Property of an Angel
by SolsticeRose
Summary: Kagome and Kiyomi live in an abusive home where they are constantly beaten and raped.Can a group of friends at their new highschool help them out of this? Or better yet, 2 sexy guys? FIND OUT! Oh and did i mention Kiyomi's a bounty hunter? Oops!teehee!
1. Property of an Angel

**Hey, people! Enjoy! Oh and I reuploaded this story since i told u guyz i was having trouble uploading with my other account. But just to let u guys knoe i fixed the problem nd it is being updated again.**

**I do not Inuyasha.**

**I do own The Solstice Rose because I made them up.**

_Kabukicho, Tokyo_

I walked through the dark busy streets of Kabukicho one of the most dangerous parts of Tokyo with my eyes closed using my nose and ears to guide me. Infamous for being the place where the Yakuza gang formed, Kabukicho is also crawling with low life vermin like gamblers, gang bangers, drug dealers, etc.; exactly the kind of place my targets like to hide in. I am Kiyomi Higurashi; I'm seventeen years old.

I'm a highly trained assassin; I kill whoever has a huge bounty on their head and don't hesitate to kill them. You can call me heartless, you can call me a bitch, but my only interest is doing what's best for my little sister, Kagome Higurashi she's sixteen years old. You could tell we aren't related; with her cream colored skin and my honey colored skin, her brown eyes and my one gold and one green eyes, her ebony hair and my silver hair and dog ears, her slim but strong form and my thick and strong form, her being human me being an inu hanyou; we are total opposites. However, she's the closest thing I have to family after my foster family, the Higurashis, died in a car crash when I was six and she was five. I work hard and get in as many bounties as I can to make sure, when I'm eighteen, we can have a secure life and be free of those bastards Masashi and Naraku.

After my foster mom, Aiko Higurashi, died, she left us to Naraku and Masashi in her will, which I don't understand because she hated both of them. Naraku was a, now 19, evil bastard who tried constantly to abuse Kagome, and, when I wasn't there, he did. Women find him irresistible and constantly try to hurt Kagome and me for even going near him; shit, they can have him. I have to admit he is cute; he had pale skin, long black hair, red eyes, and a very toned body, but I still wish he was dead. The only thing that holds me back from killing him is Masashi, Naraku's, now 20-year-old, friend. Masashi, in my opinion, is the spawn of Satan himself! However, he is very handsome; he had creamy white skin, natural blonde hair, and a very well built body. He looked like an angel except for his crimson eyes. I hate him more than anything and sometimes, he drives me to the point of suicide, but I won't let him have that satisfaction. He beats me, tortures me in ways no one could even imagine, and rapes me almost every night, except I take it willingly, sort of. How can I take it you ask, well if I didn't allow him to do any of this he'd kill me but most importantly, Kagome.

When he first started with these assaults, I tolerated it, until he molested me and Naraku hurt Kagome; that's when we ran away. It almost worked but he found us and dragged us back home. When he had locked Kagome in our room he dragged me in his and took my innocence, I was only seven. I've never been the same since; I train harder, my attitude has changed completely, and I'm stronger physically and mentally. Kagome isn't any different; she is molested repeatedly every time I leave. She's changed from a sweet innocent little girl to a strong, kind, and independent woman, which is probably for the best.

My eyes flashed open as I found my target, Akira Geretsu. I run towards the scent that I knew from what the police had given me. My black trench coat flew around me revealing my black tank top with padding so I don't have to wear a bra, black shorts, and my silver hand held rail gun. Akira ran faster as he noticed me three feet behind him. He ran into an alley, which was probably the stupidest thing to do. I turned into the alley and saw that he wasn't there. I looked up and saw him climbing the fire escape ladder, typical. I pointed my gun above his hand and pulled the trigger. He gasped and let go falling to the ground. I walked towards him seeing the fear in his eyes, he didn't want to die, too bad. I looked up at the setting sun, only a few minutes before sunset. The light of the sun shined off my silver choker necklace Masashi gave me before I found out he was evil. The day I found out he was evil was the day I found out that it was a shock collar that can only be removed by a special key that Masashi had thrown in the Pacific years ago. The man gasped recognizing the representation that marked my assassin identity, the silver choker necklace.

"Y-Your Silver Shadow!" he stuttered.

I nodded.

"Please have mercy! I have three kids and a wife!" he pleaded.

I knew he was lying, what a cliché excuse. I raised the gun to his head.

"Please, I don't want to die!" he bawled.

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you burned that orphanage down or killed those three kids for twenty bucks! Don't make me look like the bad guy when I'm not!" she snapped.

The sun was approximately three seconds from setting.

3…

"The sun has set…"

2…

"Meaning your shadow must…"

1…

"Disappear…"

BOOM!

I looked at the dead body of the man and yawned, I was tired and bored. I bound his wrists and ankles in rope, clasped a hook on the rope on his ankles, and dragged him behind me out of the alley as if he were a dog. I walked down the streets with a bored look on my face, ignoring the people who stared at me with shock and disgust at how unceremoniously I dragged the man behind me. Like they could say anything less about me, I can smell that most of them are drug dealers and prostitutes. I made it to the police station and walked to the counter. The officer looked me up and down mostly at my shirt.

"I'm up here jackass," I snapped.

"Oh, well I'll just take him off your hands."

He reached for the rope I was holding but I slapped his hand away.

"Give me the money first," I ordered bluntly.

"Of course," he said.

He walked behind the counter and pulled out a bag of money that was marked '2,000,000 dollars'. I snatched it away and looked into it to make sure there was actually money inside, there was.

"So what organization do you work for?" the officer asked as some other officers took the body.

"What makes you think I'm part of an organization?" I questioned.

"The words engraved on your necklace, I just assumed they meant you are a member of some assassin group," he said.

"I work alone, this is a gift nothing more," I stated walking out the door.

I ran toward the other side of Tokyo to the Azabu-juban area, where my new house is. We had to move because Naraku almost killed a guy who talked to Kagome. I arrived at the house; it was a normal, white two-story house with a big backyard, a pool, and a Jacuzzi. I walked inside quietly and shut the door behind me; the last thing I wanted was for Masashi to see me. I tiptoed across the living room and froze when the lights flicked on. I felt to arms cross over my chest and shivered when he breathed down my neck.

"Welcome back, my dear," he whispered seductively in my ear.

"Thank you," I replied.

I always spoke like a robot around him.

"How much did you earn tonight?" he asked.

He slithered his hands under my tank top and massaged one of my breasts while rolling the nipple of the other between his thumb and fore finger. I moaned quietly but quickly covered it with a cough. This body of mine lusted for the man, but my heart didn't.

"I earned 2,000,000 dollars," I responded.

"What a nice portion, how about we celebrate with a few dirty margaritas?" he suggested.

"You know I don't drink," I reminded him.

He let out a short laugh and let his hands roam while sucking on my neck. He was being to… gentle, it scared me.

"Do you mind if I retire to bed, it's my first day at a new school tomorrow," she enlightened.

"Yes actually I do mind," he started, "but I guess you do need to rest."

I held back my sigh of relief and walked up the stairs.

"Kiyomi," Masashi called making me freeze.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You'll sleep in my bed tonight. And where that white nightgown I bought you, that's the _only_ thing I want you to wear," he stated smirking.

I shuddered and nodded.

'_Be strong Kiyomi, you don't want Kagome ending up like you. You need her to be safe and happy at all times. Even if it means giving up your body to this man, you have to be strong for her!' _she assured herself.

I walked into my room and saw a box on the bed. I hesitantly picked it up and opened it. I held the contents of the box in front of me; it was barely a nightgown! It was a white, silk baby doll nightgown that ended inches above mid thigh. I sighed, put it on, and then remembered that Masashi only wanted me to wear _only_ the nightgown. I felt sick to my stomach even though it wasn't the first time I had been violated like this; heck, I've had 11 years worth! I sighed again and slid my panties off.

I hesitantly walked into Masashi's room to find him naked with the white bedding covering his waist down. He smirked and gestured me over. I walked to the opposite side of him, got under the covers, and turned my back towards him. He then flipped me on my left side and pressed me against his naked frame. He grabbed my right leg, wrapped it around his waist, and slid into me. I whimpered as he pumped quickly in and out of me. I looked up at him hating the weakness in my eyes. He returned my gaze and smirked. I gasped and held onto his shoulders as he started thrusting inside me hard and rough. He leaned down and returned his lips to the hickey he had made earlier, intending to make it darker. He finally withdrew from me and let me roll back over on my right side.

I tugged my gown down to where it was originally and got comfortable, if that was possible. Masashi snaked his arms around my waist and pressed me against him. I traced the words engraved on the necklace he gave me and let a silent tear roll down my cheek. It read in beautiful calligraphy a title I have been and always will be:

'_Property of an Angel'_

**(A/N: Good? Bad? Review!) **


	2. The Irresistables

**Yayzer, I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter! Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I do own The Solstice Rose because I made them up.**

_Last time: _

I traced the words engraved on the necklace he gave me and let a silent tear roll down my cheek. It read in beautiful calligraphy a title I have been and always will be:

'_Property of an Angel'_

_This time:_

Kagome opened her eyes and squinted them as the light of morning shone through the blinds. She sat up, groaned in pain, and clutched the spot on her side where Naraku had stabbed her the other night. She was lucky she was a miko or else the wound wouldn't be healing so quickly, only an hour or two left before it disappeared. Kagome walked toward her bathroom, took a quick shower, did her daily hygienic routines, combed her hair, put on her new uniform (like in the regular show), and tiptoed down stairs. She found Kiyomi in the kitchen with her uniform on and her gun strapped to her leg leaning on the counter, obviously her legs hurt. She rolled her eyes; she always carried a gun for Kagome's safety. Kagome walked over to her and helped her to a chair; Kiyomi nodded her thank you. They ate their breakfast in silence until Kagome decided to speak.

"So how much did you earn last night?" she asked.

"2,000,000 dollars," she replied.

"That's good, at least it was worth the trouble," Kagome said.

Kiyomi nodded. A few minutes later when Kiyomi's legs were feeling better, they were walking towards their new school while ignoring the catcalls they were getting from men. They didn't talk much since they hadn't spoken in a few days courtesy of Naraku and Masashi. They arrived in front of a huge three-story high school and gaped at its size.

'_We're going to get lost!' _they thought in unison.

They hesitantly walked through the doors of Shikon no Tama High. Kiyomi inched closer to Kagome as guys started to 'let their hands wander'. Kagome felt one bold hand slap her butt and, without thinking, she whipped around and socked the owner of the hand.

"Bitch!" a guy with dyed blonde hair snapped in outrage lunging towards her.

Kiyomi, with a bored expression, grabbed the man's arm and threw him into the lockers. She took his arm and twisted it around his behind his back.

"If you _ever _touch or threaten to touch my little sister again, you _will _get hurt and there is a fifty percent chance it won't be me," she stated menacingly.

"You won't," he challenged.

She grinned, took out her gun out, and pointed it to his back.

"O-Ok I'm sorry, don't kill me!" he begged.

"Kiyomi, leave him alone, he doesn't deserve to be killed by your hands," Kagome taunted.

Kiyomi laughed, put her gun away, and continued to follow her sister down the hall.

"The safety was on was it," Kagome asked knowingly.

Kiyomi nodded and snickered.

"You're horrible, the poor kid almost peed his pants," she pitied.

"What do you mean almost?" Kiyomi asked jokingly.

They laughed and talked outside the door of their first class, math.

_Inside the math class:_

Inuyasha Takahashi, sat on his desk talking to his best friend Miroku Houshi, while acting they didn't see the girls around them. His adopted older brother Hitoshi was against the wall surrounded by girls trying to save Inuyasha's, Miroku's, and his best friend Sango Yamato from the mass of guys asking her out. They are the irresistibles of Shikon no Tama High (A/N: Irresistibles isn't a word). Inuyasha is a seventeen-year-old junior with silver hair with dag ears on top of his head, gold eyes, slightly tanned skin, and a muscular frame, he's an inu hanyou. Miroku is a seventeen-year-old junior with violet eyes, short black hair pulled in a low ponytail, and a toned body, white skin, he's a human. Hitoshi is an eighteen-year-old junior with a well-built frame, emerald green eyes, tanned skin, and light brown hair. Sango is a sixteen-year-old junior with long brown hair pulled in a ponytail, brown eyes, ivory- colored skin, and a well-toned body.

To Sango and Hitoshi's relief, the teacher, Ms. Jin, who is a bitter old bitch, walked into the room and ordered everyone to sit down. Sango sat by the window with Miroku behind her (uh-oh), Inuyasha in front of her, and Hitoshi to the side of her; they didn't like guys flirting with their little sister, or so they called her.

"Ok class, settle down, we have two other little monsters-I mean, we have two new students and I'd like you to be kind to them. Their IQs are extremely high and the school is blessed to have them, so don't chase them away!" she stated looking at Inuyasha and Hitoshi.

They clasped their hands together and gave her an innocent smile; she rolled her eyes.

"Yes Ms. Jin," the class replied in unison.

"Alright, I'd like to introduce you all to Kagome and Kiyomi Higurashi. Girls you may come in!" she called out towards the door.

Inuyasha and Hitoshi's, well about every guy in there, jaw dropped at the sight of the new girls. Inuyasha gazed hungrily at the one called Kagome; he eyes trailed up her long cream-colored legs to her lovely curves and her full bust, but what attracted him most were her full lips. She met his gaze but just looked away. His eyes widened in astonishment; did she look…uninterested? Meanwhile Hitoshi was staring with lust-filled eyes at Kiyomi; her strong form, her enchanting curves, full lips that begged for kisses, and those hypnotic eyes. He, surprisingly, had a hard time staying in his seat.

"Well girls, is there anything you'd like to tell the class about yourselves?" Ms. Jin asked.

Kagome looked at Kiyomi with questioning eyes, Kiyomi nodded.

"Well, my name is Kagome I'm sixteen and this is my older sister Kiyomi, she's seventeen. We moved here from Kyoto and that's about it," Kagome explained.

"Alright, any questions?" Ms. Jin asked.

Almost everyone's hand was up.

"Alright girls, you can choose whoever has their hand up," Ms. Jin said sitting at her desk.

Kagome looked around and chose a guy with short brown hair.

"Are you two single?" he asked boldly.

Everyone including Kagome laughed.

"Yes. Ok, your turn," she stated gesturing to Kiyomi.

She chose a redheaded boy.

"What's with the gun?" he asked.

She looked at him as if he were insane; who didn't have a gun?

Kagome leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Yomi, regular high school students don't carry guns."

Kiyomi made an 'o' shape with her mouth.

"Alright students, that's enough questions," Ms. Jin said nervously.

She pointed to two empty seats in the back next to 'The Irresistibles'. They sat down and Kiyomi immediately fell asleep.

Sango turned around to the seat next to Miroku where Kagome was sitting and said, "Hi, I'm Sango Yamato."

"Hi," Kagome whispered.

"I was wondering if you and your sister would like to eat lunch with me and my friends," Sango said.

Kagome tensed, she wasn't supposed to socialize at school. She looked behind her at a sleeping Kiyomi, what harm could it do.

"Sure," she told Sango.

"Great, after class let me see your schedule so I can find people to help you around," Sango offered.

"Ok, thanks," Kagome said.

Then they turned their attention back to the teacher.

**(A/N: Good? Bad? Review!)**


	3. Waking Up the Angel's Toy

**Hey, people! I have decided on a schedule, I will update one chapter for each stories for a different day. So, if I update this today, I update I Would Have Never Guessed tomorrow, and then Ugh College the next day! However, if I have time, I will try to update all of them on the weekends. Anyways, Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I do own The Solstice Rose because I made them up.**

_Last time:_

"Great, after class let me see your schedule so I can find people to help you around," Sango offered.

"Ok, thanks," Kagome said.

_This time:_

"Mademoiselle, wake up Mademoiselle," a male voice whispered as its owner shook her gently.

Even Masashi knows that you absolutely _cannot _wake Kiyomi up while she's sleeping, no matter what. Kagome walked into the classroom with Sango to wake Kiyomi up because she had fallen asleep in class once again, but this time it was fifth period literature. She gasped as she saw some guy trying to wake Kiyomi up and ran toward him.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" she shouted.

The guy looked at her with confusion in his emerald green orbs.

"What's wrong, Hitoshi, did you do something to upset her?" Sango asked.

"I don't think so," he stated in confusion.

Kagome sighed, "Sorry for panicking but you cannot wake Kiyomi if she hasn't already woken up."

"Why?" Sango asked.

"Kiyomi is an assas-is highly trained in combat and very aggressive, but she can control her anger easily. However when she is sleeping, she'll snap and attack the closet person next to her," Kagome clarified.

"Yeah, ok, I'm going to wake her up now," he said continuing to shake her gently.

Kagome froze as Kiyomi stirred and pulled Sango to the other side of the room. Kiyomi growled and slowly opened her eyes spotting her awakener immediately. She shot up and swung a fist at him. Although this action caught him by surprise, he instinctively grabbed her fist and twisted her arms behind her back. He held her wrists to her back with one hand and started to rub one of her ears with the other. She purred and leaned her head into his head.

"It's alright Mademoiselle, I just wanted to wake you up," he whispered.

She calmed down and he slowly released her.

"How did you know to rub her ears?" Kagome asked.

"Mother always does it when Inuyasha's mad," Hitoshi answered simply.

"Oh, nice thinking Hitoshi! Oh and do you mind if my new friend Kagome sits with us?" Sango asked.

Kiyomi's eyes widened.

"Of course not, I'm cool with it," Hitoshi agreed.

"Well I'm not," Kiyomi commented coldly.

The two looked at her with confusion.

"When were you planning on telling me this?" Kiyomi asked Kagome.

"Yomi it's not a big deal-," she started.

Kiyomi cut her off, "Kagome it's a huge deal! You know we can't get close to anyone, you know the consequences!"

"I don't care anymore! I haven't had a friend since I was five, because of that bastard! He doesn't even have to know!" Kagome argued.

"Kagome, how do you even know you can trust these people?" Kiyomi questioned.

"I just know ok!" Kagome snapped.

"No you don't Kagome, what happened the last time you trusted someone huh?" Kiyomi asked already knowing the answer.

"Stop it, just shut up! I-I hate you!" she said and ran out of the room.

Sango ran after Kagome and Kiyomi's eyes widened in shock. She staggered backwards and clutched her chest as if she'd been stabbed; Kagome had never said she hated her before, _ever_. The one they called Hitoshi caught her and sat her down at a desk.

"You should at least let her eat with us you know," Hitoshi pointed out.

"Shut up you damn bloodsucker, you don't even know the situation," she snapped.

"Bloodsucker huh? Ha nowadays they just call me a vampire," he joked.

She stayed silent.

He sighed, "I might not know the situation but I do know that you and your sister are lonely and that you shun people away to protect the both of you. From what, is the question that bothers me."

"It's no concern of yours!" she snapped.

"I never said it was Mademoiselle, I just want you and your sister to know that you can come to me any time," he offered.

She looked at him in disbelief as e stood up and walked out the door.

_With Kagome:_

"Kagome, slow down!" Sango shouted.

Kagome stopped in the middle of the hall and waited for Sango to catch up.

"Damn girl, you're fast!" Sango breathed.

"Where's the cafeteria?" Kagome asked.

She wanted something to clear her mind; she couldn't believe she told Kiyomi that!

"What was all that back there? Kiyomi was pretty upset," Sango stated.

"I just want to eat right now," Kagome whispered.

"It's right down here c'mon," Sango said.

**(A/N: Teehee I know it's short. Review!)**


	4. Consequences

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I do own The Solstice Rose because I made them up.**

_Last time:_

"I just want to eat right now," Kagome whispered.

"It's right down here c'mon," Sango said.

_This time:_

Sango led Kagome through two double doors into a huge cafeteria, and took Kagome over to the lunch line. Sango and Kagome both got a bowl of chicken ramen. They walked out of line and Sango directed her to a table where three guys sat, one of them she had already been introduced to, Hitoshi. The girls sat opposite of the guys on the circular table.

"Ah, Sango, you have finally returned to us. Oh, now this must be the lovely younger Higurashi," a guy with a low ponytail stated.

"Yeah, she's my new friend. Kagome, this is Miroku Houshi and Inuyasha and Hitoshi Takahashi," Sango introduced nodding to each of them as she said their names.

"Nice to meet you," Kagome greeted brightly.

"Same here. I'm Inuyasha, so far I'm in your 1st, 3rd, and 4th period," he said extending his hand.

She accepted it and smiled making him blush slightly. The girls sat down and Kagome got to know them all a bit. She learned that Inuyasha and Hitoshi were actually _the _Takahashis, the heirs to one of the richest and most powerful companies in the world. Sango was the heiress to the Yamato clan, a clan of demon slayers that invented the strongest and most difficult fighting technique in the world that only the family members were allowed to master. Miroku was also an heir, almost as rich as the Takahashis. However, the most important thing she learned about Miroku was that he was the biggest pervert alive! He had groped her and Sango and was currently lying on the floor unconscious. They were laughing at something Inuyasha said about Miroku until they noticed that everyone in the cafeteria went quiet. They, except Miroku, looked up and saw Kiyomi standing in the doorway. She looked around, spotted Kagome, and started walking towards her. She stood in front of her and put a few hundred-dollar bills in front of her. Kagome looked up at her questionably.

"You're right, you deserve to have a social life and it was wrong for me to try and keep that away from you," she sighed and continued, "I want you to go out after school with your new friends and relax for once. I'll cover for you until you get back, which I suggest should be before six."

She took a breath trying to drown out the voice that was telling her that she would pay dearly for this. However, as long as Kagome was safe it didn't matter.

"Other than being home early, you're free to do as you please," she glanced at Inuyasha and Hitoshi, "except lose your virginity."

Tears welled in Kagome's eyes and she jumped up and hugged her sister who returned it.

"Thank you Yomi, I know how much you have sacrificed for me and, because of that, I don't think I can do this in fear that you might be…," she looked over at everyone staring at them, "hurt when I get home."

Kiyomi smiled warmly and responded, "I will feel no pain in knowing that you are happy."

Kiyomi hugged her tighter and then walked out of the cafeteria.

_After school:_

Kagome walked to the parking lot where Sango had told her to meet everybody and waited. She watched as students walked out of the school and her expression saddened as she saw Kiyomi walked out. Kiyomi felt her eyes on her, looked toward her, and smiled reassuringly. Kagome felt selfish as she started to walk home, Kiyomi was going to be punished badly.

"Hey, are you ready to hit the mall?" Sango asked brightly from behind her.

Kagome smiled and turned around to see Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Hitoshi leaning on a silver charger.

"Yeah!" Kagome shouted.

They all hopped in the car and drove towards the mall.

_At home:_

Kiyomi quietly opened and walked through the door. She scanned the living room, no one in sight, strange. She sighed in relief and walked up the stairs to her room. It was a lovely room; it had a white canopy bed, a white desk, white carpet and walls, etc. She opened the door and closed it behind her dropping her bag unceremoniously on the ground and taking off her shoes. She looked up and gasped in shock at what was before her. Masashi stood by the open window covered by nothing except for a thin, silk white sheet that hung loosely around his waist; he looked like a Greek sculpture. His pale skin was bathed in sunlight as he looked at her from the corner of his eye, she couldn't help but blush.

"You have finally returned to me my dear," he greeted in his deep smooth voice.

She nodded, pulled some books from her bag, and walked over to her desk. She felt him press himself against her and jumped. He pulled the hair-tie-back from her hair, let it fall over her shoulders, and breathed in her scent.

"I thought I told you to always leave your hair down," he stated running his hand through her hair.

"Well I had to pull it up in P.E. I guess I forgot to pull it down, sorry," she apologized.

He kissed her shoulder and trailed open mouth kisses up her neck until he made it to her ears.

"Show me how sorry you are," he challenged.

He toyed with the red scarf tie that rested on her chest and sucked on her neck.

"Tell me are you a goodie two shoe school girl or a naughty one?" he mocked.

"Please Masashi, I have to get my work done and I'm still sore from last night-," she started.

He spun her around, pressed his lips against hers, and pulled away. Suddenly she screamed in pain and fell on her knees holding her choker as it sent 10,000 bolts through her body. It stopped and she panted falling on all fours. He knelt in front of her and grabbed her chin.

"I don't care what you want! You are my property I decide what you do and what you don't do," he yanked her up by the arm and pressed her closer to him, "Now tell me, my dear, where is Kagome?"

"S-She's at school in detention," she stuttered.

He looked deep into her eyes.

"If you aren't telling the truth Kiyomi, we can always visit that special room that you love so much," he threatened.

Her eyes widened in horror but she responded calmly, "You know I wouldn't leave her at any time. Do you not trust me?"

"No I don't," he spat and then grinned evilly, "But I suppose I'll just let Naraku use you as a substitute."

She shivered at the thought; Naraku was very aggressive when it came to Kiyomi because she never let him hurt Kagome.

"However, until then," he slowly took off her shirt, "I'm going to have my fun."

He pushed her down on the bed and slowly crawled on top of her as if he were an animal advancing on his prey, he was. His lust-filled crimson eyes ran up and down her body. She tried to push him off, which was both useless a big mistake. He growled, swatted her arms off him, and crashed his lips down on her. He pulled away for air and she looked up at him hesitantly and soon wished she hadn't. His eyes were shining a bright scarlet, he looked like a wild beast. He leaned down toward her ear.

"You know why white is my favorite color?" he asked resting his hand on her side just below her rib cage.

She shivered at his cold touch.

"Because it makes blood look all the more beautiful!"

He dug his claws into her side and dragged his claws down to her hip making her scream. He took off her underwear leaving the rest of her clothes on, took of the sheet around his waist, and slammed into her. She cried out as he jerked in and out of her.

"Masashi, please, stop!" she cried between breaths.

He smirked, withdrew from her, sat up on his knees and yanked her up by her hair. Her side was bleeding badly and she was getting dizzy.

"Open your mouth _wide_," he ordered.

She hesitated but thought of what he'd do if she refused. She opened her mouth slightly. He growled and kneed her in the stomach making her cough and gasp for the air that had been knocked out of her. He shoved his manhood into her mouth and moaned at the feel of her tongue against his head. He pumped in and out of her mouth his release building up fast.

"You better swallow every last drop," he warned.

She was confused until his climax erupted inside her mouth. She choked but swallowed every last drop, just as he ordered. He growled in satisfaction and petted her head.

"Good girl," he murmured.

He removed himself from her mouth. She coughed and gagged, that was the most disgusting thing he'd ever had her done! Suddenly, Naraku busted through the door his red eyes filled with rage.

"Where the fuck is she!" he snarled.

"Where is who?" Kiyomi asked.

"Kagome you fucking idiot!" he growled.

"She's in detention," she responded calmly.

"For what?" he snapped.

"A boy tried to touch her and, since she knows how much trouble she'd get in, she kicked his ass," she lied.

He looked at her with his piercing red eyes trying to see if she was lying, he knew she was he just wanted to play with her.

He smirked and said, "Then I guess I'll just have to use you."

"I expected as much, Masashi already told me," she responded.

Naraku glanced over at Masashi.

He sighed, "Fine, I'm done anyways."

Masashi wrapped the sheet back around his waist and watched as Naraku dragged Kiyomi out of the room.

_At the mall:_

Kagome and Sango chatted happily, as they walked around the mall while the boys carried their Sango's bags. Kagome couldn't remember a time when she'd been so happy, and, while trying to remember this, she realized that neither had Kiyomi. She stopped and thought of the horrible things Naraku and Masashi might be doing to her; and it was all because of her. Her eyes welled up with tears until she heard something.

(Me: Look to your right….)

Kagome obeyed the voice and looked to her right. She saw a gift shop and instantly spotted a beautiful. She jogged towards it and stopped as the one in question captured her eye. It was a beautiful golden necklace shaped as a 3D heart that could crack open.

_A sister is a gift to the heart, a friend to the spirit, a golden thread to the meaning of life… _(Isadora James)

Her mother always used to tell her and Kiyomi that when times got rough, which happened a lot. That's when she noticed the inscription engraved in black cursive:

_An older sister is a friend and defender - a listener, conspirator, a counselor, and a sharer of delights. And sorrows too._

_-Pam Brown_

She smiled; this was a perfect gift that she and Kiyomi could share. She took it off the ring and ran to the counter. She was surprised at how much it cost, five hundred dollars! Then the woman at the counter told her it was real gold and she gave her the money.

"Kagome where'd you-what's that?" Sango asked as Kagome came out of the shop with a gift-wrapped box.

"It's a present for Kiyomi," Kagome answered brightly.

"You two are really close huh?" Sango viewed.

"You don't even know the half of it!" Kagome joked.

They walked ahead with the boys following behind.

"Something is up with those two new girls," Inuyasha said.

"I agree, and I, for one, am determined to find out what it is," Hitoshi responded.

_In the basement:_

Kiyomi hung from the wall in chains and wearing nothing but her bra and skirt. She coughed up a mouth full of blood, which fell to the puddle of blood at her feet from all her other wounds. Her eyes flew open as she felt ice-cold water poured all over her. She shivered and looked up to see Naraku with a whip clutched in his hand and a bucket at his feet that once held water.

"Sorry, I just didn't want all that blood to dry in your hair," he mocked.

She glared at him and then turned away. He walked in front of her, grabbed her chin, wrenched it toward him, and pressed his lips against hers. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and let it roam; it was a long suffocating kiss. He broke the kiss and looked into the eyes of the panting girl.

"How can you not hate Kagome?" he questioned with true curiosity.

"What do you mean?" she asked in outrage.

"You've given up everything for her: your health, your life, your body and soul! How can you not feel any hostility towards her! How can you not feel any resentment towards her?" he inquired.

"Of course I don't feel resentment towards her, she's my baby sister! She doesn't deserve this kind of living! She deserves to live in an environment of love and caring, and I will try everything I can to provide that for her!" she snapped.

He looked at her and smirked.

"If that's the case," he unwrapped the whip from around his hand, "then for every minute she's not here, you will be whipped."

Her eyes widened as he raised the whip and felt it come in contact with her stomach. She cried out in pain, the water that had been poured on her made it all the more painful.

'_Please get home soon Kagome'_

**(A/N: Review!)**


	5. Sisterhood

**OH EM GEE, I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! I'M SO SORRY! Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I do own The Solstice Rose because I made them up.**

_Last time:_

'_Please get home soon Kagome'_

_This time:_

Kagome arrived home at 5:13 and snuck quietly through the door. She crept through the dark living room and jumped when the lights turned on.

"How was detention Kagome? I heard you fought some boy for touching you," Masashi summarized.

"It was boring as always," she replied nonchalantly.

"I see, well, you did the right thing, you know how upset Naraku would be if you didn't react as such," he informed.

"Where's Kiyomi?" she asked wondering why he wasn't with her.

"Oh, well, since you were gone, Naraku needed some kind of relief, so I let him use Kiyomi. After I was done with her of course," he explained.

Kagome's eyes widened and she started to panic, "Where's Kiyomi!"

"She down in the room I made just for her, you know, the one where we have _fun_," he ended the last word with a malicious smirk.

She gasped, ran downstairs to the basement, and gasped at what she saw. Kiyomi was on the floor in chains with every inch of her skin covered in blood. Kagome staggered over to her and dropped to her knees. Looking closer she saw deep gashes that were overflowing with blood.

"Kiyomi…no," she whispered with tears falling from her eyes.

Kiyomi's ears twitched and she opened her eyes slowly while groaning in pain. She saw Kagome and smiled weakly.

"Hey Kags, did you have fun?" Kiyomi asked hoarsely.

"Kiyomi…what did they do to you?" Kagome asked.

"Oh the usual willing rape except Naraku decided to add something new unfortunately," she informed trying to sound nonchalant.

"Something new?" Kagome asked.

Kiyomi hesitated and then sighed, "He…hit me with the whip for every minute you were gone."

Kagome gasped and whispered, "Oh dear gods! This is all my fault!"

"No, no I chose to do this remember?" Kiyomi assured.

She leaned on the wall for support as she struggled to stand up. Kagome put her arm around her shoulders and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"C'mon, I'll run you a bath and clean your wounds ok," she said.

"Thanks Kagome," Kiyomi sighed in relief.

"It's the least I can do," she replied.

_One hour later:_

Kagome sat on the edge of the bed with Kiyomi on the ground in front of her. They were both in their pajamas and Kagome was brushing Kiyomi's hair. Kagome was wearing baby blue pajama bottoms with a white tank top and Kiyomi was wearing a white loose, silk long-sleeved nightgown that ended at mid thigh with sequins around the v- neck neckline.

"Thank you Kagome, but this really isn't all necessary," Kiyomi assured.

"I want to do this. Ever since we've lived with those two monsters, I've always had it easy. If this is the only thing I can do for you than so be it," Kagome responded.

Kiyomi smiled, "You are such a wonderful little sister."

"Oh that reminds me," Kagome started and took out the wrapped box she put in her pajama pocket when she changed, "this is for you."

Kiyomi quirked an eyebrow and took the box from her. She opened it and gasped at the beautiful heart shaped necklace. She held it up and smiled.

"Wow thanks Kagome it's-," She started.

She gasped as it broke in two.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was so delicate-," she panicked.

Kagome laughed, took the necklace from her, and pulled it farther apart revealing two chains.

"Yomi chill, it's two necklaces it's supposed to break," she giggled.

"Oh," Kiyomi said blushing from embarrassment.

Kagome gave her the right half and she put it on.

"Really, thank you, it's beautiful!" Kagome shouted in delight.

"I'm glad you like it," Kagome responded brightly.

They heard the clock strike nine and frowned, curfew.

"Well I have to go to bed," Kiyomi declared kissing Kagome on the forehead, "goodnight Kags."

"Night," she replied.

Kiyomi walked out of the room and down the hall to her room. She sighed in exhaustion, opened to door, walked in, and laid down. She was teetering on the edge of sleep until she heard someone enter her room. She pretended to be asleep as the person crawled under the covers with her and wrapped their arms around her. They trailed kisses up her neck but she still didn't do anything to show that she was awake.

"Aww, she's sleeping," Masashi cooed in her ear.

She couldn't take it anymore, "W-what are you doing?"

He chuckled at how sleepy and defenseless she sounded and continued to feel her up and down.

_The next day at school:_

Kagome and Kiyomi walked down the hall side by side to their lockers. Thanks to Kagome, Kiyomi's wounds healed nicely and the scars weren't noticeable. As they were getting their books for their first class Kagome asked Kiyomi something that caught her off guard.

"Kiyomi, how about you come eat with me and my friends at lunch today," Kagome offered.

Kiyomi almost dropped her books and stared wide-eyed at Kagome, "What?"

"I said do you want to eat lunch with me and my friends today?" she repeated.

"Uh, no thanks," Kiyomi answered.

"But why? You deserve to have a social life too Kiyomi, not just me," Kagome argued.

"I don't want a social life and I don't need one. I'm perfectly happy with eating outside _alone_ under the tree," she assured.

"Well, Sango and the guys really want to get to know you," Kagome stated.

"Well that's nice and I'm flattered they find me so interesting, but I don't want to get to know them," Kiyomi responded shutting her locker.

She gasped and jumped in surprise as she saw those three guys Kagome hangs out with behind her locker door.

"Oh sorry, did we startle you?" one with short black hair in a low ponytail asked.

"No. Here, you probably want to talk to Kagome so I'll be on my way," she replied moving around them.

"Wait!" the one she remembered as Hitoshi shouted making her turn around.

"What?" she asked.

He blushed and stuttered, "W-Well I, it's just that…"

"What my brother is trying to say is that we have a few minutes until class, how about you hang out with us?" another one who looked a lot like her suggested.

"Well, tell your brother that I have better things to do," she replied coldly.

"Yomi…" Kagome whispered as she watched Kiyomi walk away.

"Did we say something wrong?" Miroku asked.

"No, not at all! Yomi is probably just…upset from yesterday," Kagome assured (that's the understatement of the century).

"Upset about what?" Inuyasha questioned.

Hitoshi looked back at the direction Kiyomi went and smirked determinedly.

"I'm about to find out," he declared and ran after her.

**(A/N: HA, UPDATED ALL THREE STORIES IN ONE DAY! Review!)**


	6. Eyes

**Enjoy! Oh, and if some of you are looking for a fanfic to read may I suggest The Awakening by TashaLyn13. Ok now you may enjoy.**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Do own The Solstice Rose because I made the up.**

_Last time:_

"I'm about to find out," he declared and ran after her.

_This time:_

Hitoshi had followed Kiyomi up to the roof and was currently watching her silently as she leaned against the gate and stared over the schoolyard. She had a sad and longing look on her face as she caressed the engraving on her choker. Why did she never take it off? It must hurt to have it on all the time. He watched her closely to get a better look at the inscription, but a gentle gust of wind caused her hair to float around her. Everything seemed to slow down at that moment.

'_She's so beautiful' _he thought unaware of the blush that was creeping up on his features.

"So how long do you intend to stare at me?" she asked suddenly.

His blush turned darker.

'_What the hell is wrong with me, she's just a girl' _

"I'm came up here to ask you-," he started.

He was cut off as the bell rang signaling that class was starting.

"Sorry, guess we will have to finish this lovely chat later, preferably never," she stated coldly moving past him to the door.

She gasped as he grabbed her wrist and pinned her to the wall.

"This is against all of my moral values but," he looked her straight in the eyes with their noses only inches apart, "I'm going to talk to you and you _will _listen even if I have to keep you here all day."

She looked at him with her eyes widened in shock. She never knew he could be so…assertive (A/N: _**Beast Kiyomi**_,_Regular Kiyomi)_

'_**Mmm what a major turn on. He's sexy when he's angry'**_

'_What are you getting at?'_

'_**Take him as yours right here, right now'**_

'_Not even if I wanted to'_

'_**But you do want to. Besides no one's watching, let's just hope he's not a screamer'**_

'_You're sick'_

'_**Maybe so, but you know that you want him'**_

'_I have no such desires for anyone'_

'_**Whatever you say, *sigh* looks like he will have to seduce you…'**_

She scoffed at the thought and turned her attention back to her captor who was staring intently at her choker.

"Property of an Angel?" he murmured running his index finger across the inscription causing her to shiver.

He looked up at her in confusion from her reaction.

"Was this a gift?" he asked.

She nodded.

"How long have you had it?" he questioned.

It took her a while to answer.

'_Let me see; Masashi gave it to me when I was five and I never took it off then. I found out he was evil at six soo…'_

"Twelve years," she answered.

"Wow you'd think you would've grown out of it by now. It doesn't even look like you've taken it off," he stated in wonder.

"I haven't, I can't take it off without the key and I lost it eleven years ago in the Pacific," she enlightened.

'_**In the middle of a typhoon might I add'**_

"You know, they have kits to make a copy of the key. Have you ever tried that?" he asked.

"I can't, it'd hurt. It's somewhat a part of my skin now-wait, ugh, why am I even telling you all this? Let me go!" she snapped struggling.

She struggled to be rid of his hold not noticing that she was actually rubbing against him in the process causing him to moan. She stopped and looked up at him and wished she hadn't in seeing the lust and hunger in his eyes.

"Mademoiselle, you mustn't tease one who already lusts for you with such enticing movements of your body. It's just cruel and," he leaned down toward her ears, "dangerous."

She blushed and tried to push him away but was reminded that he had her pinned against the wall.

She looked up at him with anger in her eyes, "Which one is it gonna be, talk or rape?"

He was taken aback by her reply.

"Now, now Mademoiselle, when I said I was going against my moral values I didn't mean all of them! I would never hurt a woman," he cupped the side of her face with one hand, "and such a beautiful one at that."

She growled and slapped his hand away. She pushed him out of the way and opened the door leading back into the school only for it to be slammed back shut by Hitoshi.

"Listen buddy, the only reason why I haven't fucking killed you yet is because your Kagome's friend! Now get the fuck away from me before I put your ass in a coma!" she snarled placing her hand back on the doorknob.

"Why don't you try it then? Don't underestimate me," he challenged.

Without another word, she swung her leg back and her heel connected with his jaw. He stumbled back and grabbed his jaw chuckling. He ran towards her and acted as if he was going to swing at her but caught her of guard and drop kicked her. As if he would even think of hitting a woman! She landed on the ground with a 'oomph' and tried to get up but Hitoshi straddled her and pinned her down.

"I'm hurt, you didn't even try," he pouted.

"Get off of me!" she shouted.

"Not until you are quiet and listen to me!" he ordered.

She shut up immediately.

He sighed, "Now then, tell me Kiyomi, why don't you want to hang around us?"

"Because I don't. I am perfectly content with being by myself," she responded.

"Do you think I'm an idiot! I know that's not the truth!" he snapped.

"How the fuck do you know!" she retorted.

He looked deep into her eyes, "You're scared, you're scared for your life and also Kagome's, but what are you afraid of?"

She looked away from him refusing to answer his question, so he decided to put the little facts and things he'd seen her do and the things he knew about her together. That's when it hit him, she was afraid of men or maybe a specific man! She had knocked out at least five guys yesterday for touching her and Kagome. He decided to put his theory to the test. He let go of her wrists and moved a hand up her shirt. She snapped her head toward him.

"W-What the hell do you think you're doing? S-Stop!" she screamed.

He immediately pulled his hand away and looked at her sympathy in his emerald green eyes.

"Don't look down at with me with that look of pity damn it! Stop acting like you fucking know me and that you care when you don't give a shit about me!" she snarled.

She was panting in exhaustion from her ranting. She glared at him.

"I get it now," he said cupping one side of her face but she jerked away and turned away from him, "you're afraid of a man's touch because every time a man touches you he hurts you physically and emotionally."

Her eye widened in shock, he was right.

He sighed, "I might not know exactly what has happened to you an Kagome all these years, but, what I do know is that you're afraid that if you get to close to anyone you'll be hurt one way or another. However, I want you to know that I'm not like that, _none_ of my friends are like that. We're rough around the edges, but who isn't right? Anyways, please, come hang out with us for at least a minute, and if you don't like it, then you can leave."

Her bangs covered her eyes as she sat there silently.

"Think about it please. Kagome misses her sister," he pleaded.

He got up and walked toward the door.

"How?" she asked suddenly.

He turned around and waited for her to continue.

"H-How were you able to figure all of that out?" she stuttered.

He smiled and looked to the sky.

"The eyes are a beautiful thing and have always intrigued me with what they hold inside them. They can also hold emotions but can never hide them no matter how hard their owner tries and they do not hesitate to tell their viewer their story," he looked deep into her eyes, "yours in particular."

Her eyes widened and she turned around but he was already gone. She brought a hand up to her eyes.

"Stories huh?"

_At lunch:_

"Ow, Sango, it was an accident I swear!" Miroku shouted trying to escape Sango.

"Accident my ass!" she retorted knocking him, over the head and sitting down.

Kagome, Inuyasha, and Hitoshi laughed at the two bickering people. Once again, the cafeteria went quiet and the cause of it was none other than Kiyomi Higurashi. She walked over to the table and, surprisingly, sat down. She crossed her legs and crossed her arms over her chest. They all gaped at her and it was starting to annoy her.

"What you never seen a girl with a gun before?" she asked irately.

Inuyasha was the first to snap out of it and retorted, "No, we just never expected the all mighty Kiyomi Higurashi to grace us with her presence."

"I assure you this isn't for you," she shot back.

She looked over at Kagome and smiled.

"I just missed my little sister, I don't get to see her at home very much," she commented.

"Why wouldn't you get to see her at home?" Sango asked.

She ignored her.

"Speaking of which, Kagome, I might be home late tonight, so," she dug into her pocket bringing out about fifty dollars, "get some pizza or something."

"Alright, do you want anything to eat?" she asked.

"Nah, I'll get something on the way home," Kiyomi said.

She nodded and took a bite of her sandwich.

"So, Kiyomi, I heard you and Kagome are single," Miroku stated casually.

"What of it monk?" Kiyomi asked, she already knew their names and stuff from Kagome.

"So, has anyone caught your eye?" he pressed.

She blushed as what happened on the roof with her and Hitoshi rushed through her head.

"N-Not at a-all," she stuttered turning darker.

Kagome and Sango gasped.

"You_ do _like someone!" they squealed.

"N-No I don't!" Kiyomi defended.

"Who is he? C'mon give us a hint!" Kagome pressed.

"I told you it's no one!" Kiyomi whined.

"You're lying!" Sango accused.

Kiyomi glared at Miroku, "Damn it monk, this is all your fault!"

"It was just an innocent conversation starter my lady," he said innocently.

"What were you and Hitoshi doing on the roof huh? Yeah that's right we saw him follow you up there," Inuyasha smirked.

Kiyomi groaned.

'_This is going to be a long day'_

_Once again, in Kabukicho:_

A man, around forty-five, panted as he tried to escape The Silver Shadow, which was entirely useless, but worth a shot. She simply walked at a steady pace while watching the fat man run. He saw an abandoned warehouse and without a second thought ran inside.

'_Typical'_ Kiyomi thought following him inside.

She looked around and spotted the fat man trying to hide behind a pile of boxes.

She walked up to the pile, took out his bounty flyer, and spoke

"Futoi Toganin (his name actually means fat criminal), I have come to collect my bounty of 3, 987,634 dollars," she looked at the sun, "you have exactly thirty seconds until I turn your body in, do have any last words?"

He hunched over and pleaded, "Please don't kill me!"

She sighed, that line was getting so old.

"Cease your meaningless pleas, I show no mercy when it comes to my work. So it'd be wise to save your breath, it's the last amount you'll ever get," she mocked coldly.

'"Heartless bitch!" he growled.

"Ha, it's been a while since anyone has actually insulted me before they die," she stated.

She looked at the sun and took out her gun.

3…

"The sun has set…"

2…

"Meaning your shadow must…"

1…

"Disappear…"

BOOM!

She stared at the body with an uninterested look.

"Well," she said bounding the body in ropes, "time to move on to the next one."

**(A/N: Review!)**


	7. Burden

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I do own The Solstice Rose because I made them up.**

_Last time:_

"Well," she said bounding the body in ropes, "time to move on to the next one."

_This time:_

Kiyomi walked out of the police station with her bounty for Futoi Toganin. She put the bag in her black trench coat pocket and dug in the other one pulling out her second bounty. There were four guys with their faces covered in black masks wearing nothing but slightly saggy black jeans and black shoes.

"The Mujihi Gang, all members wanted dead for a reward of…," she paused and her eyes widened, "19,983,806,789 dollars!"

'_What could they have done!' _she thought.

She looked at the note at the bottom of the flyer and she gasped.

_The Muj_ihi _Gang is_ _guilty of the following charges: homicide, genocide, infanticide, parricide, prolicide,_ _and feticide._

She growled and clutched the paper.

"Killing women and children, killing people for their religion or race, killing someone's parents or relatives, murdering a child that hasn't even been born!" she growled.

Her eyes turned blood red.

"This is unforgivable!" she screamed.

She sniffed the flyer trying to trace the scent of blood; a target always marked their flyer as a sense of pride. She smirked evilly in triumph.

"I've got you," she snarled.

She ran as fast as she could through the streets of Kabukicho using the stench of the Mujihi Gang's bloody hands as her guide. Suddenly she skidded to a stop, she couldn't just barge in, they'd attack her! She needed a disguise, something that would lure them in, something they wouldn't be suspicious of, something- she spotted a prostitute coming out of a clothing store.

'_Perfect' _she smirked.

She walked up to the prostitute.

"Aye, this where you buy your clothes?" she asked.

"Yeah, they sell the sexiest clothes around in there. Sure as hell get my money's worth," she answered in a nasally voice.

Kiyomi just rolled her eyes and walked in. Then some lady with red hair who looked like she worked there came up to her.

"Well aren't you a beauty! Whatcha lookin for hun?" she asked chewing bubble gum with her mouth open.

"Just an attention grabber and a wig," she stated.

"Well what ya have on is workin pretty well," the bimbo responded.

"Listen all I need is a disguise so that no one will recognize me. Now can you do that for me or not! And this isn't a wig, it's my natural hair color!" Kiyomi snapped.

"Well someone cranky," she huffed and then turned around, "I might have somethin for ya."

She went through a door in the back and in a few minutes came out with what she thought were clothes. The attire consisted of white super short shorts, a tight blue low cut club shirt, white stilettos, and a medium length black wig. She stared at it skeptically and smirked taking it from her.

"You're an expert on this huh," Kiyomi stated.

"The best in Kabukicho! Miss Mizuki Wanaka at your service," she declared.

"Well, Miss Mizuki, do you have a place where I can change?" she asked.

"Through that door right there," she answered pointing.

She nodded and walked through the door. She came out in the slutty attire and looked herself in the mirror.

"Perfect except," she took out some brown contacts and popped them in her eye blinking, "ok I'm set."

She took some of her bounty out of the bag, paid for the outfit, and walked toward the door.

"Hey hun, out of curiosity, who's your daddy? It looks like he pays ya well," she commented.

She laughed and took out her gun loading it with her best bullets.

She put on her best perky slut accent, "Nah I'm not a prostitute, ima bounty hunter. Hm, I may start coming here for disguises when I need to hit the big guys. Thanks for ya help Mizuki."

She winked and walked out the door leaving a baffled stores clerk behind. She walked into another store and bought a duffle bag to put her stuff in. As she followed the scent of her targets, she was constantly bothered by catcalls and men looking for a good time, she had a hard time keeping her gun in its strap. The scent stopped at an abandoned factory.

"Ugh, why must they be so predictable!" she groaned.

She made sure her gun was hidden and walked inside. She looked around cautiously looking for any traps and then walked into the middle of the huge factory. She knew they were hiding, she could hear them breathing. She decided to lure them out.

She put her perky slut accent back on, "Ah, just what I need, a rest! They work me hard out there!"

She sat down on the floor and smirked when she sensed their anticipation.

She rubbed her feet and groaned, "My feet are killing me I can't even walk anymore."

She took of her stilettos, which actually were killing her! Suddenly four men came out of the shadows dressed in black jeans and black shoes, nothing else. She looked up with fake fear in her eyes.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" one with black hair asked licking his lips.

"It looks like we have one hell of a prize gents," another with dark brown who she assumed as the leader stated.

They were all somewhat handsome and around twenty years old. She stood up, cocked her head to the side, and smiled.

"Prizes? Oh, I love prizes! I was thinking for my prize I can get," she smirked and whipped out her gun pointing it at him, "19,983,806,789 dollars!"

She immediately shot down the two who had been silent and went for the other ones.

"Son of a bitch! Damn I knew that silver choker looked familiar!" the one with black hair growled lunging at her.

She swung at him but he dodged it and turned to drop kick her.

'_This is…just like on the roof!' _she thought smirking.

She jumped up and landed on his leg with a loud SNAP! He fell to the floor and howled in pain. Deciding to end his misery, she shot him nonchalantly. She turned to the leader who had an evil smirk on his face.

He started clapping, "Bravo, bravo! Such a beautiful performance!"

"Your pretty relaxed for someone who's about to die," she noticed.

"I guess," he shrugged.

She raised her gun.

"Any last words?" she asked.

"Yes," he looked at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "Kiyomi, I know where Souta is."

Her eyes widened and her eyes filled with anger.

"How do you know my name and how do you know about Souta?" she snapped.

"It's only natural that I should know; I was hired to kill your family."

Her eyes flashed red. She ran toward him and pinned him by his neck against the metal wall.

"Where is he? Who hired you?" she snarled.

"Well after the explosion I checked to see if they were all dead, he happened to survive. A four-year-old boy surviving something like that was miraculous sight; I thought such a strong lad should live, so I dumped him at some doorstep. As for who hired me, that's a secret," he giggled.

"Then you are of no use to me!" she growled.

Without a second thought, she shot him in the heart letting him slide down the wall. She dropped to her knees and sobbed out of happiness and out of sadness; her brother was alive and living in a happy home somewhere. However, the vile creature who hired for her family's death was still alive and she knew exactly who it was, or who _they _were.

"Masashi, Naraku!" she hissed.

She walked over to her duffle bag and changed back into her normal clothes throwing the disguise on the ground. She bound the Mujihi Gang's ankles together and dragged them out of the factory. She was going to kill Masashi and Naraku one day, but first she needed Kagome's safety to be secured, she didn't care if her own life was lost.

_The next day at school:_

Kagome and Kiyomi walked side by side as usual down the hall to their lockers, except, Kiyomi hadn't said a word since she got home. She came home with a tear-stained face and the most terrifying glare, even Masashi stayed away from her. She now walked next to Kagome with a cold and emotionless expression that was creeping Kagome out. Once they got to their lockers, Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She slammed her locker shut making Kiyomi jump.

"What's wrong Yomi? You've been acting weird ever since last night," Kagome stated in a worried tone.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not! Did one of your targets say something to upset you?" she asked.

Kiyomi tensed and bowed her head. Her bangs covered her eyes and she bit her lip. Kagome gasped.

'_She bites her lips when she tries not to cry! Oh God, what did I say!' _Kagome screamed at herself in her head.

"I'll be going to class now, see you later," she whispered.

She turned and walked away leaving a worried Kagome behind her.

"Hey Kiyo-!" Miroku shouted but stopped when he saw tears in her eyes.

"Sorry, I have to get to class," she rushed and ran away.

Miroku walked up to Kagome with a confused look.

"Something happen to Kiyomi?" he asked.

"I think I said something to upset her," Kagome answered.

"Upset who?" Hitoshi asked from behind.

"Kiyomi, she's really upset and looked like she was about to cry. I haven't seen her so upset since the car accident," Kagome thought aloud.

Without another word Hitoshi ran to the place he knew she'd be at, the roof.

_With Kiyomi:_

Kiyomi was outside on the roof, on her knees with her face buried in her hands, and sobbing. (A/N: _**Creepy unknown voice, **__Kiyomi)_

'_**It's all your fault you know'**_

She looked up.

'_My fault?'_

'_**If only they had never found you then Masashi wouldn't have found you and the Higurashis would be alive and well, everyone would'**_

'_If only someone else found me'_

'_**Incorrect, you'd just be the cause of the other family's death. Maybe you just shouldn't have been born at all'**_

'_Your right Kagome would have such a better life without me'_

'_**You love your sister don't you?'**_

'_More than anything'_

'_**Then do her, no, do **__**everyone**__** a favor. Take that gun out of its strap, point it to your head, and pull the trigger so you can end everyone's suffering'**_

'_For Kagome's happiness'_

She took out her gun, pointed it to her head, and rested a shaky finger on the trigger. Tears streamed down her face.

"I'm sorry I was such a burden Kagome," she whispered.

"Kiyomi are you here-Kiyomi no!" Hitoshi shouted.

"What's wrong-Oh my God, Kiyomi what are you doing!" Kagome screamed.

Kiyomi started to cry, "I'm ending your misery!"

"What?" she asked.

"If only I were never born," she whispered and then shouted, "if only I were never born you wouldn't have to suffer! Naraku and Masashi wouldn't be able to hurt you anymore!"

'_Masashi and Naraku? Are those the men Kiyomi is afraid of?'_ Hitoshi asked himself.

"Kiyomi don't do this!" Kagome pleaded with tears in her eyes.

"You're so much better without me. There's about seven hundred billion dollars in a jar under my bed, take it and run away as far as you can from those monsters," she looked at Kagome with a sad smile and the gun still pointed to her head," Kagome…be free."

BOOM!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

**(A/N: Don't kill me! Review!)**


	8. Don't Fuck With the Higurashis

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I do own The Solstice Rose because I made them up.**

_Last time: _

BOOM!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

_This time:_

Kagome screamed and shut her eyes not wanting to see her sister's dead body. She looked up when she still heard Kiyomi crying and sighed in relief. Hitoshi had knocked the gun out of her hand and was now struggling to hold her down as she tried to get the gun back.

"Let go of me!" she screamed.

"What, so you can kill yourself? Damn it, don't run away from your responsibility!" he yelled.

Her eyes widened and she stopped struggling. She turned and glared at Hitoshi.

"You can't just leave your little sister behind like that! You keep saying, "I'm doing this for you" so if you shot yourself you'd leave her thinking she was the cause of your death!"

"Shut the fuck up! Just be quiet!" she snapped.

"Yomi," Kagome started and knelt by her, "if Hitoshi leaves, will you tell me what's wrong, you're scaring me."

She nodded. Hitoshi got off her, grabbed her gun, and walked out the door. Kagome turned around and was suddenly pulled into a tight embrace by Kiyomi.

"Yomi what-."

"Last night I found out that the car accident wasn't an accident, it was a murder. One of my targets admitted to having planted an explosion in the car because he was hired to. He didn't say who hired him but it's obvious who did. I just couldn't help but think it was my fault because if you all had never found me, then Masashi wouldn't have found me meaning Naraku wouldn't have found you. I'm sorry, I just thought if I just disappear then you'd be happier, and I still do."

By then Kagome was sobbing into Kiyomi's uniform with Kiyomi rubbing her back with her bangs covering her eyes.

"Shh, Kags, I also have some good news," Kiyomi added.

"I can't think of anything that can make me feel better," Kagome hiccupped.

"Oh really?" Kiyomi asked smirking.

"Really," she answered.

"Even if I told you that Souta is alive?" Kiyomi challenged.

Kagome gasped and looked up at her with disbelief.

"You're lying," she assumed.

"No, my target told me that Souta survived and that he dumped him on some doorstep, I could smell that he wasn't lying," Kiyomi grinned trying to make her feel better.

"That's such a relief!" Kagome sighed.

"Anyways let's get to class," Kiyomi groaned standing up.

"Are you sure? It's kinda hard to believe you went from hysterical to calm," Kagome viewed.

"I'm fine," she looked around, "where's my gun?"

"It doesn't matter, you're not gonna get it," Kagome huffed.

"What, why?"

"What do you mean why? You just tried to commit suicide! I'll have Hitoshi give it back to you in a year or so."

"A year? How am I supposed to bet my bounties?"

"Do it the old fashion way; fist fight. Besides, you have many useful skills like the energy whip, iron reever soul stealer, blades of blood, or you can do that gravity thing. You'll live."

"Oh so Hitoshi has it?"

"Yep."

Kiyomi smirked and ran out the door in search for Hitoshi. She found him by his locker putting something inside it.

"Whatcha got there Hitoshi?" she asked from behind him making him jump.

He slammed his locker shut and turned around quickly to face her.

"Nothing…so did you and Kagome have a nice chat?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah, I feel a lot better. Now answer my question, what did you just put in your locker?" she asked again.

"An object."

"What kind of object?"

"One that can…do things."

"What kind of things?"

"Cool things…"

"Cut the crap bloodsucker and give me my gun!" Kiyomi snapped.

He pressed himself against his locker and shook his head.

"Hitoshi, if you don't give me my gun, I will kick you in your groin so hard every sperm in your body will shatter and you will_ never _be able to have children," she hissed.

He gulped and then responded, "After that stunt on the roof? Ha, I don't think so!"

"Aww come on, I just had a little break down," Kiyomi scoffed rolling her eyes.

"Little break down my ass," he muttered.

She growled.

"Look if you really want it back," he started and then stared at her with those hungry eyes again, "your gonna have to show me what you're willing to do to get it."

She turned a deep scarlet and gasped at her reaction; she never blushed like that, ever! The hall was empty so she was kinda nervous about being alone with and yet…she was somewhat glad. Something was stirring inside her in a weird way, and she didn't like it. She couldn't be developing feeling for this man! Could she?

"Kiyomi," she heard him say and looked up, "you know I was just kidding right? I would never make you do something you didn't want to do."

She nodded.

"Good, now let's get to class;" he grabbed her hand, "we're already late."

Steam was coming out of her ears as he guided her to their math class; what the hell was this guy doing to her!

_At lunch:_

Inuyasha stomped over to the table looking rather pissed and sat down. They all looked at him cautiously except for Kiyomi, who was happily enjoying her beef flavored ramen.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Hitoshi asked.

"There out of beef ramen, someone they said who looked like me took it," he pouted.

They all looked over at Kiyomi who looked back at them with noodles hanging out of her mouth. She processed what she had heard while she was trying to ignore them and grinned.

"Oh you mean," she twirled some noodles around her chopsticks, "_this _last bowl of ramen I just got a minute ago?"

His head snapped up and he glared at her standing up.

"That ramen belongs to me!" he growled.

"As if I'm gonna give you the last bowl of ramen," she scoffed.

He reached over and almost grabbed her bowl but she quickly moved it out of reach.

She glared at him, "Seriously, touch ma foodz again and I'z will cut a bitch!" (A/N: teehee got that from funny cats so I do not own)

They laughed and Inuyasha just sat down pouting.

Kagome giggled, "Here Inuyasha you can have a bite of mine."

He blushed as she held the chopsticks in front of his mouth a took a bite. They both tensed as they saw a flash from the corner of their eyes. They turned to see Miroku with a camera and a big goofy grinned on his face.

"Aww," he cooed, "that one's goin in the yearbook!"

They all laughed as they pulled away blushing. Kiyomi leaned back in her chair with her hands behind her back and her eyes closed once she finished her ramen.

"Hey there beautiful," a seductive voice whispered in her ear.

She opened one eye and let her head hang back to see who was behind her. Standing behind her was a very handsome man; he was tall with cream-colored skin, black hair that went past his shoulders in a low ponytail, brown eyes, and a black wolf tail. She quirked an eyebrow.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"No," he ran a hand through his hair, "but I can help you."

"Oh really, how so?" she asked uninterestedly.

"All you have to do is be my woman," he answered simply.

She turned in her seat sitting backwards and looked him up and down causing him to smirk smugly.

"No thanks," she replied and turned back around putting an arm on the table and resting her head in her hand.

"Why," he asked incredulously.

She turned around again, "Because I don't know you and your not even close to my type appearance wise."

"Then what is your type, appearance wise," he asked.

She turned with her back to him and responded, "Tanned skin, light colored eyes, well built body, and light or dark hair."

He smirked, "Well, I've already claimed you as mine so it's too late."

She got up from her seat, walked in front of him, and looked up at him.

"No," she finalized sternly.

"What?" he asked dumbly.

"Bitch I did not mumble nor did I stutter! I never was, I am not, and I will never be your woman _**ever**_!" she snapped loud enough for the whole cafeteria to here.

'Ooooo' came from the crowd and he glared at her.

"You know, when I tell people jump," he leaned in, "they jump."

"And when I tell people to beg for mercy," she started.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in until her lips were barely touching causing Hitoshi to tense.

"They beg…" she whispered.

She moved her hands to his shoulders and brought her knee up to connect with his groin. It the collision between her knee and the area between his legs rang out through the cafeteria. He moaned clutching his 'precious jewels' and fell to the floor. She huffed and turned back to the table where they were staring at her wide-eyed.

"Uh Yomi, remember when I told you how you had to tone it down when guys act stupid?" Kagome asked nervously.

"Yeah, I kicked him in the balls, just like you said," she answered sitting back down.

"Well I didn't mean make the guy experience his first period!" Kagome explained.

"Oh he's not bleeding," Kiyomi scoffed.

"She did the right thing," Hitoshi waved off.

Kagome sighed and continued to share her food with Inuyasha.

_At P.E.:_

"You are smoking some serious crack if you think ima wear this!" Kiyomi screamed holding up the bottom of her P.E. uniform.

She hadn't been to P.E. class since she was in pain those three days, she had no idea there was a slutty uniform.

"C'mon Kiyomi, it's just a bikini bottom, it's no big deal," Sango assured.

Kiyomi held up the small piece of cloth and waved it in front of her face.

"This is not a bikini bottom," she pointed at it for emphasis, "_this_ is a g-string."

"Kiyomi, it's stretchy so it cover everything don't worry. Besides," Kagome started with a sly smirk, "I bet Hitoshi is just dying to see some more of them legs of yours."

Kiyomi blushed, turned around quickly so they wouldn't see it, and huffed.

"All the more reason for me to wear sweatpants," she retorted.

"Whatever, you know you like him," Sango teased.

"As if!" Kiyomi muttered.

They changed into their uniforms, while teasing Kiyomi of course, and walked out of the girls' locker room. Kiyomi tensed as all the guys turned toward them.

"All three of The Irresistibles girls in my gym class! I'm the luckiest man alive!"

"Oh yeah! Sango's in my art class!"

"Kagome _and _Kiyomi are in my bio chemistry class!"

"Well all of them are in all my classes so get lost you pathetic losers!" Inuyasha growled coming up to the girls with Hitoshi and Miroku.

"He truly is the lucky one. I only have Sango in three classes and Kagome and Kiyomi in two," Miroku sighed.

"I have Sango in five and Kiyomi and Kagome in seven!" Hitoshi boasted.

"Are we really going to do this right now?" Kagome muttered.

"Seriously, what's the big deal?" Sango mumbled.

"I just want this class to be over," Kiyomi whined.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot," Inuyasha looked over to Kagome, "you wanna be my partner today?"

"Of course! Hojo is so…clingy," she shuddered.

They all laughed.

"Yay, it's my turn to be Sango's partner!" Miroku perked up hugging Sango.

"G-Get off me!" Sango stuttered blushing.

"Never!" he shouted.

"Well then sexy legs," Hitoshi began and turned toward Kiyomi, "how bout becoming my partner? Don't worry I won't bite."

He winked and smirked with one fang poking out causing light pink to dust her cheeks.

"I guess," she shrugged, "rather be with you than one of those horny guys over there."

He chuckled and draped an arm over her shoulder.

"Congratulations, you just agreed to be my partner for the rest of high school!" he shouted.

She tensed and looked up at him slowly.

"Please tell me you're joking," she pleaded.

"Nope," he crossed both arms over her chest, "just you and me for the rest of high school!"

"Alright people listen up," the coach yelled, "separate into three groups, hand to hand combat, weapons, and target practice!"

They all obeyed and immediately went in front of the correct ring where'd they be fighting. Almost everyone went to the weapon side but some, like Hitoshi and Kiyomi and Sango and Kagome, went to the hand-to-hand combat and target practice.

"Now separate into two lines! You'll all be practicing your fighting skills today! Now go!" the coach yelled.

"Hitoshi, is that a man or a woman?" Kiyomi asked.

"No one knows he or she just tells us to call him or her Coach," he explained.

Her eye twitched and she tried to imagine it as a woman, eww! She and Hitoshi chatted as the line moved until they were rudely interrupted.

"Toshi-kun!" a female squealed (you all know what this means…).

"Oh God," he groaned.

He acted like he didn't hear her and signaled Kiyomi to act normal. She nodded in response.

"Hey Hitoshi, where's my hello kiss," the girl pouted.

She had pale skin, short black hair, brown eyes, and a black panther tale.

"You see Yuri, I would kiss you, but, gratefully, you're not my girlfriend. Now if you'll excuse me, I want to continue my conversation," he replied irately.

"Oh so you'd rather talk to tramp than me?" she asked in outrage.

Hitoshi growled low in his throat while Kiyomi just stood there looking at her nails. She then hopped into the ring and looked at Yuri with a piercing gaze.

"It's our turn," she declared emotionlessly.

"Alright," Yuri smirked.

Yuri hopped in the ring and faced her with a smug look on her face.

"Kiyomi's dead, Yuri's the best female fighter in school!" one boy commented.

Yuri lunged toward Kiyomi so fast that no one could see her, which only surprised everyone even more once Kiyomi caught her fist so easily.

"I thought I was fighting a professional," Kiyomi huffed squeezing her fist earning a sickening crunch, "all I see is a cocky ass bitch who thinks she's the shit because she won a few fights in school!"

Kiyomi twisted her fist earning another sickening sound from Yuri's wrist causing her to cry out in pain. Kiyomi yanked her forward so that she was looking her dead in the eye.

"Well let me enlighten you on a little fact, I am _the best_ female fighter around and I will not let some slut like you take my title!" she snapped.

She grabbed the rest of her arm with her other hand, swung her around, and through her against the concrete wall making a dent. Kiyomi simply hopped out of the ring and into the girls' locker room without a word.

_With Kagome:_

PHWAT!

"Wow, another bull's eye! Kagome you're amazing!" Sango exclaimed (I have never used that! Isn't that weird?).

"Thanks, but your good with Hiraikotsu! You took all those dummies down in a split second!" she complimented.

"Thanks!"

"She's right Kagome, you're awesome!" Inuyasha praised from behind her.

"Whoa, you're already done?" Kagome asked.

He smirked and leaned on his Tegsaiga, "Ha, that scrawny wolf Kouga can't beat me."

Kagome shivered, "That guy gives me the creeps! He's always staring at me funny."

"Probably 'cause you look funny," he teased poking her nose.

She hit him on the arm playfully and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Inu-baby, look at me!" a high-pitched voice shouted.

Inuyasha groaned and turned around hesitantly to the source of the voice. The girl looked a lot like Kagome except Kagome was prettier; she had snow-white skin, long ivory hair, and chocolate brown eyes. He watched her as she shot the arrow, which landed outside the bull's eye. He yawned and turned back to Kagome.

"Hey Inu, did you see it?" the girl squealed running up to him.

"Yes Kikyo, I saw you not hit the bull's eye," he yawned.

Kikyo pouted and glared at Kagome.

"So who's this?" she asked.

"This is the beautiful Kagome Higurashi who I was talking to until you interrupted," he snapped.

She let out a 'hmph' and walked right up to Kagome. Kikyo then threw her bow on the ground and pushed her. Kagome stumbled back and glared at Kikyo.

"What the fuck is your problem bitch!" she snapped.

Kikyo smirked and pointed to her bow, "Pick it up bitch."

Kiyomi had witnessed the whole thing and was standing next to Sango.

"Is this chick serious?" she shouted.

Kagome growled and kicked her in the back of her knees making her legs buckled. Kagome kicked her back causing her to fall on the floor.

"No, you pick it up!" she ordered.

Kikyo glared at her, picked it up, and stomped away. Everyone stared at her baffled; no one had ever stood up to Kikyo! Kiyomi patted her shoulder.

"That's my girl," she smiled and turned to everyone in the gym, "Let this be a lesson you won't forget! Don't fuck with the Higurashis!"

**(A/N: Review!)**


	9. Kagome's Sacrifice

**Holy crap the last chapter was soo long. It was exactly 3,053 words! Anyways, enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha. **

**I do own The Solstice Rose because I made them up.**

_Last time: _

"Let this be a lesson you won't forget! Don't fuck with the Higurashis!"

_This time:_

After P.E., gym, whatever the hell you wanna call it, Inuyasha was trying to calm Kagome down while everyone else headed home, well, not everybody but you know what I mean. He had her pinned to the wall by her shoulders as she tried to leave and kill Kikyo.

"The nerve of that bitch telling me to pick her frikkin bow up! No, fuck this, ima show her who's she's messin with!" she yelled.

"Kagome, you'd be suspended!" Inuyasha protested.

"I don't give a fuck!" she retorted.

"Is fuck like your favorite word?" he asked.

"Yes, yes the fuck it is!" she huffed.

He sighed and punched the locker next to her causing her to jump and shut up.

"Now do I have your fucking attention?" he asked.

"Ok now the word fuck is getting old. Thanks for ruining my word you bastard," she pouted.

He chuckled and obliviously put his arms on either side of her trapping her.

"What's so funny?" she snapped.

He gazed at her with his beautiful golden pools hypnotizing her for a second.

"You're too cute Kagome," he laughed.

Her cheeks flushed.

"Don't patronize me!" she muttered.

"Would you rather I use something else?" he asked.

He cocked his head to the side and thought looking super cute. They stayed in that position.

"Alright, I got a good list!" he announced.

"Do I have a choice of hearing it or not?" she asked hopefully.

"No."

She groaned.

"Alrighty then," he took a deep breath, "sexy, hot, pretty, beautiful, gorgeous, attractive, good-looking, adorable, fergalicious, and what they used to say back in the day…foxy lady!"

He said all of them making a face but the fergalicious one was the funniest; he had puckered his lips and struck a pose. He declared the last one with a wink and a grin. She busted out laughing and fell to the floor holding her sides.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You're…so…weird!" she said laughing between every word.

"How so!" he yelled.

She imitated his impression of Fergie and started laughing again. She stopped mid-laugh as he tilted her chin upwards so she was looking into his golden orbs once again.

"Do you like givin' kisses?" he asked huskily.

She almost fell for it but caught on and smirked.

"Yes but you don't get any. But you can line up down the block just to watch what I got," she sang.

"Well sorry, I'm not a patient guy," he stated.

She laughed, hit him playfully, and made a run for it with him not to far behind.

(A/N: I don't care if the fergalicious thing was stupid or not, I thought it was funny so :p to all you haters)

_With Kiyomi:_

Kiyomi sighed as she stepped out of the girls' locker room clean and dressed; she was exhausted. She wanted to sleep since it was her day off, but Masashi wouldn't let her do that. She hoisted her backpack over her shoulder and walked down the hall, it looked like she was the last to leave. She walked to her locker to put back books with her homework inside that she had finished after her fight with Yuri. She closed her locker and jumped when she saw Hitoshi behind it with a toothy grin on his face.

"You know, you should really stop hiding behind locker doors, it's about to give me a heart attack," she informed irately.

"Sorry," he apologized and followed her as she started to walk away.

"What's with the grin?" she asked.

"I just thought you looked pretty sexy when you were fighting Yuri," he replied.

She waved it off and started walking down the hall with him right behind her. She was starting to get agitated so she whipped around to face him her hair flowing around her allowing her scent to invade his sensitive nose.

"Mind telling me why-."

He suddenly grabbed her wrist and slammed her against the locker pressing himself against her and burying his nose in her neck. She was shocked and froze where she stood.

"Do you know the one thing about you that annoys the hell out of me?" he growled.

She stayed silent and waited for him to tell her.

"It's that just a whiff of your blood makes me lose control. It makes me feel…weak and I don't like feeling weak," he informed gruffly.

"W-Well what the hell am I supposed to do about it? I can't just replace my blood," she responded stuttering.

She was somewhat…scared of him because of his voice change. Usually it was cool and smooth, but now, it was gruff and…intimidating. She gasped as he licked and kissed the spot below her choker.

"Let me taste you," he demanded.

"No!" she snapped stubbornly.

'_You have no idea how much trouble I'd be in if you bite me!' _she screamed at him mentally.

He gripped her wrists tighter and pressed her harder against the metal lockers one of the locks digging into her lower back. He snarled slightly revealing one pearly white fang.

"I-I can't. I-I need-," he struggled.

She looked at him questioningly, what did he need?

"Please, I don't think I can control myself, let me drink from you, please," he pleaded desperately in his normal voice except not as cool more like pathetic.

She didn't have a choice; she couldn't say no since he had her pinned pretty tightly to the lockers and Kagome would kill her if she hurt him. She tensed as she felt his fangs graze her skin before sinking into her neck. Waves of unimaginable pleasure flowed throughout her body causing her to moan loudly.

"H-H-Hitoshi," she cried out.

He growled in satisfaction in hearing her cry out his name but more so the rich warm liquid sliding down his throat. She arched her back against him causing him to suck harder. He pulled away before he drank too much and licked her puncture wounds. He released her and cursed under his breath as she slid down the locker unconscious and flushed. He picked her up bridle-style and carried her to the last place she wanted to be, his house.

_With Kagome:_

Kagome walked through the gate of her new house and made her way down the stone-paved path to the porch.

'_Kiyomi said she'd be leaving school late so what was the excuse we came up with? Oh yeah, she had a big bounty she just couldn't refuse' _Kagome reminded herself as she walked through the door.

Once she stepped foot through the door, Masashi was immediately in front of her.

"Where's Kiyomi?" he asked urgently.

"Uh, she found a big bounty flyer on the way home and started searching for him right away. She said she'd be home later," Kagome lied.

He frowned but bought it, Kiyomi never turned down a high bounty, even if Masashi told her to. He sighed and fell backwards on the couch.

"What a buzz kill, I was going to show her a new fun technique," he sighed.

Kagome shuddered not even wanting to imagine what sick 'technique' he had come up with. She made her way upstairs before Masashi stopped her.

"Oh and Kagome," he called out waiting for her to turn around, she did, "Naraku wants you to go to his room once you've put your bag away."

Her stomach dropped; Naraku never allowed her in his room. She made her way up the steps slowly not wanting to face whatever was in Naraku's room. She put her bag in her room and hesitantly walked to the end of the hall where Naraku's room was. She knocked first knowing that he'd literally kill her if she just walked in.

"Come in Kagome," he ordered.

She gulped, opened the door, and stepped through it. Her mouth hung open slightly at how beautiful and neat his room was, those were the last two words she expected to use in describing his room. The whole room consisted of dark purple and black with a black king sized canopy bed along with drawers, closets, and dressers. As she admired the room, she didn't notice that Naraku had come up behind her. She finally realized this when he wrapped his arms around her waist causing her to tense. She yelped as he picked her up bridal style and walked towards his bed. He laid her down gently, hovered above her and started kissing her neck. She was terrified, he was being gentle! He breathed in her ear causing her to shiver and whispered huskily,

"I've waited sixteen years for this."

She froze, he hadn't known her for sixteen years! Even if he did, it be creepy to think he was thinking of having sex with her when she was first born-wait, he wanted to have sex with her! Without thinking, she did the worst thing ever, she pushed him away. She pressed herself against the headboard bringing her knees up to her chest. He stood up on his knees and looked down at her.

"Come here Kagome," he ordered calmly as if nothing had happened.

She buried her face in her arms and hugged her knees to her chest. She didn't want to lose her virginity, not like this.

"You wouldn't want anything to happen to Kiyomi, would you?" he asked suddenly.

Her eyes widened and she looked up at him. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her against his bare chest.

"I have waited very long Kagome, and I will not hesitate to take any action if it will make you succumb to my will. You are mine Kagome, it's time you realized that."

Silent tears fell down her cheeks as he pushed her back on the bed. He stripped her of her school uniform and under wears and him of his pants and boxers. She decided to let her mind wander in hopes that it would make this any better.

'_All this time I never thought Naraku was capable of doing something like this, but I guess I was wrong. I'm going to lose my virginity to this monster and there is not a damn thing I can do about it! However,…if I didn't do this, Kiyomi would be punished and I can't allow her to suffer for me anymore. I guess I can repay her. I've always had it easy here, I've been beaten and molested sure, but, Kiyomi has been beaten, raped, and tortured! I don't have a reason to complain after all she's done trying to make my life better. Maybe, now I can do the same for her…' v_

She was yanked from her thoughts as Naraku suddenly thrust into her. She screamed in pain as he jerked in an out of her.

"Stop, please, it hurts!" she pleaded.

Her screams only caused him to thrust harder and deeper inside her.

'_Kiyomi, I hope I can be strong through this like you'_

With Kiyomi:

Kiyomi open her eyes slowly blinking away the sleep. She stretched leisurely, yawned, and let her arms rest lazily above her head; that was the best sleep she had ever had! She laid there with her eyes closed not bothering to take in her surroundings until that one voice ruined everything.

"Good afternoon, sleeping beauty," an annoyingly familiar voice whispered seductively in her ear.

The owner of the voice wrapped its arms around her waist and pulled her against its bare chest, and that's when the events in the hallway came crashing down on her. She jerked away from the person holding her in their arms, Hitoshi. She shot up and looked around noticing she was in someone's room, obviously Hitoshi's. She turned and glared at Hitoshi who had a sexy smirk on his face.

"Where the hell did you take me!" she snapped.

"Isn't it obvious," he asked and continued, "I took you to my house."

"Why?"

"Because you passed out."

"You should've just left me there!"

"If I would've done that. I would've broken the code of chivalry."

"Damn it, now your scent is probably all over me! I'm gonna have to take a shower and scrub off any evidence-," then an important fact hit her, "fuck, you bit me!"

She ran over to a mirror that was hanging over a dresser, examined her neck, and sighed in relief; the puncture wounds were gone. She clutched the table. Everything else she could cover up, but not the puncture wounds, she was so grateful! All she had to do is take a shower and wash her uniform and she was home free. She turned to Hitoshi who still had that stupid look on his face.

"Can I use your washer, dryer, and shower?" she muttered.

His smirk turned into a grin and he sat up.

"Ok, sure, but I'll wash your clothes to save time," he assured.

"Alright, but please make sure they're washed separately from any other clothes," she requested.

"Of course."

"Now," she blushed lightly, "w-where's your shower?"

He pointed to a door on his right that was still _inside_ his room. She sighed and walked through the door, her jaw dropped. It was huge! It had three sinks on each side of the room, white tiled floors, a tub the size of a frikkin elephant, and a huge shower.

"There are some clean towels on that rack over there," he informed.

"Y-your bathroom, I-It's bigger than my room!" she exclaimed in awe.

He smiled at her lovingly, she was acting like a child.

"Personally, I think the bed is better," he replied.

She socked him in his arm causing him to wince and rub the spot where he was hit.

"After the little stunt you pulled at school, I suggest you not make any perverted comments for a while, or, better yet, ever!" she growled.

"Ight, ight calm down. You can take your shower in here and just leave the clothes outside the door so I can wash them," he ordered.

"Ok."

He nodded and closed the bathroom door behind him. She stripped herself of her clothing, folded them, cracked the door open, and put them outside. She then grabbed a towel, turn the shower on, and stepped in after hanging the towel over the shower door. She scrubbed every inch over her body vigorously rubbing every trace of Hitoshi off her. The nerve of that bastard biting her like that! She rinsed herself off and started washing her hair. After she rinsed out her hair, she dried off and wrapped the towel around her. Then, she did the absolutely most idiotic illogical thing in the world; she walked out of the bathroom into Hitoshi's room where he was sitting on the bed in nothing but a towel! She froze as she realized this and hesitantly looked over at Hitoshi who was covering his nose and clutching the headboard trying to restrain himself from pouncing on her. She didn't know what to do; if she tried to make a run for the bathroom, she was sure he'd lose control again.

"S-So, are the clothes almost ready," she asked nervously.

He took a ragged breath and replied, "There in the dryer, they should be done soon."

"That's good."

Hitoshi couldn't believe it, it's like this girl is _trying _to torture him. He watched as a droplet of water trailed down from her neck to her chest causing him to lick his now dry lips. He stood up and walked her way. It took every fiber of his self-control to walk past her and into the bathroom.

"Sweet Mother of Mercy!" he breathed

He went over to one of the six sinks and splashed some water on his face. After he had composed himself, Hitoshi walked out of the bathroom and out of his room to check on her clothes. He opened the dryer, which timer had gone off, and reached for her clothes, but stopped, she wouldn't want him touching her clothes. He looked around found a laundry basket but how would he get the clothes in it without touching it? He looked around and saw the head maid, Hitomi.

"Hey cousin, could you do me a favor?" he asked.

She walked over to him and responded, "Of course Master Hitoshi."

"Will you put those clothes in this basket please?" he asked.

She nodded and put the uniform inside the basket after folding it.

"Thanks a bunch Hitomi," he smiled and walked away.

When he came back to the room, he saw Kiyomi passed out on the bed. He smiled and dumped the clothes on her waking her up.

"C'mon sleeping beauty, get dressed before I decide you need to stay the night," he teased.

She growled at him and walked to the bathroom. She came out fully clothed and grabbed her bag that was up against the wall.

"I'll be leaving now," she declared walking toward the window.

"Do you need a ride?" he asked.

"No I'll walk."

Her eyes widened as she realized that the house had four stories. She didn't have time to ask about it so she just hopped out the window and headed home.

_At home:_

Kiyomi's eyes widened in fear as she smelled the scent of Kagome's blood from the gate. She busted through the front door and ran past Masashi to Naraku's room. She kicked the door opened and gasped at the scene before her. She felt sic as she felt a strong hint of déjà vu, Kagome was covered in blood just like she had been a few days ago. Kiyomi staggered over to Kagome and cradled her in her arms. Kagome groaned and opened her eyes. Kiyomi froze, the innocence in her eyes, it was gone. She snapped her head over to the door when she sensed Naraku and snarled.

"You bastard! I give up myself to both of you and I come home to this!"

"You can't satisfy me like Kagome does."

Kiyomi snarled louder causing him to jump slightly.

"Y-Yomi," Kagome whispered hoarsely, "now you don't have to suffer for me anymore. I can pay you back for all those times."

"No, Kagome, you don't need to repay me! You don't deserve this!" Kagome shouted.

"Neither do you Yomi," Kagome grabbed her hand, "you deserve to be happy."

"I'm happy with knowing that I prevent my little sister from getting hurt!" Kiyomi assured.

"Well I'm not happy knowing that," Kagome replied.

Kiyomi pulled her closer tears falling uncontrollably.

"This is all my fault," she accused.

Kagome had passed out by then but Kiyomi just held her in her arms.

**(A/N: Review!)**


	10. Best Friends or Past Lovers?

**Enjoy my beautiful people!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I do own The Solstice Rose because I made them up.**

_Last time: _

"This is all my fault," she accused.

Kagome had passed out by then but Kiyomi just held her in her arms.

_This time:_

_Kiyomi's P.O.V.:_

I sat in a chair by Kagome's bed and watched as she slept. I had been up all night just in case she needed anything, or incase _Naraku_ needed anything. I tensed up with worry as Kagome whimpered and opened her eyes.

"Good morning Yomi," she yawned stretching and winced, "what time is it?"

"10:03," I answered.

"Oh crap we're late for school!" she shouted.

She shot up and tried to walk only to have her knees buckle. She cried out in pain as she tried to get back up.

"Kagome, stop this nonsense and go back to bed! You're injured!" I ordered.

"My injuries have healed my legs just hurt a little bit!" she argued.

"Kagome, listen to me, you were just _raped_. I found you covered in blood and you expect me to let you go to school after only eight hours of rest! I don't why you insist on leaving!" I shot back.

"Because school is my refuge from this hell hole! You think I want to stay here after I was just raped!" she snapped.

I looked at her in shock; that is how I felt. When my virginity was stolen when I was seven, all I wanted to do was leave the house, leave the city…leave this world. I should understand how she's feeling right now, my job is my refuge, so, in a way, I'm lucky since I have two refuges, school and work. I sighed and went to the closet throwing her uniform at her.

"Do you need help getting ready?" I asked her sighing in defeat.

She smiled, "No but thanks."

I nodded and walked out of her room and down to mine to get ready. After I put on my uniform, I returned to Kagome's room to see that she was struggling to stand, but she was dressed. I sighed, walked up to her, turned my back to her, and knelt down.

"Climb on or else we'll be late," I ordered smirking.

She grinned and hopped on my back. I hoisted her up and made my way toward the door. Just when I was about to leave I heard the voice of my owner, The Angel.

"Where do you think you're going," he walked toward me backing me into the window by the door causing Kagome to 'oomph', "I thought you were going to stay home."

I froze and, by the look on his face, knew that he saw the fear in my eyes.

"The only time you are allowed to leave this house is at either 7:30 for school or whenever the hell I tell you," he grabbed my chin, "because you are my property and you _will_ obey me."

A violent shiver ran up my spine as he released my chin and moved his hand down my shirt. For God's sake, my sister was right there! My sister…she's my first priority. I yanked his hand from my shirt and glared at him.

"I'm going to school and I will see you after the day is done," I responded bravely.

I turned to the door and put my hand on the knob. He suddenly punched the wall beside me leaving a gaping hole.

"What did you say to me?" he hissed.

I took a deep breath, turned toward him, and replied, "I did not mumble nor did I stutter! Kagome wants to get outta this hell hole and I'm going to help her since her legs are sore."

He stood up to his full height and slapped me hard across the face; I snapped. My hand slapped him back twice as hard causing him to stagger backwards. His eyes widened and he brought his hand up to his cheek and just stared at me in shock. I was just as shocked and, being the coward I am, I walked out the door.

"Yomi, that was incredible! You actually slapped that bastard!" Kagome shouted.

"Yeah, now I'm probably going to die now," I muttered.

There was silence as I continued to walk toward school.

"Hey Yomi."

"Yeah."

"Remember Bankotsu and Shippo?"

I froze but kept walking feeling a tinge of sadness.

"How can I forget?"

"Yeah. I remember how Shippo and I would always dance, and, oh, remember that freestyle competition him and I won! Best in the area!"

"*laughs* Yeah, you two couldn't be separated."

"Neither could you and Bankotsu. You'd sing for hours!"

The sadness switched from a tinge to a load.

"Yeah, I miss him."

"You remember the promise we made?"

_Promise me…_

_*thrust*_

_Since Kagome is your first…_

_*thrust*_

_That I will always be…_

_*thrust*_

_Number two…_

"Which one?"

Damn, my voice is getting shaky.

"We promised we'd practice singing the song you and I wrote for them before they left every day, Innocence." (A/N: Do not own that song, Avril Lavigne does)

"Oh yeah."

"I wish they hadn't moved to America. I hope their foster parents are nice."

"Kagome, out of curiosity, what brought this up?"

"I found an old picture a few days ago. All four of us were on the beach with mom, dad, Souta, and even grandfather."

"I see…well we're here!"

I walked up the steps to the school and down the hall to our history class, since it was third period.

"You ready?" I asked.

She nodded and I opened the door. Ah, history, the class where all the people I know are in, whether I hate them or not. I saw that bitch Yuri glaring at me, I rolled my eyes. I hoisted Kagome up higher and started walking to the back of the class where two empty seats were. Unfortunately, I didn't bother to see whom she and I were sitting next to, the two wolf idiots, Kouga and that fool from the cafeteria. I sighed, gently set Kagome on the desk next to Kouga, sat in my own seat, and laid my head on my desk.

"Long time no see beautiful," the annoying wolf next to her whispered.

I rolled my head over to glare at him but he just smirked.

"What's with the glare? Mad I didn't give you a kiss yesterday?" he mocked.

"You embarrassed me yesterday you bastard," I hissed.

"_I _embarrassed _you_! You're the one who kicked me in my jewels in front of the whole cafeteria!" he growled back.

"Keichi, Kiyomi, do not socialize during my class!" Mr. Yuiji barked.

"Jackass don't yell at me!" I retorted.

"Young Lady, you will-."

"Get back to your teaching old man and spare me your meaningless scowling," I looked him dead in the eye; "it doesn't affect me in any way."

He tensed and returned to the history book he was reading to the class. I smirked and laid my head back on the table.

_At lunch:_

_Regular P.O.V._

"So why can't you walk?" Sango asked.

They (Kagome, Kiyomi, Inuyasha, Hitoshi, Sango, and Miroku) were all sitting at their usual table, and the others wouldn't stop pestering Kagome about her 'injury'.

"Oh, I, um, well-," Kagome stuttered.

"She fell down a couple a stairs so her legs hurt," Kiyomi cut in.

"Really, then why didn't she just tell us?" Hitoshi asked suspiciously.

"Would you want to tell everybody that you were such a klutz that you fell down stairs?" Kiyomi question.

"Well…"

"Didn't think so."

"Well it's ok anyways because I think I can walk now," Kagome chirped.

She shot up out of her seat but her legs, once again, buckled. She closed her eyes and waited to hit the ground but it never came; somebody caught her and picked her up bridal-style.

"Still a klutz, huh Kaggie?" a deep, cool voice laughed.

"No way…" Kagome muttered looking up.

Her chocolate brown eyes met with familiar teal green ones.

"Shippo…OH MY GOD SHIPPO!" she squealed.

She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"Whoa, I missed you two Kags but," she squeezed tighter, "You're…choking…me!"

"Oh, gomennasai," she apologized.

"It's ok, but ease up on the death grip," he chuckled.

"Don't complain until you feel mine," Kiyomi mocked hugging his torso.

"Oomph, you're right," he gasped.

She laughed letting him go.

"So, what brings you here from America?" Kagome asked.

"Our foster parents are here on business so we're staying here for, oh, I don't know, seven to eight years," he mused.

"Oh wow that's great!" Kagome squealed.

"Wait did you say 'we'?" Kiyomi asked.

"Sure did," a deep, gentle voice from behind her answered.

She tensed and turned around slowly to meet crystal blue eyes and a breathtaking pearly white smile.

"Aren't ya gonna give me a hug?" he asked holding out his arms.

Her eyes started to well with tears of joy.

"BANKOTSU!" she shouted jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist.

He returned the hug and held her tightly.

"I'm missed you Yomi," he whispered.

"So did I," she responded.

He smiled, put her down, and looked her over.

"Well, you sure have…matured nicely," he complimented.

"Thanks and you've gotten," she tilted her head back so she could see him, "taller."

He chuckled, "Yeah, being a bounty hunter and all helps. Speaking of which, I heard you caught the Mujihi Gang; impressive."

"Those bastards deserved it," she huffed.

"Bounty hunter?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, that's her job," Kagome responded.

They all sweat dropped anime style.

"Have you two been practicing the song?" Shippo asked.

"No," Kagome sighed.

"We haven't had the time," Kiyomi explained.

"So what are these guys to you?" Inuyasha cut in.

"Well Shippo is my party person and my best friend and Bankotsu…well, he's my back up," Kagome waved off.

"Pardon! No you're_ my_ back up little girl," Bankotsu snapped playfully.

"And you?" Hitoshi asked Kiyomi emotionlessly.

"Well Shippo is my little brother and Bankotsu is…," she looked up at him and smiled, "Bankotsu is my number two."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and grinned, "Always!"

Hitoshi and Inuyasha slammed their hands on the table and stood up their bangs covering his eyes. They all stared at the two questioningly.

"I…I'm going to get some air," Hitoshi announced and quickly walked out of the cafeteria.

"I have to go…do homework," Inuyasha lied following after him (that was the worst lie ever told in history).

"So who are all these people?" Shippo asked ignoring the fact that they left.

"Well this is my best friend Sango and this is the perverted monk Miroku!" Kagome introduced pointing to each of them.

"I resent that," Miroku muttered.

"You can't resent the truth," Kiyomi retorted.

"I see, so what about the other dudes," Shippo questioned.

"Oh that's Hitoshi and Inuyasha, they're brothers," Kagome clarified.

"Not very social, are they?"

"Actually the other way around. I don't know why they're acting so strange," Kagome mused.

"Kiyomi, Kagome," Sango suddenly said (eww said again).

"Yes?" they replied in unison.

"Maybe you should talk to them," Sango advised.

"What, why us?" Kiyomi asked.

"It's just that," she looked at her hands that were folded in her lap, "they've been acting strange ever since your first day here. Not that that's bad or anything but they just get…red. They've always been such players, but, lately, except for you two, me, and their mother, they've acted disgusted of every girl who hits on them."

"Did they dress like sluts?" Kagome asked.

"Well yeah-."

"Then that's probably why they were disgusted," Kiyomi confirmed.

'Please, talk to them, you are the only ones who can comfort them," she pleaded.

"Fine," Kagome turned to Shippo, "where are you staying at?"

"Tokyo Hotel," he answered.

"We'll come by later, ok?"

"Ok," he agreed.

He kissed her on the forehead, set her on the table, and walked out the door throwing away his visitor sticker on the way out. Bankotsu leaned down, kissed Kiyomi on the cheek, and whispered in her ear,

"We need to talk."

She tensed and nodded watching him leave. She took Kagome's hand as she tried to stand up. She was a little wobbly, but she could walk. Then they set out to find Hitoshi and Inuyasha.

_With Inuyasha:_

"Damn it, what's wrong with me? Why did I have to sound all possessive like that?" Inuyasha muttered to himself.

He was sitting in an oak tree in the back of the school trying to figure out why the hell he left the cafeteria without eating!

"I thought I'd find you here," a female voice commented from below him.

He looked down to see Kagome smiling up at him.

"Your boyfriend left already?" Inuyasha asked irately.

"He's not my boyfriend but yes he did leave. Mind pulling me up there?" she asked stretching out an arm.

He locked his legs around the branch he was on, fell upside down, grabbed her arm, and pulled her up. She landed on his lap and blushed as he held her trying to regain his balance.

"So what's with that doing homework bull shit," Kagome asked.

"I don't-."

"Cut the crap Inuyasha, we all know you hate doing homework as much as you hate spicy food. Now tell me the truth," Kagome scoffed rolling her eyes.

"Well…"

What was he suppose to tell her? I was jealous so I stormed out. Ha! He had to think of something fast, and then, he thought of the perfect excuse.

He sighed for dramatic effect, "Well I just got really annoyed."

"Why."

"Because Kikyo kept looking at me and giving me these puckering faces and shit," he growled.

"Ooohhh, I get it," Kagome stated.

He sighed in relief.

'_I'm so lucky she's slow' _he thought.

(Me: You should be talking)

"Did you say something?" Inuyasha asked.

"No," Kagome answered.

(Me: Do I sound like Kagome to you dumbass?)

'_Who the hell are you?'_

(Me: Well I sure as hell ain't your conscience. You don't need to know right now, all you need to know is that I am inside your head and nobody can hear me except for you; for now)

'_Well alright'_

(Me: Really? Huh, you took this easier than Hitoshi)

'_What?'_

(Me: Oh nothing)

"Earth to Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted in his sensitive ears.

He screamed and fell backwards bringing her with him. He hit the ground with an 'oomph' and a grunt when Kagome landed on top of him.

"Crazy wench, never yell in my ears again!" he barked pulling them up in a sitting position.

"Aww, sorry Inu," she apologized.

His eyes widened in shock as she did what no one but his mother had ever done before, she rubbed his ears. He growled deep in his chest, wrapped his arms around her torso and pushed them both down. She yelped and let go of his ears.

"Don't stop, you owe me," he mumbled.

RING!

"Inuyasha, we have to go back to class," she reminded.

"No we don't. The _teachers_ say we have to go to class, but _Inuyasha_, the one whose authority is much more important than anything, says to rub his ears until school ends," he demanded.

"Whatever you say oh mighty Inuyasha," she giggled.

"Very good, now proceed servalent (teehee that's what I called my older sisters when I was little)," he ordered.

She smiled and continued rubbing his ears.

_With Hitoshi:_

"Ugh, I'm pissed off and I don't know why!" Hitoshi shouted punching the gate for the millionth time.

He was at his usual spot, the roof, taking his unknown anger out on the poor metal fence, which left cuts on his knuckles. He stopped and leaned against the now bent and hole filled gate.

'_The way she looks at him…why can't that be me!' _he thought_. _

His eyes widen at his sudden upshot of jealousy. Why, why had he been so…different ever since she came? (_**Beast Hitoshi,**__ Regular Hitoshi)_

'_I can have any girl I want! I don't need her!'_

'_**Every girl **__**except **__**Kiyomi'**_

'_Don't tantalize me! What are you doing here anyway?'_

'_**You do realize that you just asked **__**yourself**__** why you weren't here, right.'**_

'_Fuck off smartass; I'm not in the mood'_

'_**I KNOW DUMBASS, I'M YOU!'**_

'…'

'_***sigh* Gosh let's just have sex with her. Her demon side has been calling out to me and it's driving crazy'**_

'_I'm not doing that'_

'_**Why the hell not!'**_

'_Because I can't just have sex with her and be done with it! It's too risky; she has to want it to'_

His beast suddenly stopped talking, which was very strange when they were fighting, he turned around and saw Kiyomi staring at him.

"What is it? Boyfriend gone?" he asked.

"He's not my boyfriend," she answered immediately.

"There are two different scents I smell on you, his and some other guy, which I assume is your parent or guardian. Don't try to lie to me."

"It was a onetime thing with him. I needed somebody to love and comfort me and he happened to provide that the night before he left. It was one of those 'caught in the moment' things."

"What does number two mean?"

"I promised him, since I love my sister more than anything, that he can be right below her."

"As your lover?"

"As my brother."

"Then you must be committing some serious incest."

"Why do you even care?"

He was silent.

"What, you think that just because you bit me I'm yours now? I'm not an object you can posses!"

He stood up and walked towards her his bangs covering his eyes. He punched the wall on both sides of her hovering over her.

"Who are you to assume what I think?" he hissed.

She gave him her piercing gaze causing him to smirk.

"You don't scare me," he breathed in her ear causing her to shiver, "powerless fool."

She snarled and pushed him away.

"I come up here to cheer you up and this is what I get! I don't know what your fucking problem is but you better fix it before you piss me off more than you already have!" she warned.

She made her way to the door, but Hitoshi put his hand on it before she could open it.

"Get mad, it turns me on!" he mocked.

She let out an 'ugh' and shoved him out of the way. She walked to the damaged fence and started to climb.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"If I can't get down by the stairs then I'm fucking jumping!" she shouted.

He growled, grabbed her wrist, and threw her to the ground pinning her wrists above her head. She gasped as she realized his green irises had turned red.

"Shut up you insufferable woman," he muttered.

He pressed his lips against hers using her gasp of shock as a chance to insert his tongue in her mouth letting it roam. She bucked and struggled against him only making his hold on her tighter.

'_I cannot give into this man! I absolutely refuse, but…I can't help it; he's a fucking amazing kisser!'_

She moaned and kissed him back causing him to smirk against her lips.

'_Smug bastard!'_

He released her wrists and let her bury her hands in his short hair. Their tongues fought for control; she won. She let her tongue wander and explore every part of his mouth. She rolled them over so that she was on top and ran her hands up and down his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and let her take control. She pulled apart for a brief moment to breathe until he pulled her head back down. He rolled back over so that he was back on top. They both finally pulled apart for air.

RING!

'_What happened? The final bell? There is no way we've been up here that long!'_ Hitoshi thought.

'_**Look down, she was plenty willing'**_

'_Oh crap, you didn't!'_

'_**Calm down, we only made out with her. Feels good doesn't it?'**_

"Kiyomi I'm sorry! My demon side took over and-."

"This never happened."

She got up, brushed off, and combed her fingers through her hair. She opened the door and without turning back stated,

"Don't beat yourself up about it, it wasn't your fault."

"Where are you going?"

"Kagome and I are going to visit Shippo and Bankotsu to catch up a little."

There it was again, that flash of jealously. He didn't answer and watched as she left.

**(A/N: Super long! Review!) **


	11. Flirtatious Friends

**I know I haven't been updating but it's not my fault, it's my father's. He wouldn't let me on the computer cuz of some business PowerPoint or something. Anyways, enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I do own The Solstice Rose because I made them up.**

_Last time:_

"Kagome and I are going to visit Shippo and Bankotsu to catch up a little."

_This time:_

"I'll go see which room they're in," Kagome offered skipping to the counter.

Kiyomi nodded and eyed her suspiciously; she'd been acting…perky ever since school got out. And the thing that made her suspicious was that she smelled like Inuyasha. Not that Inuyasha was bad or anything, she actually thought he'd be really good for Kagome, but, even so, she wondered what they actually _did_. She snapped out of her thoughts as Kagome came back.

"They're in room 6586," she announced heading for the elevator.

Kiyomi whistled, "Damn that's above first class."

They finally made it to the first floor and walked down the hall nonchalantly ignoring the calls from the persistent lechers in the elevator. They stopped at room 6586 and knocked on the door. Then a man with black hair pulled in a ponytail opened the door. He was wearing a yellow t-shirt that was to short revealing a six-pack, tight fitting white jeans, and silver hoop earrings.

"OMG, KAGGIE, YOMI!" he squealed.

He tackled them to the ground.

"Jakotsu, you haven't changed a bit!" Kagome breathed.

"Get off me! I can't breathe!" Kiyomi gasped.

"Oops, sorry," Jakotsu apologized.

He helped them up and smiled.

"I haven't seen you two in forever! You're so beautiful!" he gushed.

"Thanks!" Kagome replied.

"And you're looking as beautiful as ever," Kiyomi viewed.

"You think so? I've been using a new conditioner," he mused running a hand through his ponytail.

"Hey, no fair, they came to see me not you," Shippo pouted standing in the doorway shirtless.

Kiyomi and Kagome's eyes widened and they looked between the two.

"You were in the room _together_ while Shippo was _shirtless_?" Kagome asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I know what you're thinking; I used to be in love with Shippo and I was just in his room and all. But I've moved on," Jakotsu explained.

"I see," Kiyomi sweat dropped.

"Well come on in," Shippo announced stepping to the side.

They walked in and gaped at the size of his suite. It had a huge king-sized bed with white bedding, two big brown dressers, a flat screen TV on the wall, a spacious closet, and a big bathroom.

"Damn," they muttered in awe.

Shippo chuckled and stood beside them.

"Yeah, mom and dad have been good to us all these years. Even though we're bounty hunters, they adopted all eight of us," Shippo said.

"I'm glad," Kagome said.

"Sorry to cut my visit short, but where's Bankotsu? He said he wanted to talk to me," Kiyomi asked.

"He's the last door down the hall on the right," Shippo informed.

"Thanks it was nice seeing you again."

She walked out the door.

"I think I'm gonna got to, I'm tired," Jakotsu yawned.

"Ok, bye Jakotsu," Kagome sang.

"Bye Kaggie!"

He walked out the door. She smiled and turned back to Shippo who was staring at her. Suddenly, he grabbed her wrist and threw her on the bed. She yelped as he hopped on top of her.

"W-What are you doing?"

He sniffed every inch of her and growled.

"Naraku finally did it didn't he. He took your innocence and I wasn't there to stop him," he hissed.

Kagome's expression softened and she brought a hand up to his cheek.

"We all have to make sacrifices sometimes."

"Not you; not my Kagome."

"Why does everyone think they have to go out of their way to help me? I'm tired of seeing everyone hurt because of me!"

"Well nobody cares so shut up and accept it," he retorted.

She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. He smirked.

"You know what I'm going to have to do now, don't you?"

She quirked an eyebrow as he sniffed her again and cringed.

"I'm going to have to get rid of that dog's smell," he declared.

"What?"

He smirked and nuzzled her cheek, and then the other. He moved down to her neck and started rubbing against her. Kagome blushed madly.

"Um Shippo, I think you've rubbed your scent on me thoroughly enough," Kagome laughed nervously.

He looked up and smiled mischievously. He put the tip of his index finger on her lips.

"Not thoroughly enough," he whispered huskily.

She blushed darker and pushed his hand away sitting up.

"Geez, why do you always do things like that," she muttered.

He laughed and hugged her tightly, "Because I just can't get enough of you Kaggie!"

She smiled and hugged him back.

"I guess you're right. I mean, I'd be persistent to if I hadn't beat someone at Dance Dance Revolution after all these years," she admitted innocently.

He tensed and glared at her playfully.

"Oh yeah," he challenged walking to his closet.

He pulled out two DDR mats and the game. He walked over to the flat screen and set up the game. Kagome smirked and stood up,

"Let's do this."

_With Kiyomi:_

Kiyomi walked down the never-ending hallway until she made it to the last door on the right. She knocked on it lightly and waited until the door open revealing her best friend, Bankotsu, who had his hair down and shirtless.

"I almost forgot how much you and Shippo love walking around shirtless," she laughed walking in.

"And I almost forgot how lovely your smile is, since Masashi took it away," he replied closing the door.

"Now, now Ban-Ban, it was my choice. Let's not dwell on it."

"Well forgive me for finding it somewhat difficult to forget that some sadistic bastard is abusing the one I love," he raised his voice and then whispered, "and I can't do a damn thing about it."

"Don't blame yourself, I wouldn't and I won't let you get into this."

He snorted and plopped on his bed.

You have no idea how hard it was for me to leave to America," he muttered.

She smiled and sat beside him running a hand through his hair.

"And you have no idea how hard it was for me to let you go," she whispered hoarsely.

He grabbed her hand and held it against his cheek reveling in the sensation of her touch.

"Your touch."

He pulled her down and nuzzled her neck breathing deeply.

"Your scent."

He brought her fingers to his mouth nibbling and sucking on her middle finger.

"Your taste."

He pressed her against his chest tightly and nibbled on her ear causing her to moan.

"Y-You can't-."

He started rubbing her other ear gently and traced his tongue inside her ear.

"S-Stop!" she cried out.

He stopped and rolled them over so that he was on top. He touched her cheek causing her to shiver.

"Are you really goin to act like that night never happened?" he asked.

She looked away from him. He frowned, moved a hand up her shirt, and circled her nipple in slow circles. She whimpered and arched her back. He kissed and sucked on her neck. He moved his hand under her skirt and panties and moved back up to her ear.

"Did you forget every kiss I gave you? Did you forget how good my caresses made you feel? Did you forget how many times you moaned and screamed my name," he looked deep into her eyes, "well this time I promise you won't forget."

He kissed her passionately and moaned at the feel of her lips against his.

'_It's been so long since I've felt her lips against mine. I've denied every woman's touch hoping that one day I could feel this sensation again, even if for one more time…'_

Bankotsu snapped out of his thoughts as Kiyomi pushed him away gently. He gasped as he saw the look on her face; she suddenly looked so exhausted. There were dark purple circles under her eyes and all the color was drained from her face. How hadn't he noticed that?

"I'm tired. Just so tired…," she whispered closing her eyes.

He got off her and put her under the covers. She was breathing heavily, was she sick?

"Can Kagome spend the night here? I don't think I can make it home and I won't let her go alone."

"Of course, now rest."

She immediately fell asleep. He stared at her with sympathy in his eyes.

'_You and Kagome deserve so much better than this…'_

**(A/N: Review!)**


	12. Busted

**Enjoy! **

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I do own The Solstice Rose because I made them up.**

_Last time:_

'_You and Kagome deserve so much better than this…'_

_This time:_

Kiyomi stirred and opened her eyes leisurely to see a full moon through the sliding glass window.

'_I'm…still in the hotel' _she reminded herself.

She sat up slowly and looked around. Bankotsu had his head lying on the spot next to her, but he was sitting in a chair. She smiled and entangled her fingers in his hair.

'_It's such a shame that my heart has rejected you too Bankotsu…'_

He stirred and opened his eyes causing her to pull her hand back.

"Yomi," he asked groggily and stretched, "how long have you been up."

"About thirty seconds," she laughed.

He sat on the bed a few inches away from the foot of the bed, slid her on his lap so that she was straddling him, and cupped her face.

"Are you ok?" he asked worriedly.

She nodded and looked into his hypnotic blue eyes. He pulled her closer.

"Kiyomi…"

He pushed them both down on the bed and looked at her with love-filled eyes.

"From now on Kiyomi, even if you marry someone else or if you fall in love with someone else, until I die or find another, I put myself in the running for your lover," he whispered determinedly.

He pressed his lips against hers in a gentle and passionate kiss. Her eyes widened and then softened as comfort overwhelmed her. Bankotsu was so strong yet so gentle. His touch could comfort anyone no matter what. He pulled away and trailed soft kisses down her neck and back up to her ear.

"I want you to remember that night Kiyomi," he whispered.

He traced his tongue along the inside of her ear causing her to shiver.

She sighed, "Bankotsu, I don't think I can ever like you that way. I'm sorry."

She knew he was hurt but she couldn't just use him for comfort. He chuckled softly.

"You won't know unless you try," he replied.

He moved back down and started to suck on the base of her neck.

She laughed softly, "You've always been the persistent one, haven't you?"

She felt him grin against her neck, "Persistence leads to victory. That's my motto."

"So you're not going to give up until I fall in love?" she asked mockingly.

"Mmmhmm," he mumbled.

Her expression became somber, "Why do want to suffer like that?"

He looked up from the eggplant colored mark on her neck and stared at her questioningly.

"You're saying all these things like you already know what's going to happen! But if I do find someone I love and want to spend the rest of my life with, what are you going to do? It doesn't look like you can just move on. Are you gonna be depressed forever, are you gonna isolate yourself from everyone, or worse," she looked into his blue eyes with tears in her own, "are you going to try and hurt yourself?"

He just gazed at her intensely and silently as she went on.

"What's gonna happen huh? Answer me!" she sobbed.

He sat up and pulled her into his arms letting her cry into his bare chest.

"I just want everything to go back to normal! I want mom, dad, and grandfather to be alive! I want Souta to be with us again! I-I want everything back to the way it was before Masashi and Naraku came!"

He smiled sadly and held her tightly.

"I've been waiting for you to tear down that wall of yours. I was beginning to think you thought you couldn't open up to me anymore," he whispered.

She just continued to cry into his chest until they both fell asleep.

_In the morning with Shippo and Kagome:_

Kagome awoke slowly squinting as the sunlight shone brightly in her eyes. She shivered as a cold breeze from the open window brushed across her stomach. She looked down and saw that she was only in her bra and underwear. She sat up and looked around.

"My uniform…"

"Is right here," Shippo sang holding her uniform in front of her, "I stripped you and Kiyomi because your uniforms were dirty and then I washed them!"

Kagome took her uniform, smirked, and muttered, "Pervert."

He laughed and tackled her to the bed.

"You know it!"

She giggled and tried to push him off her but to no avail.

"C'mon fatty, I need to get ready and you crushing me isn't helping!" she teased.

"Hey now little girl, don't go calling me fat. This is all muscle! Apologize prisoner!" he ordered playfully.

"As if!"

A mischievous grin appeared on his face, "Then you leave me no choice!"

He started tickling her. She giggled uncontrollably as he tickled her weak spots.

"C'mon say you're sorry!"

"N-N-Never!"

"Say it!"

"Alright, alright! I'm sorry!"

Shippo sat up and smiled in triumph.

"You may get dressed now."

She scoffed and kicked him off running to the bathroom. She laughed as he shouted for her to open the door.

"No thanks!"

"But I want to take a shower with my Kaggie!" he pouted.

She just rolled her eyes and stepped into the warm shower. She scrubbed herself thoroughly because of all the sweat from playing Shippo at DDR. She won of course but that doesn't mean it was easy! They had been dancing since they were little and they were awesome! Not to mention they could both sing. However, when Shippo left, Kagome hadn't sang or danced at all, she didn't see a reason to sing if Shippo wasn't there.

Kagome sighed in content and dried off. She put on her uniform, brushed her hair with Shippo's brush, and stepped out of the bathroom. She saw Shippo straightening up the room and smiled.

"Here, let me help," she offered.

She walked over to the bed and remade it. Then she started picking up the wrappers and cans they left on the floor the other night. She threw them in the trashcan and turned around to see Shippo gazing at her with a seductive and smug smirk on his face. He walked toward her, grabbed her red scarf, and pulled her close to him.

"What are you up to now?" she sighed.

He chuckled, "What would any normal guy be up to with a sexy girl in his room?"

She snorted and removed his hand from her scarf.

"Well I got to go to school."

She walked around looking for her bag and found it next to the bed. She bent over and picked up but dropped it in shock when she felt two arms wrap around her.

"It won't hurt if you're just a _little _late," he assured.

He pushed her on the bed and hopped on top of her.

"Shippo stop playing around! I have to go to school!" Kagome ordered.

Shippo leaned down toward her ear and breathed,

"I'm not playing this time…Kagome."

She gasped at hearing him say her name for once and gasped even louder once he started kissing her neck.

"_What's gotten into him? He's never gotten physical before!'_

"Shippo get off!" she demanded.

"Yeah Shippo I know you love the girl but learn some self control," Bankotsu tsked.

Shippo looked up slightly and glared irately at Kiyomi and Bankotsu. He sighed and got off.

"I'll stop…for now," he muttered.

"Don't worry Shippo, we'll see you after school," Kiyomi assured.

"We won't be here after school," he muttered.

"I know Bankotsu told me you're going to perform at The Club (don't judge me teehee) and we'll get ready and meet you there ok?"

"Ok," he pouted.

"Alright Kagome, let's go," Kiyomi ushered.

Kagome nodded and walked out the door with Kiyomi behind her.

_At school:_

Kiyomi sorted through her locker looking for her math book and stuff, and it took a very unusual amount of time. She didn't know why but she was nervous about seeing Hitoshi again. She blushed and brought a hand to her lips.

"Hey Kagome, Kiyomi!" Sango shouted running up to them with Miroku, Inuyasha, and Hitoshi in tow.

"Hey Sango!" Kagome replied shutting her locker and noticed the disgusted look on Inuyasha's face.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"You smell like that fox!" he gagged.

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah we spent the night with Bankotsu and Shippo."

This caught Hitoshi's attention.

"Oh yeah, and what did you do?" Miroku asked with a lecherous glint in his eyes.

"Well I played DDR with Shippo, and won, while Kiyomi…what did you do Yomi?"

Kiyomi shut her locker door and turned toward them.

"We just talked about stuff," she stated simply.

Hitoshi's eyes looked her over in inspection and caught an almost completely covered hickey at the base of her neck. He snorted and looked away which was not unnoticed by Kiyomi.

"Something wrong?" she asked calmly and casually.

"Nothing just thinking of the nice "chat" you and your dear "brother" had," he retorted coolly.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked her voice sounding irate.

"Oh nothing, just thought your talk was just a little too physical," he replied raising his voice.

She glared and then smirked suddenly getting a great idea on how to piss him off.

"And so what if it was a little physical? Or, better yet, what if it was completely physical?" she retorted.

His eyes widened and flashed red for a quick moment.

"Then I'd recommend you'd see the counselor about committing incest by fooling around with your so called brother," he growled slightly.

Ok, now _she _was pissed off.

"And how do you know I was fooling around with my brother? How do you know I wasn't with some guy from the club? How do you know if I'm not just some prostitute or whore off the street," she walked up to him and looked him straight in the eyes, "don't go around assuming shit like you know me!"

She walked away not caring about the glares being drilled into her back by Hitoshi.

"You know Hitoshi," Kagome spoke, "you really need to be careful about what you say around Kiyomi, she's more sensitive than she looks and we're going through a lot. I can't tell you what we're going through exactly but just be careful what you say because, for her, words run deeper than any wound."

He just glared out the window and, after a while, went to math class.

_At Lunch:_

They all sat at their usual table talking about random things, except Kiyomi and Hitoshi. Kiyomi picked at her untouched ramen, while Hitoshi just looked out the window.

"I'm sorry Kagome but you really need to go to the Girls' locker room and take a shower, you smell like that fox!" Inuyasha half teased.

"You know he said the same thing about you," she laughed.

"Well he's on crack because I use Old Spice and I smells good!" he announced.

"You know I'm sure you'd both get along better if you got to know each other," she mused.

"No."

"Yeah! How about you guys come to the club with us? We're meeting them after school there!" Kagome offered.

"Sure, that sounds fun!" Sango squealed.

"As long as Lady Sango is going," Miroku sang.

"Then I guess I'm going," Inuyasha muttered.

"Ok Hitoshi how about-."

"Whatever it is, I'm pretty sure I have no choice in the matter so yes," he responded cutting Kagome off.

"Well, um, ok…" she mumbled.

Suddenly, Kiyomi sniffed and her ears perked up. She looked around with fear evident in her eyes and grabbed Kagome's arm to run, but it was too late. There standing in the doorway of the cafeteria was Naraku and Masashi. They both had irritated looks on their faces but walked calmly and coolly over to the table. By then Kiyomi had already sat down and was looking down in her lap. Girls whispered and giggled about the two men and were staring at them with lustful eyes.

"Thank goodness you're safe," Naraku breathed; they were _really _good actors.

"We were so worried when you didn't come home," Masashi whispered sadly as if he was trying to hold back his tears.

Kiyomi turned her head away, while Kagome just glared at the two.

"Well you can see we're fine. Now go," Kagome hissed.

Naraku quirked an eyebrow at her attitude until finally noticing there were other people at the table. His gaze became sharp and cold.

"Kagome, who are these people?" Naraku asked through slightly gritted teeth.

"They're classmates of ours, just classmates," she assured trying to make sure her voice didn't crack; she was scared.

He gazed at her intensely making sure she knew how much trouble she was in.

"They better be."

"And what if we're not just classmates? What if we're friends?" Inuyasha asked mockingly.

Naraku sneered and clenched his fists trying to hold himself back. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and scooted close to Kagome. Naraku looked at Masashi, smirked, and turned toward everyone in the cafeteria.

"Ladies," he started in a smooth voice, "how about you all go freshen up? My friend and I here would like to get to know you all better."

Every female in there immediately rushed to the locker room. Masashi turned toward the guys.

"And I happened to see the security guard in the surveillance room sleeping, so how about you guys sneak in and see how the girls are doing?" Masashi suggested nonchalantly.

They were out in five seconds flat. Masashi's expression then became cold and he turned sharply towards Kiyomi with a piercing gaze.

"Kiyomi look at me," he ordered.

She immediately obeyed noticing a light bruise on his cheek, and wished she hadn't once she saw that he had spotted her hickey. A shock, like the kind you get from a plastic slide, tinged her skin making her gasp and grab her choker.

"Where were you last night?" he asked roughly.

Tears were welling in her eyes; she was so scared. She whimpered as a stronger shock spread through her body.

"I'm going to ask you again. Where. Were. You. Last. Night?" he asked firmly.

"I-I was with Bankotsu," she whispered in a tiny voice.

Kagome growled quietly as she actually saw a little shock of electricity tinged her skin.

"_That man _is back?" he hissed.

She nodded hesitantly. He put a hand on her shoulder gripping it firmly and bent down toward her ear,

"And what did you _do_?" he asked menacingly.

"Masashi leave her alone! They just talked!" Kagome shouted shooting up from her seat.

"No one was talking to you! Sit down!" Naraku ordered.

Kagome glared at him challengingly.

"Kagome, please, sit down," Kiyomi pleaded shakily.

Masashi smirked and moved down to her neck inhaling deeply.

"You're afraid of me," he laughed softly.

He trailed his tongue in circles around a spot her neck until something unexpected happened. Hitoshi grabbed the hand that was on her shoulder and clenched it tightly.

"Don't. Touch. Her!" he hissed.

"I am her legal guardian I can do what I want with her!" Masashi snapped.

"Except sexual and physical abuse!"

He laughed, "She comes to me willingly!"

Hitoshi glanced at Kiyomi in shock making her turn her head away. Then, Masashi brought his knee into Hitoshi's stomach causing him to double over and fall to the floor in pain. Masashi smirked and pinned him to the ground.

"You're a pretty one aren't you? I know people who'll pay good money for you," he leaned down and trailed his tongue from the base of his neck to the inside of his ear, "but maybe I should have a little test drive first."

Hitoshi snarled, wrenched his hand from his grasp, punched him in the jaw, and kicked him off.

"Sick bastard!" he growled kneeing him in the face.

He raised his fist but stopped dead once he heard Kiyomi scream in pain. He snapped his head in her direction and saw huge bolts of electricity engulfing her body. Her hair flew around her and the area around her was glowing white.

"NO! PLEASE, STOP, SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING," Kagome sobbed running to Kiyomi only to be grabbed by Naraku, "STOP PLEASE YOU'RE HURTING HER!"

"Did you know that only takes fifty amps to kill a human? I wonder how much a half demon can take?" he asked grinning evilly.

Kiyomi screamed louder and fell to the floor while grabbing her collar. Masashi smirked, stood up, brushed off, and left. Naraku whispered in Kagome's ear,

"Freshen up when you get home; I want to have fun for a _very _long time."

She shivered and hugged herself as he walked out the door. She looked back to Kiyomi, who was in more pain than before, and noticed her uniform was starting to burn. Not like fire just being torn.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked Hitoshi as he took of the shirt of his uniform.

"I can take it better than her, if she takes it alone she'll die," he answered.

He then wrapped his arms around her hissed in pain as the electricity surged through him. Sango and Miroku just watched in shock; they were confused and worried about Kagome and Kiyomi.

"I'm calling the police," Sango announced pulling out her phone.

"Don't waste your time we've done it a million times it doesn't work," Kagome muttered.

"Well we have to do something!"

Hitoshi groaned in pain and held Kiyomi even tighter.

'_Who were those guys? Why is Kiyomi so afraid of them? She's not afraid of anyone! Maybe she and Kagome should stay at our house _._, it's better than thinking there with those guys or Bankotsu and Shippo'_

He snapped out of his thoughts when his body relaxed as the electricity left him. He looked down at Kiyomi and was shocked by her expression; she looked so weak and…defeated. He pressed her spastic body against his chest and nuzzled her head with his nose.

"You should have told me," he whispered.

Tears welled her eyes threatening to fall, but she bit her lip to hold them back drawing blood in the process. She couldn't hold it any longer; she exploded. Violent sobs racked her body as she hid her face in his chest. Kagome watched in shock, had Masashi…broken her? She felt Inuyasha pull her against his chest and turn her head away.

"You don't have to watch," he spoke softly and comfortingly.

She accepted his embrace because it was most likely the last she'd ever get. She knew that Naraku was furious no matter how well he had managed to cover it up. She was probably going to die when she got home. She already knew his style; merciless.

Kiyomi eventually calmed down but her body did not stop its continuous spasms. That was the worse shock he had ever given her. She looked up at Hitoshi who was still holding her tightly. He really did care, but she couldn't get any closer to him. She pushed herself off him and leaned on a table for support. She waited for her body to stop shaking until she stood up straight and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Miroku asked.

She stopped and without looking back answered, "I can't go to the club looking like this, now can I?

They all gaped at her surprised she even felt like talking to anyone. Kagome then wriggled out of Inuyasha's grasp and followed her.

She then turned back and smiled, "Don't forget to meet us at The Club!"

**(A/N: Dudes that took me like 5 years to write! Review!)**


	13. The Club

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I do own The Solstice Rose because I made them up.**

**P.S. I do not own any of the songs I use in this fic. And if some of you don't like my choice of songs, tough.**

_Last time:_

She then turned back and smiled, "Don't forget to meet us at The Club!"

_This time:_

Kiyomi and Kagome knew they couldn't just go home, walk in, and walk back out without being mauled by Masashi and Naraku, so they decided to shop for new outfits. As they got in the cab wearing their new outfits, they sang to strengthen their rusty vocal cords. Kagome was wearing purple skinny jeans with a small zipper on each cuff, a black graphic shirt with purple hearts with gold rims and a gold gun with the word 'Peace' in purple, and black and purple vans with her hair down. Kiyomi was wearing a white halter-top, a short black skirt with a white sash belt with black rhinestones along the edge, black peep toe heels, and a black beret with her hair in a high ponytail.

Once they arrived, they paid the cab driver and walked to the front of the line ignoring the protests from the other people who've been waiting. They simply walked past the security guard until he pulled them back.

"I don't think so ladies, get in the back!" he barked.

"Geez so rude even to an old friend," Kiyomi tsked.

"C'mon Suikotsu, let go before I drop your ass right here," Kagome threatened half playfully.

He had a puzzled expression until he got a good look at them.

"Kiyomi, Kagome! Holy crap how long has it been?" he asked laughing.

"Too long!" Kagome answered.

"Obviously! What brings you here?"

"We just came to resurrect an old hobby of ours," Kiyomi commented.

"Go right on in!" he insisted opening the doors.

"Thanks don't forget to watch!"

They walked in and smiled. It was a big club but it only had one floor. They saw the stage all the way at the other end and immediately headed towards the door that said 'Backstage'.

When they walked in and a certain someone came and tackled them to the floor…again.

"You came!"Jakotsu squealed.

"Duh," they laughed in unison.

"C'mon let me do your makeup! Since I know you didn't put any on," he teased.

"And what exactly are you tryna say?" Kagome huffed.

Jakotsu laughed a pulled her over to a stool by a big dresser filled with makeup and accessories. He took some natural colored blush and gently brushed it across her cheeks. Then he took out two small containers of purple and black eye shadow and mixed it expertly on each eyelid. Thirty minutes later Kagome was done and with soft curls in her hair.

Next, he started on Kiyomi. He again mixed some white and black eye shadow on her eyelids and applied some black lip stick on her bottom lip and white on her upper lip. He finished her look with some silver hoop earrings.

"You two look so gorgeous!" he squealed.

"Thanks," Kiyomi said.

"So…, now what do we do? Wait for the guys or what?" Kagome asked.

"Nope, you two just go right on that stage and do your thing! With these in your ears of course, I need to know which song you want to do," he explained putting an earpiece in each of their ears.

"You still have our songs?" Kiyomi asked incredulously.

"Of course I do! How could I throw away such precious memories? Even if they are only instrumental, I could still hear you two singing every single word and hum," he replied.

They smiled and hugged him.

"Don't get me tearing up now! Go on that stage and tell me what song you wanna do first," he ordered in a shaky voice.

They nodded and went up the steps and onto the stage. Everything went quiet as they stood in the middle of the big circular black stage. Memorable feelings rushed through the both of them; adrenaline, joy, contentment. Kagome looked over to Kiyomi and mouthed the name of the song she wanted to do. Kiyomi nodded in response and muttered the name so Jakotsu could hear. That's when they both saw Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Hitoshi walk in. They sat at a table in the back and all the while Inuyasha and Hitoshi were staring at them intensely. Kagome and Kiyomi started in unison.

Please don't stop the music  
>Please don't stop the music<br>Please don't stop the music  
>Please don't stop the music<p>

Kagome started the first verse.

It's getting late  
>I'm making my way over to my favorite place<br>I gotta get my body moving  
>Shake the stress away<br>I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
>Possible candidate, yeah<br>Who knew  
>That you'd be up in here looking like you do<br>You're making staying over here, impossible  
>Baby, I must say your aura is incredible<br>If you don't have to go, don't

They both made their way down the steps to the dance floor slowly making their way to Sango. What were they going to tell them? We've been living with two abusive men since we were five and have been raped and molested since we were seven. Didn't think so. These people weren't stupid to their disappointment and they were going to have to come up with a _real _good excuse.

I wanna take you away  
>Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play<br>I just can't refuse it  
>Like the way you do this<br>Keep on rockin' to it  
>Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music<br>I wanna take you away  
>Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play<br>I just can't refuse it  
>Like the way you do this<br>Keep on rockin' to it  
>Please don't stop the, please don't stop the<br>Please don't stop the music

They made it to Sango and were now, all three of them, swaying they're hips to the music. Then Kiyomi started her verse.

Baby are you ready cause it's getting close  
>Don't you feel the passion ready to explode?<br>What goes on between us no one has to know  
>This is a private show oh<p>

As the chorus started again, Miroku came up behind Sango and started to move with her. The crowd that surrounded them now cheered and awed at the dancing couple. Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha and Hitoshi, more so Inuyasha, and noticed that they were trying to fend off a hoard of girls. This made Kagome mad. She moved through the crowd her voice not faltering, grabbed Inuyasha's hand, pulled him over to the rest of them, and grinded against him. After recovering from shock he smirked, put his hands on her waist, and moved with her.

"You're a good dancer Inuyasha," Kagome shouted as Kiyomi sang the rest of her part.

He smirked smugly, "You haven't seen my best!"

Once the song was over, another one started, but it wasn't Kiyomi's or Kagome's. In fact, it was Kagome's favorite song to dance to, and none other than Shippo Naginata preformed it. He was wearing a green shirt with a gray vest, gray skinny jeans, and green vans.

Get out my head and into the bed girl...  
>Cause you done know, plottin' out the fantasy..<br>Hey baby girl and it's you a the key...yo...me go so then

Once the chorus started Kagome started shaking her hips like a Hawaiian dancer (or like Shakira) getting lost in the music, while Shippo made his way to her.

From you look inna me eye gal I see that you want me  
>When you gonna give it up to me<br>Because you body enticing, you makin' me want it  
>When you gonna give it up to me<br>Well if a no today girl then a must be tomorrow  
>When you fulfill my fantasy<br>Because you know I give you lovin' straight like an arrow  
>When you gonna give it up to me<p>

By then Shippo was already behind Kagome. He looked over to Inuyasha, placed an arm around Kagome's waist, smirked, and winked at him. Inuyasha eyes widened and then turned into daggers. He clenched his teeth and hands; the bastard was doing it on purpose! Then, all his anger melted away as Kagome started to sing.

As a woman on my own I got it goin on  
>And I'm liking what I'm seeing I don't wanna be alone<br>Cause you got me in a daze your illusion make me sway  
>We go back and forth and round and round and nothing turn away<br>Baby boy could it be wonderful like this  
>To say it's only bout in the way you twist<br>Cause you got me in a daze your illusion make me sway  
>I'm caught into you now I'm tempted to stay, oh no!<p>

Inuyasha watched with an envious glare as Shippo and Kagome moved expertly in sync with each other. However, what pissed him off the most was what happened next. As the chorus repeated in a slow steady beat (the first four lines of the chorus), Shippo spun her so that she was facing towards him with her leg between his and his leg between hers. They both moved slowly with the beat back and forth, and, when the tempo returned to normal, Shippo untangled their legs and started shaking his hips like hers (*snickers* that looks so funny in my head).

As the song continued, Kiyomi couldn't help but glance back at the irritated Hitoshi, and, when she did, her eyes flickered crimson red. Hitoshi was still surrounded by girls, but one bold on was whispering something in his ear and nibbling on it. This was _completely _unacceptable for some reason. She pushed her way through the crowd and when she made it through, she put on a seductive smirk and slid on his lap ignoring the redhead rubbing his shoulders. She turned his head to her and used the other hand to circle his chest.

"Hi baby, I missed you," she cooed.

He stared at her with his eyes widened in shock, but he recovered and decided to play along. He smirked with that smug smirk she 'hated' so much and slid an arm around her waist.

"Me to," he responded huskily.

"Hey bitch, I was here first! Get lost," the redheaded slut shouted.

"He's my man why should I," Kiyomi retorted with a bored side-glance.

"Because…because that's not fair," she shot back.

"What are you, four? Bitch besides you don't know me so who said I play fair? Now get the hell out of my sight before I make you," she threatened turning to her fully with her piercing gaze (the line 'who said I played fair?' belongs to Sonya Rivers).

The redhead girl huffed, flipped her hair, and walked off. The crowd of girls had cleared which left the two alone. Kiyomi her head away from his still smug smirk with an irate expression.

"Listen, the only reason I did that was to repay you back for earlier. Of course, I didn't pay in full because you saved my life, but I'll find another way-."

Before she could finish her sentence Hitoshi grabbed her chin and pressed his lips against hers. It was a soft a gentle kiss, and, before she could react, he pulled away.

"Now your debt is cleared," he whispered hoarsely.

She nodded dumbly, stood up, and walked away feeling his gaze on her. She was still blushing when she walked back to Kagome, who was hugging and laughing with Shippo, and the others, but, before they could ask, another song started. A familiar soothing whisper invaded Kiyomi's ears saying 'closer' and she turned to see Bankotsu on the stage with a hat (like Ne-Yo's) covering his eyes. He had on a white dress shirt that had four buttons undone and a black suit (basically he's dressed like Ne-Yo). Then a spotlight was shined on him and Kiyomi.

Turn the lights off in this place  
>And she shines just like a star<br>And I swear I know her face  
>I just don't know who you are<br>Turn the music up in here  
>I still hear her loud and clear<br>Like she's right there in my ear  
>Telling me that she wants to own me<br>To control me  
>Come closer (Come closer)<p>

He was already in front of her and held out his hand for her to take. She took it and her pulled her against his frame.

_Come closer_

They danced with the beat of the chorus in a fast waltz mixed with the tango. Hitoshi watched this and felt his youkai blood boiling faster with every minute of it. Why, why can't that be him? Was he jealous of Bankotsu's looks? Hell no. He was jealous of the bond he had with Kiyomi.

Bankotsu spun Kiyomi and brought her into his arms so that her back was pressed against his frame.

I can feel her on my skin  
>I can taste her on my tongue<br>She's the sweetest taste of sin  
>The more I get the more I want<br>She wants to own me  
>Come closer<br>She says come closer

Kiyomi felt like this was all too good to be true. Bankotsu was with her again and Kagome was _truly _happy, it couldn't be better. Except, that Masashi was waiting for her at home leaving Kagome vulnerable. Maybe Kiyomi could leave Kagome with Shippo? Better yet Jakotsu.

Before she knew it, Bankotsu grabbed her thigh, lifted it up and dipped her low singing the last lyrics softly.

Come closer

Everyone applauded and clapped, except for Hitoshi. Bankotsu smiled and hugged her tightly and she returned it.

"Hey Kiyomi, how about you sing a song for us?" Shippo shouted.

"Yeah, it's been a while since we've heard your voice solo Yomi," Kagome pressed.

"I don't know it's been awhile and-."

"Kiyomi, Kiyomi, Kiyomi!" they chanted.

Kiyomi smiled, her real warm smile, and sighed in defeat.

"Alright, what do you wanna hear?"

"Anything!"

She thought about it and then walked to the stage. She stood in the middle looking at her friends, smiling noticing Hitoshi had joined them, and he and Bankotsu were glaring at each other. She muttered the name so Jakotsu should hear and the music started. Then, she took a deep breath and started.

I'm a train wreck in the morning  
>I'm a bitch in the afternoon<br>Every now and then without warning  
>I can be really mean towards you<br>I'm a puzzle yes indeed  
>Ever complex in every way<br>And all the pieces aren't even in the box  
>And yet, you see the picture clear as day.<p>

I don't know why you love me  
>And that's why I love you<br>You catch me when I fall  
>Accept me flaws and all<br>And that's why I love you  
>And that's why I love you<br>And that's why I love you

She saw couples slow dancing as if they were at the prom. Then she spotted a certain couple that sparked her interest, Miroku and Sango. She smiled at them and continued.

I neglect you when I'm working  
>When I need attention I tend to nag<br>I'm a host of imperfection  
>And you see past all that<br>I'm a peasant by some standards  
>But in your eyes I'm a queen<br>You see potential in all my flaws  
>and that's exactly what I mean<p>

I don't know why you love me  
>And that's why I love you<br>You catch me when I fall  
>Accept me flaws and all<br>And that's why I love you  
>And that's why I love you<br>And that's why I love you

I don't know why you love me  
>And that's why I love you<br>You catch me when I fall  
>Accept me flaws and all<br>and that's why I love you

She finished and heard the roaring applause. Smiling, she bowed and glanced over at her friends again seeing Bankotsu smiling smugly probably thinking the song was for him. Hitoshi immediately entered her thoughts and she thought about who the song was really for. It was originally for Bankotsu but she only loved him as a brother. What about now? And Hitoshi…she didn't know. The truth was she didn't know who it was for.

_With Naraku:_

Naraku stood in the middle of his room with his shirt off and hair in a ponytail. He had moved all the furniture aside so he could practice with his sword, which he did when he was mad. That damned Inuyasha kid was going to be a problem in disciplining Kagome. He was having enough trouble breaking her as it is! It was that Kiyomi's fault for giving her such freedom! He swiped his sword in one quick movement to the side. Then he returned it to its engraved case as he heard Masashi come in.

"Any word from them?" Naraku asked him gruffly.

"None yet," Masashi replied seductively hugging him from behind.

Naraku tensed; this was _not_ a good sign.

"What the hell are you doing!" Naraku barked.

Masashi breathed in his ear.

"You need to loosen up Naraku. There are a lot of_ fun_ things we can do while they're gone," he persuaded.

"No thanks. Now get out of my room," he ordered calmly.

"Aww Naraku," Masashi whined nibbling his ear.

Naraku flinched away, "Damn it! Get out!"

Masashi didn't budge trailing kisses up and down his neck.

"Stop playing hard to get Onigumo, it isn't like we haven't done this before," he urged.

It was true. Masashi had taken Naraku years ago and enjoyed every minute. Anybody who he found beautiful, he took without a second thought. He wasn't bi he wasn't gay he was just...Masashi.

"That was forced on me! And you said once you had Kiyomi you'd stop!" Naraku reminded pushing him away.

Masashi smirked and pushed him on the bed.

"Is Kiyomi here?" he retorted.

"It doesn't matter, i'm not like you i prefer women!" he growled pushing Masashi off him and getting up.

Masashi smirked, wrapped his arms around him, and whispered,

"Pleasure is pleasure, given man or woman."

**(A/N: Ewwww! Review!)**


	14. Attitude

**Enjoy my lovelies! Sorry I haven't updated in a while.**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I do not own any songs in this fic.**

**I do own The Solstice Rose because I made them up.**

_Last time:_

Masashi smirked, wrapped his arms around him, and whispered,

"Pleasure is pleasure, given man or woman."

_This time:_

Bankotsu:

REMIX!

Ahuh Ahuh (Kagome, Shippo)  
>Ahuh Ahuh (Good girl gone bad)<br>Ahuh Ahuh (Take three... Action)  
>Ahuh Ahuh<p>

No clouds in my storms  
>Let it rain, I hydroplane in the bank<br>Coming down with the Dow Jones  
>When the clouds come we gone, we Rocafella<br>We fly higher than weather  
>And G5's are better, You know me,<br>an anticipation, for precipitation. Stacked chips for the rainy day  
>(aye), Rain Man is back with little Ms. Sunshine<br>Kagome where you at?

Kagome stepped into the spotlight that showed her in a black leotard and a black tailcoat lined with green. She then started to sing.

You have my heart  
>And we'll never be worlds apart<br>May be in magazines  
>But you'll still be my star<br>Baby cause in the dark  
>You can't see shiny cars<br>And that's when you need me there  
>With you I'll always share<br>Because

She twirled and posed as she began the chorus. She smiled seeing Sango and Miroku dancing together. Tonight was one of the greatest of her life she wish she could stay forever. Then Shippo started his verse appearing in a black suit with green lining and a black hat.

You're becoming a dream to me  
>Fairytale fantasy<br>Nothing can ever compare  
>An image to my memory<br>Girl I'm asking could you be my queen?  
>A vision on a magazine<br>That's when I'll be there  
>It's something we both share<br>Because

When the sun shine, we'll shine together  
>You know I'll be here forever<br>Although it's a lot of rain outside  
>Girl it's getting late you can stay the night<br>But you can dip out anytime whenever  
>I can call a car I ain't tryna stress ya<br>I'm looking for the one with the glass slipper  
>Baby girl you can be my Cinderella ella ella eh eh eh<br>You can be my Cinderella ella ella eh eh eh  
>You can be my Cinderella ella ella eh eh eh<br>You can be my Cinderella ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh

Then Shippo pulled her into an embrace and they both started to sing.

You can run into my arms  
>It's okay don't be alarmed<br>Come into me  
>There's no distance in between our love<br>So go on and say my name some more  
>I'll be all you need and more (ah.. ready?)<br>Because

When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
>Told you I'll be here forever<br>Said I'll always be a friend  
>Took an oath Ima stick it out till the end<br>But you can dip out anytime whenever  
>I can call a car I ain't tryna stress ya<br>I'm looking for the one with the glass slipper  
>Baby girl you can be my Cinderella ella ella eh eh eh<br>Under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh  
>You can be my Cinderella ella ella eh eh eh<br>Under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh

It's raining (rainin')  
>Ooh baby it's raining (rainin')<br>Baby come into me (oh)  
>Come into me<br>It's raining (Kagome)  
>Oh baby it's raining (Kagome)<br>You can always some into me  
>Come into me<p>

A roaring applause came from the audience. Sango and Kiyomi screamed, while the guys hooted. Kagome smiled and bowed along with Shippo.

"Jakotsu you can take a break," she muttered to the earpiece.

"Finally! Now I can catch the cutie on the dance floor!" he squealed.

Kagome giggled and walked back to the tables where everyone sat. She settled next to Kiyomi who was stirring her iced tea absentmindedly; she looked…unhappy. She only sang two songs the whole night and she wasn't really talking to anyone.

"Yomi what's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

Kiyomi blinked at hearing her name and turned to Kagome.

"What?"

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I'm just thinking."

"Well stop it because it's creeping me out. You haven't done anything!"

"I preformed three times," she pointed out.

"And I've performed about nine times," she shot back, "Yomi we came here to have fun with our friends to assure them that we're alright, you sulking isn't helping."

Kiyomi sighed and put her straw down, "Fine I'll go perform."

"Good. Oh, and do something…with attitude!" Kagome suggested.

"Like what?" she asked.

Kagome thought and then perked up. She whispered the name in her ear.

Her eyes widened, "Oh hell no."

"Too late, Jakotsu's already putting it in," Kagome laughed.

Kiyomi sighed in defeat as the music started. She walked towards the stage as she started.

Ima-a diva (hey), Ima, Ima-a diva (hey)  
>Ima, Ima-a diva (hey), Ima, Ima-a diva<br>Ima, Ima-a diva (hey), Ima, Ima a diva  
>Ima, Ima a diva (hey), Ima, Ima a di...<p>

Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla...  
>Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla...<p>

She reached the stage with her back toward the crowd and then turned to them as she started the first verse.

Stop the track, lemme state facts:  
>I told you, gimme a minute and I'll be right back<br>Fifty million round the world and they say that I couldn't get it;  
>I done got so sick and filthy with Benjis, I can't spend it<br>How you gon' be talkin shit? You act like I just got up in it;  
>Been the number one diva in this game for a minute!<br>I know you read the paper - the one that they call a queen,  
>Every radio round the world know me cause that's where I be (first!)<p>

She strutted around the stage and then hopped off and started toward the red head glaring at her from the bar. She waved Kagome over causing her to grin at knowing what she wanted her to do. (Kagome's in the parentheses)

When he pull up, wanna pop my hood up,  
>Bet he better have a six-pack in the cooler<br>Gettin money, divas gettin' money,  
>If you ain't gettin' money, then you ain't got nothin fo' me<p>

Tell me somethin', (tell me somethin'): Where yo boss at? (Where yo' boss at?)  
>Where my ladies up in here that like to talk back? (that like to talk back)<br>I wanna see her (I wanna see her), I'd like to meet ya (I'd like to meet her)  
>What you say? (NOT TO ME!), she ain't no diva (she ain't no diva!)...<p>

They whipped around so that their hair slapped her in her face causing her to sneer. Kagome laughed and went to Bankotsu to make sure he had something.

"Aye Bankotsu, you got a gun on you?" Kagome asked.

"Always," he scoffed pulling up his white wife beater he had changed into.

"Perfect, Kiyomi's gonna need so hand it over," she ordered reaching for it.

"Ah, ah, ah, she's gonna have to grab it herself," he smirked looking behind him at Hitoshi who glared back.

She sighed and ran back to Kiyomi, who was about to start the next verse, and whispered in her ear what he said. She rolled her eyes and continued.

Since 15 in my stilettos, been struttin in this game,  
>"What's yo age?" That's the question they ask when I hit the stage<br>I'm a diva, best believe her, you see how she gettin paid?;  
>She ain't callin him to grade-up, don't need him, her bed's made<p>

This is a stick-up, stick-up (I need them bags, all that money...)  
>We're gonna stick-up, stick-up (You see the mask, "where that money?")<br>All my ladies get it up, I see you, I do the same;  
>Take it to another level, no passengers on my plane...<p>

Ima-a diva (hey), Ima, Ima-a diva (hey)  
>Ima, Ima-a diva (hey), Ima, Ima-a diva<p>

She walked toward Bankotsu and, with her back straight, lifted up his shirt slightly, placed a hand on the gun, and put her foot above his shoulder on the chair.

This is a stick-up, stick-up (I need them bags, all that money...)  
>We're gonna stick-up, stick-up (You see the mask, "where that money?")<p>

Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla...

She took the gun out and kicked his chair causing him to fall backwards. He landed with an 'oomph' and looked up at Kiyomi who was smirking above him with the gun pointed at his head.

Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla...

She bent down and searched the pockets of his light blue jeans until she found his wallet.

Ima-a diva (hey), Ima, Ima-a diva (hey)  
>Ima, Ima-a diva (hey), Ima, Ima-a diva<br>Ima, Ima-a diva (hey), Ima, Ima a diva  
>Ima, Ima a diva<p>

She pulled out all the money inside and threw it in his face. Then she sat down pretending to count it.

(hey)

The crowd laughed and clapped but the one who was laughing the hardest was Hitoshi. After Kiyomi stopped laughing, she got up and helped him up. He accepted it and once he was up, he wrapped an arm around her waist and whispered in her ear,

"You're going to have to pay for that."

She snorted, "You were being a pervert; you deserved it."

"Well I think that was the funniest shit in the world!" Hitoshi cut in laughing.

Kiyomi blushed once she realized how she was being held, and wriggled out of Bankotsu's hold. Kagome laughed at her causing her to get smacked on the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" she snapped.

"For being an idiot," she replied coolly.

"A SESSHOUMARU AND INUYASHA MOMENT! CALLED IT!" Sango shouted punching Hitoshi in the arm.

"Damn it I was just about to say that!" Miroku whined.

"Good lord," Inuyasha groaned.

Kiyomi and Kagome looked at each other and then back at them.

"What?"

"You see," Hitoshi spoke rubbing the spot where Sango hit him, "Inuyasha and our older brother Sesshoumaru fight at least seventeen times a day, so if we see someone doing the same thing we call it out and hit each other. Like slug bug except painful. God Sango that hurt!"

She giggled and apologized.

"You guys are weird," Kagome laughed.

"KAGOME!"

**(A/n: Oh shnap what's gonna happen? Review!)**


	15. Kagome Kicks Ass

**Updating time! Sorry it wasn't sooner, I was righting a story on . It's called Unexpected by TheSolsticeRose. Check it out if you want. Anyways enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha or any songs used.**

**I do own The Solstice Rose because I made them up.**

_Last time:_

"You guys are weird," Kagome laughed.

"KAGOME!"

_This time:_

Once Kagome heard the voice, she took a giant step back and watched as Suikotsu landed in front of her.

"Aren't you supposed to be outside?" she asked coolly.

"It's Kyokotsu's shift and I want to pick up where we left off before I moved," he declared.

"Bring it!" she snapped.

Just when it looked like they were about to fight. They were arm wrestling on the table. They all sweat dropped anime style.

"Can't take it princess?" he grunted.

"I ain't even trying," she retorted.

They were still going at it after five minutes when Kiyomi decided to ask Hitoshi something.

"Hitoshi can I talk to you somewhere private," she asked.

He nodded and allowed her to take his hand and lead him backstage. She opened a door that revealed a staircase that lead to the roof. A few minutes later they were on the roof and Kiyomi had her back turned to him.

"So what is it?" he asked.

She took a breath and asked, "Do you think Kagome could stay with you for a while? I promise once I find a house, we'll move."

He looked at her with an expressionless look for a while.

"Of course," he answered finally.

She let out a sigh of relief and was about to thank him until he cut her off.

"You can both stay. Tell me where you live and I'll get your guys' stuff-."

"No, only her."

"Kiyomi, I'm not letting you-."

"It's not your decision. One of us has to go home and take the beating or they'll find us and kill everyone."

"We are the Takahashis, nobody gets in our house without being scrapped up and by the time my father finds out he'll kill them himself."

"You don't understand! He won't just waltz in! You have no idea what he and Naraku are capable of. This way it will be easier...," she trailed off with tears welling in her eyes.

Hitoshi walked over to her and pulled her into an embrace.

"I won't let you do this," he whispered in her ear.

"You can't stop me," she replied pulling away.

He kept her in place by wrapping his arms around her waist. She froze and looked into his emerald eyes. He leaned in slowly causing her to clench his arms.

"Please...don't do this," she whispered.

She made no move to stop him. He pressed his lips gently against hers and tightened his grip. She moaned softly and loosened her grip on his arms. He intensified the kiss and sucked on her bottom lip for entrance, which she gave him hesitantly. He tilted her head back to explore more of her mouth. He moaned and thrust slightly against her trying to satisfy the desire to take her. She moaned at his action and wrapped her arms around his neck standing on her toes allowing him more access. He broke away and moved to her neck. He licked, sucked, and nibbled on her neck causing her to moan.

"You must stop, please. If Masashi finds out I'll-."

"Hey Kiyomi I won-what are you doing?"

Kiyomi froze and looked up to see Kagome and everyone staring at them. She pulled away much to Hitoshi's disappointment.

"Um I was just asking him if we could stay with them since we have no place to go," Kiyomi stuttered.

"Looks like you were doing more than that," Shippo chirped.

"She did, I just turned it into something else," he smirked wiping his bottom lip with his finger.

"You bastard," Bankotsu snarled taking a step toward him only to be held back by Shippo.

"He said yes," Kiyomi turned to Kagome, "do you need anything from home before I leave?"

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

"Why?"

"Because it's what I have to do Kagome-.".

"No you don't," Inuyasha cut in. "If you think we're a bunch of weak rich kids who need to call mommy and daddy if we break a nail you're wrong. We have been trained by the best and if you think we are gonna let you walk into that house and be beaten to death, you must think we're heartless."

"It's not that. You guys don't understand just take Kagome and let me clear this up!"

Kiyomi felt a hand collide with the side of her face hard. She touched her red, stinging cheek and looked at its cause in shock. Kagome kept her position with her hand in the air and a glare directed toward Kiyomi. She breathed heavily as if it took all her will to slap her sister, which it did.

"I'm tired of you treating me like a defenseless child. _We _are going to get our stuff and _we _are coming back _together_. Understood_?_

Kiyomi nodded her eyes still widened in shock. Kagome smiled in satisfaction and told he guys how to get to there house.

_At the Higurashi residence: _

Naraku leaned on the granite counter in the kitchen wincing in pain as he tried to sit down. It had been half a minute since Masashi had stopped and fell asleep. He had been violated by his best friend more than once and he didn't do a fucking thing about it. He just took it like a bitch. He was lucky he was at least a hanyou and was healing faster than a human, he wanted to walk desperately. It's amazing he got down the stairs.

He looked up as someone busted through the front door. It was Kagome and Kiyomi. He stood up doing his best to cover up his pain.

"So you finally decided to show up?" he mocked.

"Don't worry, we aren't staying. We're gonna grab some stuff and leave for good," Kagome declared.

"Bitch you got some nerve talking to me like that-."

Kagome whipped out Bankotsu's gun and shot Naraku in both knees. He cursed and fell on his stomach. Kagome had had enough. Seeing Kiyomi shocked as bad as she had just caused her to snap. She walked up to him and kicked him repeatedly in the stomach.

"Talk to me like that again fucker! See what happens!" she growled.

Kiyomi just watched her in surprise with slight pride in her eyes; her little sister was kicking Naraku's ass! Then she smelled something on Naraku and her eyes widened in horror. He smelled like his _and_ Masashi's fluids. She pulled Kagome off him and watched as he coughed up blood.

"What the hell is going on down here?" Masashi grumbled standing at the top of the stairs.

He stood shirtless with his white jeans unzipped. Kiyomi looked up at him in disgust; even Naraku didn't deserved to be raped. Well maybe...no! No human being deserved to be violated like that!

"We're gonna get our stuff and leave to find a new place to stay. Any objections?" she asked pointing the gun at him.

His eyes narrowed at Kiyomi as he slowly made his way down the steps. He stopped in front of her his chest touching hers.

"What are you looking at," he growled.

She huffed, "Nothing worth seeing! I can't believe you raped Naraku you disgusting piece of trash!"

He snorted, took out a cigarette and lighter, lit it, and sucked it for a long while. He blew it in her face and looked over at Naraku who had angry tears welling in his eyes as he bled on the floor.

"Naraku's my bitch; that hasn't changed. Only reason you two didn't know is because I was having to much fun screwing you."

Kiyomi gave Kagome the signal to go get there stuff. Masashi watched Kagome walk up the stair and looked back at Kiyomi taking another puff.

"You know I'll find you and drag your asses back here," he mocked.

"Not this time, we have help."

Fake shock spread across his face.

"The infamous Silver Shadow asking for help," he gasped. "Now this just isn't right. What happened to the independent strong bitch I fuck every night?"

She laughed, "I'm going to make sure you die by my hands Masashi, and it's going to be slow and painful."

"Then what's stopping you?"

She shook her head.

"Not now, me and Kagome need time to heal," she gestured over to Naraku, "she's obviously snapped."

"You don't want to do this," he whispered caressing her cheek. "You want to stay."

There it was, that little manipulating trick he always used on her. She swatted his hand away.

"I never did."

"It's because of that vampire isn't it?" he growled.

She took a deep breath, "No, it's because I want to."

"Alright Kiyomi," Kagome called out running down the stairs, "our stuff is in the limo!"

Kiyomi nodded and walked with her to the door. When she opened the door, Kiyomi noticed her gun in Kagome's hand.

"How and why do you have my gun?" she asked.

"Hitoshi threw it through the window. Oh and that reminds me," Kagome laughed.

She turned around and shot Masashi in the shoulder. He fell to his knees and glared at her with shock in his eyes.

"Bye Masashi!" she chirped walking out the door.

**(A/N: Review!)**


	16. Takahashi Mansion

_**READ THIS!:**_**You know I was reading the reviews for chapter fifteen and one said that Hitoshi was hot. I don't find that weird cuz in my head is effin sexy but um...well i can draw anime kinda but I'm a amateur.** **So I was wondering if one of you could draw Hitoshi and Kiyomi for me. You don't have to but I'd appreciate it and plz email me if yor interested. Neways, enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I do own The Solstice Rose because I made them up.**

_Last time:_

She turned around and shot Masashi in the shoulder. He fell to his knees and glared at her with shock in his eyes.

"Bye Masashi!" she chirped walking out the door.

_This time:_

"Mmhm, yeah, and where did you learn how to use a gun? I didn't teach you," Kiyomi questioned Kagome.

They were sitting in the Irresistables' limo on their way to the Takahashi mansionwhere they'd be staying a long while.

"Well, you see, um, there is a good explanation and," a glint of mischief appeared in her eyes as she pointed to Shippo on her left, "Shippo taught me!"

"Hey! Don't blame it on me, I don't even use a gun!" Shippo defended.

Kagome snapped her head over to him giving him a 'play-along-or-die' glare. He snorted; he'd seen worse. She elbowed him in the side emitting laughter from the hanyou on her right.

"I'm waiting," Kiyomi pressed.

Kagome sighed and muttered so quietly and quickly no one could hear her.

"Fjkahdkjghjkgsgsdl."

"Come again?" Bankotsu asked from Kiyomi's left.

"Hitojksdhkfjhjksdajk."

"What did you call me!" Hitoshi asked in outrage from the other side of Kiyomi.

She groaned, "I've been taking classes!"

"Kagome Midoriko Higurashi!" Kiyomi gasped.

"I don't take them anymore! It was two years ago and only for a few months cause it was getting hard to hide it from you," Kagome explained.

The awkward silence was making everyone uneasy.

"I'm absolutely insulted," Kiyomi huffed then looked at Kagome with a smirk, "that you didn't ask me to teach you."

"Well I knew you'd say no!"

"Not if you gave me ten reasons why I should have."

"Eh, to much work."

Everyone but Bankotsu and Shippo laughed. Kagome glanced at Shippo from the corner of her eyes. He wasn't acting his usual childish self, he was acting...serious and quiet. He caught her staring at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

She shook her head and looked ahead in thought. He smirked and crossed his long legs. He put an arm around her, grabbed her chin, and turned her face back in his direction. Inuyasha watched from the corner of his eye.

"Could it be, my dear Kagome, that you were trying to come up with the words to finally answer to my courting?" he asked huskily.

She rolled her eyes and slapped his hand away gently.

"Psh, you wish. I was just worried cause your loud mouth hasn't opened once for god knows how long."

He cocked his head in the most adorable way.

"Hm, it's seems you are right," he shrugged.

"Why do I get this creepy feeling this guy is another Miroku?" Sango shuddered.

"I resent that shudder," Miroku huffed.

"Oh he is, he just doesn't grab people's asses," Kagome stated.

"Well...doesn't is such a strong word," Shippo laughed nervously.

"We're here," Hitoshi cut in.

Everyone looked out the window to see golden gates with a huge, white, four story house. It had a huge front yard with a fountain in the middle Kagome was the only one surprised since Bankotsu and Shippo were used to the rich life and everyone else had already seen it. They stopped in front of the porch and got out.

"Your house is fucking four stories!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Eh, ours is bigger," Bankotsu shrugged.

"Well our family likes being modest," Hitoshi retorted leading everyone to the door.

Inuyasha rang the doorbell and waited for a few minutes. Then a tall, _very_ handsome man answered the door. He had neat, silver hair that ended at his waist, a built form, golden eyes, two magenta stripes on each cheek, and a light blue crescent moon on his forehead. He was wearing blue jeans and a purple wife beater (I LOVE WIFE BEATERS!). The man looked Inuyasha up and down.

"Your not Chinese food," he decided closing the door.

"Damn it Sesshoumaru! Let us in! And who orders Chinese food at ten 'o clock at night!" Inuyasha shouted banging on the door.

"I'm sorry sir, we don't want anything your selling," the man answered from in the house.

"Daddy, stop being such a turd to Uncle Yashi!" a young female voice scolded.

Everyone looked down as the door opened. There stood a little demon girl about fourteen years old. She had black hair with silver tips, a petite body, dark amber almost brown eyes, and a purple crescent moon on her forehead. She was wearing a black tank top that ended above her navel and baggy black cargo pants. Kiyomi stared at the girl a wave of deja vu rushing over her. She looked like a mini Kagome.

The girl stared at her uncle, "You know Uncle Yashi, I shouldn't even let you in since you ate my cookie. I specifically said not to eat my cookie, but no you had to go and eat it like a big old gluttonous hound!"

The girl rambled on until Inuyasha rolled his eyes and pulled out a twenty dollar bill.

"Am I forgiven Rin?" he asked.

"Hmm," Rin hummed thoughtfully, "give me a Benjamin."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! Cough me up some Benji's!"

He growled softly and pulled a hundred dollar bill out of his wallet.

"You hang around Miroku way too much," he grunted walking past her.

"Damn straight!" Miroku laughed high fiving Rin.

"Could you not turn my little girl into a hustler," Sesshoumaru groaned.

They all followed Inuyasha down the hallway with Kiyomi and Kagome admiring their surroundings. They arrived in the living room and sat on various love seats and couches.

"So are you going to introduce us or are you going to just sit on your lazy ass?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Rin slapped his arm, "Fluffy, your being very rude! I'm sorry my fathturd is being so rude. He is actually quite a gentleman when needed to be."

"Fluffy?" Miroku laughed.

"Yeah! I named his tail!" she squealed.

Everyone laughed except Bankotsu and Shippo.

"Anyways this is Kiyomi, Kagome, Shippo and Bankotsu," Hitoshi said pointing to each of them as he spoke their names.

He said Bankotsu's name with a mixture of venom and boredom that only he could pull off.

"Hi! I'm Rin! Uncle Toshi and Yashi have told me a lot all four of you!" Rin stated smiling brightly.

"Did they now?" Kiyomi asked.

"And what exactly did they say?" Kagome asked amusement in her eyes.

"Well Uncle Yashi said that-."

Inuyasha covered the young girl's mouth.

"Now Rin, you don't want me to bring out Bo Bo do you?" he asked in a whisper.

Her eyes widened and she shook her head frantically. He smirked and let go of her.

"They both said you two were very bright and funny girls," she recovered in a bright voice.

"We know your lying but we'll live with that, but what'd they say about those two?" Kagome questioned pointing to Bankotsu and Shippo.

"Now that you can tell them," Hitoshi grinned.

"Well," Rin hesitated not wanting to hurt their feelings since she thought Shippo was cute, "Uncle Yashi said Shippo was a scrawny, ugly, carrot top, wannabe player with a smell that could kill flies. But I don't agree with him since I think your pretty hot."

Shippo stopped glaring at Inuyasha at her blunt declaration and flashed her a drop dead gorgeous grin.

"Why thank you Rin. I'm glad such a lovely young woman thinks so," he stated in a charming tone.

She blushed. Sesshoumaru glared holes through him.

"What about me?" Bankotsu said not tearing his death glare from Hitoshi's.

"Uncle Toshi said your a weak, retarded human who looks like a girl on steroids," she answered.

The four boys glared at each other for a long time. Shippo broke the silence.

"You wanna go mutt!" he growled shooting up from his seat.

"Been waitin for days!" Inuyasha retorted.

They lunged toward each other only to be stopped by Kagome. She stepped between the two with a irate expression.

"Apologize now!" she said glaring at the two.

They rolled their eyes and looked away. She growled and grabbed their ears yanking on them causing them to yelp.

"I shot two men today to reach my goal and I will do the same to you! Now apologize to each other or so help me I will shoot you both in your balls!"

"Sorry Inuyasha!"

"Sorry Shippo!"

She nodded and satisfaction and released them.

"Oh before I forget," Hitoshi suddenly stated. "Mom! Can two girls live with us until they buy an apartment!"

A woman answered from the kitchen, "Depends, are they sluts?"

"No Mama!" Inuyasha called back.

"I don't believe you!" she replied.

"They aren't Mrs. Takahashi! They are two very wonderful girls!" Sango cut in.

"Oh, well if Sango says so it must be true! We'll go over details in the morning! Show them to their rooms!" she called back.

Kiyomi and Kagome's mouths dropped; it couldn't have been that easy!

"Well the butlers must have put the luggage in the rooms by now. Follow me," Hitoshi ordered.

"Well I'll have to be going, mother is expecting me," Miroku said getting up.

"Me too, Dad will skin me if I'm not home," Sango stated following him out.

"Ok bye," Inuyasha stated.

They left and soon after Sesshoumaru and Rin retired to bed. Bankotsu's phone went off and him and Shippo left also. The boys lead them to their rooms and left them to pack.

_With Kagome:_

"Finished," Kagome sighed plopping on the red, queen-sized canopy bed.

She couldn't believe she was staying with Inuyasha! Butterflies invaded her stomach at the thought of him and she blushed. She liked him a lot. She sighed thinking about her day while dressing in a white padded tank top and green pajama shorts. Just as she finished dressing a knock sounded on the door; it must've been Kiyomi.

"It's unlocked," she called out.

The exact opposite of what she expected happened; Inuyasha walked through the door. He was wearing a black wife beater and red pajama bottoms.

"I-Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" she asked her blush returning as he closed the door.

"Just came to check on you and see if you needed any help," he answered looking her up and down.

Her blush darkened and she subconsciously moved a stray strand of hair from her ponytail behind her ear. He looked at her exposed neck and imagined pinning her down and sucking on her pulse. He licked his dry lips and continued to look her over.

"Hello Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Huh, what?" he asked blinking.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm perfectly alright," he answered moving closer to her.

He stood in front of her and cradled one side of her face with his hand.

"Inuyasha?"

He bent down and pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened in shock. He moved his hand to the small of her back and pressed her against him. Her eyes closed slowly submitting to the pleasure his simple touch gave her. He removed his hand from her face and pulled out her ponytail letting her hair fall down her back. She put her hands on his shoulders and kissed him back causing him to growl in satisfaction. He ran his hand over her butt and caressed the side of her thigh giving her goosebumps. He licked her bottom lip for entrance, which she gave him, and roamed her mouth.

Kagome moaned softly as he battled with her tongue. He pulled apart from her swollen lips and did exactly what he had been thinking of. He trail kisses down her jaw before sucking on her pulse. She hissed in pleasure arching her back and craning her neck slightly. He picked her up and laid her down on the bed. She ran her hands up and down his strong arms not knowing how aroused he was getting by a simple caress until something poked her inner thigh.

"Inuyasha," she gasped.

"I can't help it," he whispered huskily hovering over her.

He kissed her again passionately causing her to moan. He started caressing her nipples lightly.

"Inuyasha," she moaned into his mouth.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and the two pulled apart panting.

"Wow," Kagome breathed.

"Kagome, have you seen Inuyasha?" Hitoshi asked opening the door.

Kagome was sitting on her bed brushing her hair, while Inuyasha sat on her window sill looking out the window.

"Yeah, he's right here," she replied nonchalantly.

Hitoshi glanced at her swollen lips.

"I see, what are you two up to," he asked suspiciously.

"Just hangin' out," Inuyasha answered.

"Sure you were. Just make sure you sleep in _your_ room tonight," he said closing the door.

Inuyasha grinned looking over at Kagome hungrily.

_'No promises'_

_With Kiyomi:_

Kiyomi sighed pulling the curtains over the window and straightened her silk, white night gown that ended at her knees. She was finally free, but what was she supposed to do now? She couldn't buy a house in Japan, Masashi and Naraku had the country wired. Maybe Russia? They would have to cover a lot of ground to find them. She snapped out of her thoughts once she heard her door open. She tensed expecting it to be Masashi.

"Don't worry it's just me," Hitoshi assured softly.

Kiyomi relaxed slightly and blushed remembering what happened on the roof. Hitoshi smirked.

"Something wrong?" he asked moving closer.

"No, why would there be?" she asked.

She shivered as he breathed down her neck. He brushed her hair over her right shoulder and nuzzled the exposed side. She felt a strange burst of anticipation in her stomach.

"Just a feeling," he whispered teasingly.

She turned around and put her hands on his chest gently pushing him away, which was as helpful as pushing a solid brick building.

"Hitoshi don't," she ordered softly.

He put his hands on hers and pressed his body against hers trapping her against the window sill.

"I want you Kiyomi. You can't keep me away forever," he whispered determinedly.

"I can try," she retorted stubbornly.

"I won't give you the chance," he leaned down releasing her hands and putting his ear to her heart. "I can hear your pulse quickening."

He went back to her neck and licked her pulse.

"I can taste your anticipation."

She bit her lip afraid a moan might escape from her as he kissed and suckled on her neck.

He chuckled, "And I can feel your arousal against my chest."

She blushed and knew that he meant her nipples had hardened. Damn silk.

"Damn it Hitoshi your such a fucking flirt!" she growled pushing him away.

She stomped over to her bed and plopped down on it with her arms and legs crossed. He looked with interest as the water like material revealed a lovely portion of her thighs. He smirked and sat down beside her leaning close. She leaned back.

"And your such a tease," he countered huskily toying with the hem of her gown.

She slapped his hand away and shot off the bed only to be grabbed by the wrist and pulled back down onto his lap. She blushed as he sniffed her neck. Suddenly his fangs extended and sunk into her neck. She gasped and clutched the covers beneath them.

"Hitoshi," she moaned.

He growled and pulled away licking the puncture wounds. She fell into unconsciousness not knowing if Hitoshi left or not.

**(A/N: Review!)**


	17. Archery

**Hello everybody! It's summer vacation for me now! actually it started on lyk the second of june but hey. I've just notice that you guys have no idea what day of the week their in! Well I went back and read everything so the last chapter was Friday and now in this chapter it's Saturday. Neways enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I do own The Solstice Rose because I made them up.**

_Last time: _

"Sure you were. Just make sure you sleep in _your_ room tonight," he said closing the door.

Inuyasha grinned looking over at Kagome hungrily.

_'No promises'_

He growled and pulled away licking the puncture wounds. She fell into unconsciousness not knowing if Hitoshi left or not.

_This time:_

"Kiyomi, come on get up!" Kagome shouted jumping on her sleeping sister.

Kiyomi grunted and rolled over on her stomach successfully getting Kagome off her.

"Ugh, it's Saturday this is sleep in time," Kiyomi groaned.

"Fine."

Kiyomi was surprised she gave up so fast but continued to sleep. She tensed as someone crawled on top of her and wrapped their arms around her waist.

"You're right," Hitoshi whispered in her ear huskily, "how bout you sleep with me."

She turned red.

"Get off me Hitoshi," she muttered.

"Hmm, I don't think so," he replied thoughtfully.

She tried to push herself up but he was too heavy. Then, with all her effort, she rolled over onto her back, but he still had his arms around her waist. She sat up and he followed. She grunted and tried to pry his arms off her. She huffed and glared at Kagome.

"You shouldn't gotten up," she shrugged. "Anyways, I'll be going."

"What! No Kagome help me!"

"Sorry you're breaking up kksksksksksksssskk," she laughed running down the hall.

Kiyomi sighed and stopped her useless assault on Hitoshi's arms.

"You aren't going to let go are you?"

"Nope."

"Why."

"Simple, because I don't want to."

"Go to hell."

"As long as I can drag you down with me."

She sighed in frustration and let her head hang back not knowing she was now resting her head on his shoulder. Suddenly Hitoshi let go of her and hopped onto the window sill.

"Kagome dear, what if she's still sleeping," a gentle female voice asked from down the hall.

"Don't worry, I had Hitoshi wake her up," Kagome assured the woman.

They could hear her rushing down the hall.

"Oh dear, I hope Hitoshi hasn't been mauled. I swear that boy is just like his father, a flirt."

The woman came through the door.

"Oh," she said in surprise, "um, why hello dear."

Kiyomi got up and held out her hand.

"You must be Mrs. Takahashi. It's very nice to meet you and please forgive me for my intrusion," Kiyomi greeted bowing.

"Think nothing of it dear and please call me Izayoi. I have heard a lot about you from Kagome. I'm glad you could get away from those horrid men," she huffed.

Kiyomi's eyes widened and she stood up straight. She only nodded and Izayoi knew she was uncomfortable and turned her attention to Hitoshi.

"And why, my dear son, are you sitting on the window sill like you haven't done anything to harass this girl?"

"Mother I have not the faintest idea of what you are implying," Hitoshi pouted.

"Oh I know you bit her!" she scoffed.

"How?"

She looked at Kiyomi, who had started blushing when she talked about Hitoshi harassing her.

"Why else would she be flushed?"

"What girl doesn't blush when they see me?" he snorted.

"I can name at least twenty," Kiyomi muttered.

Izayoi giggled, "I like her already. You know I wouldn't mind some grandkids; I'm getting pretty old."

Hitoshi blushed this time, "Mother!"

She giggled and gracefully left the room along with Kagome.

"Hitoshi, sorry to be rude but could you leave so I can change?" Kiyomi asked.

He nodded and left the room.

_In the dining room at breakfast:_

"Hi Kiyomi," Rin greeted.

"Good morning Rin," she replied then nodded to Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru."

"Hn."

Kiyomi took a seat by Kagome. Kagome sat next to Rin who was next to Sesshoumaru on the left side of the table. At the head of the table was a man Kiyomi believed was Inuyasha's father. On his right was Izayoi and next to her were Inuyasha and Hitoshi.

"So you must be Kagome and Kiyomi," Mr. Takahashi greeted.

"Yes sir," Kiyomi nodded.

"A pleasure to meet you," Kagome replied brightly.

"The pleasure is all mine. Please make yourselves comfortable and do as you please."

"Thank you sir," they responded in unison.

"Please, call me InuTaisho. I loathe formalities between friends and family," he exasperated.

The two girls laughed. Everyone continued breakfast with conversations here and there. When it ended Rin shot up and grabbed Kagome and Kiyomi's hand.

"C'mon, let me show you guys something," she urged tugging on her hand.

Before they could respond they were dragged down a hallway leading to a work out room.

"Rin's taken a liking to them now has she," InuTaisho stated looking at Sesshoumaru mischievously.

"Of course she has, she needs to be around women not a house full of men and a woman who is at work most of the time," Izayoi huffed and the looked at Sesshoumaru slyly. "They could be a very good influence on Rin."

Sesshoumaru just continued reading his newspaper and took a sip of his coffee.

"Grandchildren," Izayoi coughed.

Sesshoumaru almost choked on his coffee and calmly set the paper down.

"Izayoi, I have already given you a grandchild," he replied.

"I want more."

"Then ask Inuyasha," he suggested irately.

"He's still in highschool your a college graduate," she shot back.

"Those two girls are both in highschool," he retorted.

"They aren't my children. I don't decide when it's alright to mate," she chirped.

"They aren't my type."

"You don't have a type."

"Exactly."

"Faggot."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! Give me one reason each why you can't pursue one of those girls."

Sesshoumaru sighed, "Kagome is a human and Kiyomi is a halfbreed; I will not taint the blood of my pups."

"Kagome is a beautiful strong female and Kiyomi carries herself as a demoness,"Izayoi argued.

"Hn."

"Hmph they could both kick your ass so I don't know why you look down on them," Inuyasha scoffed.

"Ha, they couldn't lay a finger on me."

"Don't underestimate them Sess, it's dangerous," Hitoshi warned, "I learned the hard way. They don't stop fighting until their opponent is defeated."

Sesshoumaru stood up and looked him with cold eyes and then left.

_With the girls:_

"Your stance is great Rin just straighten your back a little more...perfect," Kagome declared and waited for Rin to take her first shot.

Rin concentrated on the bull's eye and drew the string back before letting it go. The arrow landed outside the bull's eye.

"Great Rin, your a natural!" Kagome squealed.

Kiyomi smiled and then turned her attention back to the weights above her. She had about fifty pounds on each side of the bar which was her usual warm up. She had done about ten lifts until she heard Sesshoumaru come in.

"Hey Daddy, guess what, Kagome is teaching me archery!" Rin chirped.

"Really? Since when are you interested in archery?" he asked with a small smirk.

"Since Kagome started practicing, so since like...two minutes ago," she mused.

He chuckled and rubbed the top of her head looking at the target she had shot at.

"You are quite good," he observed.

"Of course, I'm good at everything," she replied simply.

"Prideful aren't we?" he asked taking the bow and an arrow from her and loading it.

"I get it from you," she grinned.

He looked at her and smirked pulling back the string and releasing it; it hit the bull's eye.

"Really?"

They both laughed and stopped once they noticed they had been the only ones talking. They turned to Kagome and Kiyomi who were staring at Sesshoumaru strangely.

"Something wrong?" he asked almost sound smug thinking they were staring at him in awe.

"Holy crap he shows emotions!" Kagome gasped in surprise.

"I had no idea," Kiyomi added.

Rin giggled and Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes lightly bonking her on the head. Sesshoumaru glanced at Kagome from the corner of his eye as she walked over to her sister. He wouldn't deny the girl was beautiful; she had curves in all the right places and full red lips.

"Hello ladies," Hitoshi stated walking into the room with Inuyasha.

"Hey, did you know your brother can express emotions?" Kagome asked still unable to believe what she saw.

Hitoshi laughed, "Yeah, he only shows them if Rin is around though."

"Yeah other than that he has a stick up his ass," Inuyasha added.

"I'll shove a stick up your ass," Sesshoumaru muttered.

Inuyasha growled at him but was stopped by Hitoshi before he could do anything.

"Anyways, what's up," Hitoshi asked.

"Just teaching Rin archery," Kagome shrugged.

"That's all we need, Rin learning how to use more and more weapons," Inuyasha groaned.

Kagome laughed and he smiled; she was so adorable. Sesshoumaru noticed his little brother's warm smile and knew right away that he liked the girl. He grew a bit envious and sniffed the air slightly and noticed his scent on Kagome, mainly on her lips. He had made up his mind, he would pursue Kagome.

**(A/N: Review!)**


	18. Rin's Guyfriend

**Hello everybody! Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I do own The Solstice Rose because I made them up.**

_Last time: _

He had made up his mind, he would pursue Kagome.

_This time:_

Kagome sweat-dropped as she tried to keep her attention on the conversation she was in. Sesshoumaru had been staring at her for about two minutes as if he were sizing her up; it was  
>creepy.<p>

"Sesshoumaru, if you like staring at my sister so much, how about actually talking to her instead of making her uncomfortable by staring at her like some forty year old pedophile," Kiyomi intoned receiving an icy glare from Sesshoumaru.

He huffed and resumed loading his bow. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and Hitoshi laughed.

"That's how he handles embarrassment," Inuyasha explained.

Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru from the corner of her eye looking him over. Kiyomi smirked.

"Now, now Kagome," Kiyomi whispered in her ear, "you can't have both of the Takahashi brothers."

Kagome blushed.

"I'm not thinking like that stupid! I'm just watching," she scoffed.

"Mhm."

Kagome rolled her eyes and walked up to Sesshoumaru. She silently observed his stance and  
>looked up at him when he lowered the bow.<p>

"Sorry please continue," she urged.

"Hn."

He stretched out his arm that had a firm hold on the bow, earning an almost inaudible  
>crack from his elbow, raised the bow, and pulled back the string before letting it go. A loud thwack rang through the room as the arrow hit the bull's eye knocking the target down. He smirked and turned to Kagome expecting an awed expression.<p>

"Your straining your arm," she noticed.

He raised an eyebrow.

"I know you can hear the crack in your elbow. If you keep stretching your arm like that, you'll have damage in the future," she explained gently grabbing his arm and examining it.

His eyes widened. No woman would ever dare touch him so casually. She met his surprised gaze.

"I know you think you're all high and mighty and stuff but," she smirked, "if you don't notice your flaws you can never correct them and truly become the best."

His expression softened, "Hn. This Sesshoumaru has no flaws."

"Well as long as this Sesshoumaru won't admit to his flaws, he won't get any stronger," she  
>pointed out.<p>

With that she let go of his arm and walked back to the group. His eyes drifted down to her butt and watched with interest noticing a slight switch in her walk. He felt of holes being bored into his skull and looked up to meet the glare of his dear half brother. Sesshoumaru smirked and looked back Kagome licking his lips earning a low growl from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled. It was just like Sesshoumaru to go after something he wanted, and he always got it.

_'Not this time. Kagome is something I won't let you take from me'_

"Inuyasha I told you already, Sesshoumaru won't die no matter how hard you glare at him," Hitoshi scolded.

He snorted and they all laughed. Later, a maid walked into the room. She looked a little like Izayoi with her long midnight colored hair. But she was paler and had mismatched eyes, one sky blue and the other chocolate brown.

"Hey Hitomi," Hitoshi and Inuyasha greeted.

Hitomi bowed, "Good morning My Lords."

They rolled their eyes.

"Lady Rin, I have come here to tell you that your outing with Kawasaki-sama is in an hour and a half. I suggest you get ready.

Rin blushed and nodded her thanks.

"Who's Kawasaki-sama?" Kiyomi asked slyly.

"Rin's boyfriend," Hitoshi teased causing her to turn as red as a tomato.

A thwack was heard and they all turned to see an arrow wedged in the concrete wall. Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed red.

"Rin doesn't have a boyfriend," he hissed.

They all sweat-dropped anime style.

"That's not scary," Kagome muttered.

"Yeah but she's been crushing on him since last year and obviously the only reason he hasn't asked her out is because of these two little monsters," Hitoshi said gesturing to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

"Keh. Rin doesn't need to date until she's at least forty-five," Inuyasha scoffed.

"Aw, Uncle Inu being all protective," Kagome cooed.

"Why aren't you like that Hitoshi?" Kiyomi asked.

"Because he's a good kid. He's well mannered, smart, athletic, and he really cares about Rin; I don't see a problem with him," he scoffed.

"That's what he wants you to think," Sesshoumaru growled.

He rolled his eyes and patted Rin on the head. Rin looked up at him still blushing.

"Go get dress Squirt," he urged.

She smiled and nodded.

"Oh, I want to do her hair!" Kagome squealed taking Rin's hand and dragging her to her room.

The guys looked at Kagome expectedly.

"What?"

"Aren't you gonna go help?" Inuyasha asked.

"Do you want her to look eighteen?"

"Hell no."

"Then I'm staying here."

_An hour and twenty five minutes later:_

"Voila!" Kagome cheered presenting her masterpiece (Rin).

Rin blushed and stepped into the living room. She was wearing a layered flower tank top, embellished dark jean shorts, and lanvin sandals. She had on clear lip gloss and light pink blush that looked natural. Her hair was in wavy twin tails.

They all sweat dropped anime style.

_'I thought she was just doing her hair'_

"Oh wow she looks adorable!" Kiyomi praised.

"You look great Rin," Hitoshi complimented.

"Thanks," she turned to Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. "What do you think Daddy, Uncle Inu."

Sesshoumaru's irate expression softened, "Beautiful as always princess."

"Cute," Inuyasha mumbled.

She beamed and hugged them both.

"Lady Rin, Kawasaki-sama is here," Hitomi announced stepping to the side allowing a young man in.

He was very handsome for his age. He was built like a swimmer with lithe features and a lean body. He had chocolate brown eyes and short layered black hair that was cut short in the back, while the top was cut in long layers making bangs that hung just above his eyes. He was wearing a royal blue polo shirt, light blue, slightly baggy jeans, and white slip on vans. Kagome and Kiyomi's eyes widened.

"Hi Souta," Rin greeted shyly walking up to him.

"Hey Rin," he greeted warmly in a smooth voice. "You look great."

"Uh, thanks," she mumbled.

He smiled and turned to Sesshoumaru bowing.

"Lord Takahashi."

"Boy."

He stood up and looked over at Kagome and Kiyomi.

"I don't believe we've met. I'm Souta Kawasaki," he declared walking up to them and holding out his hand.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi and this is my sister Kiyomi," Kagome replied emphasizing their names hoping he'd remember and shaking his hand.

"Kagome, Kiyomi...," he muttered, "sounds familiar."

"How old are you Souta?" Kiyomi asked emotionlessly.

He raised an eyebrow, "Um, fifteen."

The corner of her lip tugged up. The room was silent as Souta studied them for a long while.

"So Souta," Rin spoke, "where are we going?"

Souta snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at her with a smile.

"Where ever you'd like to go Rin."

She blushed and looked away, "Well I don't know."

"Hm," he thought for a while. "How about we take a walk through the park until if you think of something we can do that ok?"

She nodded. He took her hand causing her to blush darker.

"Let's go then," he turned back to everyone. "It was nice seeing you all again."

"If she comes home with one scratch or a hint of tears, I will kill you," Sesshoumaru informed dead serious.

"Leave him alone geez," Hitoshi groaned he turned to Souta. "Take care of her dude."

Souta nodded and pulled Rin down the hallway and out the door.

"He's all grown up," Kagome muttered.

"He's so handsome," Kiyomi added.

"What? Do you guys know him?" Inuyasha asked.

They looked up at him with sad smiles.

"He's our little brother."

**(A/N: Review!)**


	19. Damnit! Fuckin' Hitoshi!

**Hellur everybody! Sorry it's been so long! Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I do own The Solstice Rose because I made them up.**

_Last time:_

"He's our little brother."

_This time:_

Rin walked hand in hand up the long driveway to the Takahashi Mansion with Souta. It was just pleasant silence until they reached the porch. Rin blushed and turned to face Souta.

"Um I had a great time Souta," she said. "I love the bear."

"I'm glad and sorry I couldn't have gotten you a better one," he replied gesturing to the fuzzy light blue bear tucked under her other arm.

"No I really do like it. It's in my favorite color. I haven't been to the amusement park in a while so anything would've been fine," she assured  
>brightly.<p>

"That's great maybe we can go another time?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course."

They were quiet for a long while.

"Well, see you later Souta," Rin spoke reaching for her keys.

Just when she was about to open the door Souta spoke up.

"Wait Rin," he blushed as she turned to face him. "Well, um, you know I like you a lot. Since we started junior high actually.

Rin's eyes widened; she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I've been thinking on weather or not I should ask you this, but, when I saw Kohaku hitting on you the other day, I made up my mind," he met her eyes with a serious stare. "Rin, would you be my girl?"

Her mouth dropped slightly; this had to be a dream. Her eyes welled with tears and she nodded vigorously.

"Rin what's wrong?"

"I'm so happy," she whispered.

His eyes widened and then he smiled. He gently tilted her chin upward and pressed his lips against hers. Rin's eyes widened before closing slowly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and licked her bottom lip asking for entrance, which she gave him shyly. Her tears finally fell and at that moment the front door busted open.

Souta was ripped from Rin and pinned against the wall by his left shoulder. Sesshoumaru dug his claws into Souta's shoulder causing him to cry out in pain and grab his wrist.

"She's crying," Sesshoumaru growled. "You pay for your insolence with your life."

"Daddy, stop!" Rin screamed wrapping her arms around his waist.

"He made you cry and you defend him?"

"They were tears of joy daddy! Souta makes me happy!" she explained sobbing.

Sesshoumaru stared at Souta for a long time before dropping him and going back into the house. Rin dropped by Souta's side and ran a hand through his hair. He groaned in pain and clutched his bleeding shoulder.

"Oh my gosh what happened!" Kagome asked as she and Kiyomi ran through the door.

"Daddy got the wrong idea and tried to hurt him," Rin sniffled.

Rin looked at Kiyomi, who was currently in her 'work' clothes, mainly at her gun.

"Why do you have a gun?"

Souta cried out as Kagome put pressure on the wound to slow the bleeding.

"He used poison claws. It's eating away at his shoulder, I need someone to suck out the poison," Kagome spoke.

"That bastard," Kiyomi snarled running back into the house.

"Rin," Kagome spoke getting her attention, "go tell Hitoshi to come to the porch and make sure Kiyomi doesn't kill your father."

"Why would she do that?" Rin asked in surprise.

"Because he might of just killed our brother if Hitoshi doesn't get here quick. This is his left shoulder so it won't be long until it spreads to his heart," Kagome explained.

Rin didn't waste time to ponder on why she said brother. She dashed into the house to find Hitoshi. Souta groaned and tried to turn but Kagome stopped him.

"Souta you need to be still or else it'll spread faster. Just calm down ok?"

"How can I calm down when my shoulder is being eaten away from the inside out!" he snapped.

She needed to calm him down the last thing he needed was high blood pressure. Then it clicked; the old lullaby she used to sing to him.

She took a deep breath,

"Usagi oishi kano yama  
>(I hunted rabbits on that mountain)<br>Kobuna tsurishi kano kawa  
>(I fished for minnows in that stream)<br>Yume wa ima mo megurite  
>(I still dream about those days when I was a child)<br>Wasuregataki furusato.  
>(How i miss and long for my old country home)<p>

Souta sang the next verse his memory coming back.

Iki ni imasu? Chichi haha  
>(Mother and Father-are they doing well?)<br>Tsutsuga nashi ya? Tomogaki  
>(Is everything alright with my old friends?)<br>Ame ni kaze ni tsukete mo  
>(When the rain falls, when the wind blows, I recall)<br>Omoi izuru furusato.  
>(My happy childhood and my old country home)<p>

Kagome joined him in the next verse.

Kokorozashi wo hatashite  
>(Someday when I have done what I set out to do,)<br>Itsu no hi ni ka kaeran  
>(I will return to where I used to have my home)<br>Yama wa aoko furusato  
>(Lush and green are the mountains of my homeland)<br>Mizu wa kiyoki furusato.  
>(Pure and clear is the water of my old country home)<p>

At that time Hitoshi came out and spotted Souta.

"What the hell?"

"I'll explain after just suck the poison out of his shoulder," Kagome ordered.

He knew what happened once she said poison and did as she instructed.

"Half-breed, what has possessed you to think you can come into my domain uninvited?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"What possessed you to think you could leave one of my own dying on the front porch?" Kiyomi countered.

"It was a misunderstanding he will be fine," Sesshoumaru waved off.

"Listen Sesshoumaru, if he dies I will waste no time in killing you," she warned.

He chuckled a humorless chuckle, "What makes you think you can bring harm to this Sesshoumaru?"

Her dies darted over his form. Her observation was easy seeing that he was standing right in front of her now.

"Your left side, your dominant side, responds two seconds slower than your right. Seeing the way it moves I'm guessing you got in a fight with a former acrobat. Recalling from past criminals with the same skills I suppose you had a run in with my friend Apostol (he's not real), former Russian acrobat and serial killer," she evaluated.

Sesshoumaru stared at her emotionlessly for a while before responding,

"How do you know this?"

"Oh Apostol's my ex boyfriend. We just decided to be friends. Yeah, we were quite a pair but the serial killer part was quite a turn off-."

"I mean about my left side girl!" he snapped.

She smirked, "It's my job. You can't be successful in my line of work unless you can read people. This skill makes it easy for me to kill. Meaning I can kill you."

"Hn."

It was silent.

"I'm serious though, don't underestimate me."

She turned to leave until Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"You will tell me more about Apostol," he demanded.

"What so you can find him and kill him?" she scoffed.

"I will kill you." he warned.

"And how will explain killing me to the others? I know you haven't told anyone you were defeated by a mere human. What will everyone think of the great Lord Sesshoumaru?"

He growled and squeezed her arm.

"Oo down boy," she teased.

"You test my patience."

"I have that affect on people."

He glowered down at her and released her arm. She smiled triumphantly and walked out of the room.

Souta cringed as Kagome bandaged his shoulder tightly. Ever since he had sang that song with her he'd been thinking. How the hell did he even know the song. It was obviously and old folk song and his parents had never sang it to him.

"So Souta, you knew that song pretty well. Where'd did you learn it?" Kagome asked casually.

"Honestly I don't know. I guess I heard somewhere. What about you?" he asked.

She smiled, "I had a little brother who used to come into my room when he had nightmares even though I was just a year older. I'd sing that song to him until he fell asleep."

"Wait what do you mean had?" he asked.

She took a deep breath, "When I was five he and my parents were on there way home and the car just exploded. Turns out there was a bomb underneath the car."

"I'm sorry."

"Oh no need to apologize you didn't know, and besides," she cut the bandage and secured it, "my brother lived."

"What? No way," Souta replied interest evident in his voice.

"I know right. They caught the guy a few days ago and he said since he survived he wanted him to live so he dumped him on some doorstep," she explained.

"Well what's his name? I probably know him since he must be my age."

"His name is Souta," she responded slowly.

His eyes widened and he turned towards her.

"What?"

Her lips formed a thin line and she pulled a picture she always carried out of her pocket. She gave it to him. He studied the picture which  
>showed on the right a woman with cream colored skin, short curly hair, and chocolate brown eyes. In the middle was a short old man in a<br>preist outfit. He had gray hair in a ponytail and looked kind of crazy. On the right was a man very identical to Souta himself. He had a strong  
>lean body, black hair in the same style as his, and warm brown eyes.<p>

Souta looked from the picture to her.

"What are you trying to say?" he asked knowing full well what she was trying to say.

"Your my brother Souta," she answered seriously.

He just stared at her before laughing.

"You kidding right? There is no way my parents wouldn't tell me about this," he chuckled.

Her expression hardened, "Look at that picture again and tell me you aren't the spitting image of that man!"

He shook his head in disbelief trying to trick himself into thinking she was lying.

"No, that's impossible. I'd know if I was adopted," he concluded.

She snorted, "Do you think somebody is going to tell a kid with amnesia that he's adopted and his real parents were blown up?"

He shook his head and stood up pacing the room.

"Think about it. Do you even look like your 'parents'?"

Souta just laughed it off, he was obviously loosing it. He stopped pacing and grabbed his shirt yanking over his head, which was very painful considering his shoulder had a gash in it. He ignored Kagome as she called out to him and ran out of the mansion and off the property.

Kagome stared at the living room entrance where he ran off with pain in her eyes. She fell back on the couch and sobbed her heart out. He must hate her now.

Inuyasha walked into the living room wanting to know what the fuck was going on. Rin had come up to him bawling screaming "Souta's dying!" and "Kiyomi's gonna kill Daddy!". Honestly he was looking forward to both and then he felt guilty because Rin was crying. But as he walked through the living room his attention was caught by the scent of tears. Kagome's tears. He ran over to the couch and it was evident she had been crying.

"Kagome what happened?" he asked not really caring that his half brother might be going through slow inquisition style torture given by Kiyomi.

"I told Souta he was adopted and really a Higurashi, his real parents were blown up, and he has amnesia. Now for some reason he stormed off the property," she laughed bitterly.

Inuyasha sighed and sat down next to her putting an arm around her.

"I don't know what to say Kags. But if I know anything about that little basta-um angel," he slurred remembering that the bastard in question was her brother, "he'll come back for answers."

"Thanks Inuyasha, even though I know you don't even like him," she laughed wiping her eyes.

"That's me Mr. Sensitive," he paused for a while. "So about last night."

She instantly turned red and looked at the ground.

"I don't know what your talking about," she stuttered.

"Really?" he asked grinning.

"Yes really," she blushed.

Before she knew it his lips were against hers and his tongue was in her mouth. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back. They kept going for about two minutes until Hitoshi walked by brushing the poison out his teeth with a wisp brush.

"Don't release on the couch. Just because it's white doesn't mean we won't know it's there," he scolded his voice muffled.

They pulled away and Inuyasha growled at his retreating figure.

"Fuckin' mood killer."

**(A/N: See the chapter was making me sad so I tried to make it happy too. Review.)**


	20. Amnesia is a Bitch

**HeLlOz! EnJoY! (teehee I wrote funny!)**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I do own The Solstice Rose because I made them up.**

_Last time:_

"Fuckin' mood killer."

_This time:_

"Lady Kagome, Kawasaki-sama is here to see you," Hitomi informed from the living room doorway.

Kagome looked from Inuyasha to the doorway. There stood Souta with puffy red eyes and tear stained cheeks. He had on black sweat pants and a black baggy sweat shirt with 'Ichihara Middle School Swim Team' printed on it in bold red letters. He stuffed his hands in his sweater's pockets and look at the ground.

"I'll leave you two alone," Inuyasha muttered disappearing through the other door in the living room door with Hitomi behind him.

It was silent for a while.

"You weren't lying...I was adopted," he whispered hoarsely.

"Souta, I'm sorry I should've left it alone-."

"My real parents, are they really dead," he asked finally meeting her eyes with his own sorrow filled ones.

She bit her lip and hesitated before nodding slightly. He grit his teeth and looked away. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he tried to choke back a sob. Kagome got up and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around him even though he was an effin head taller tham her; damn boy was drinking his milk. He returned her embrace.

"I can't remember! No matter how hard I try, I can't remeber," he choked out.

Kagome rubbed his back and cooed comforting words.

"You don't have to remember something as horrible as that," she assured.

He pulled away and started pacing like before, obviously a sign of confusion and discomfort, and tangled his hands in his hair.

"What about before the accident? I can't remember our house, our parents, not even you!" he shouted hysterically.

"Souta, you don't have to," Kagome smiled warmly, "I'm just glad your alive."

He stared at her in surprise before giving her a weak smile.

"Kagome, Hitoshi took my gun again! Tell him to give it back!" Kiyomi whined stomping into the living room.

She saw Souta and straightened up.

"Oh Souta, hi. What's wrong? You look upset," she asked her regular protective instincts kicking in.

He turned to her, "You can stop acting. I know your my sister."

She raised an eyebrow and looked from him to Kagome and back again.

"I see," she muttered.

"Well I'm going to go get your gun I guess," Kagome spoke as she walked past Kiyomi she whispered, "He's upset, talk to him."

She walked out leaving the two in an awkward silence. Kiyomi sighed and plopped on the couch. She looked at him expectantly and patted the spot next to her. He obeyed hesitantly.

"You don't seem happy about all this," she commented.

"I am. It's just I don't know how I couldn't have realized this sooner," he met her eyes. "How did you know?"

Kiyomi sighed knowing what he was asking.

"When I was three. I put two and two together. I looked nothing like any of you and you were all human. Doesn't take a baby genius to figure that out."

"The guy who found me, is he alive?" he asked looking at his hands that were folded in his lap.

"No, I killed him. Didn't Kagome tell you?"

"She told me he was arrested."

"Eh not exactly. You see I'm a bounty hunter he was on my list. I killed his friends and it turned out that he was the one who blew up the car, and, when he didn't tell me who hired him to kill you, mom, and dad, I just killed him. I already know who did anyways," she shrugged.

Souta's eyes widened, "Who did it? Did you kill the bastard?"

"Um no and it's bastards," she corrected.

"There's two? Why haven't you killed them yet!" he questioned accusingly.

"Listen, I'll admit I always get my job done and I've never gotten a scratch, but I'm not superwoman ok? These guys are powerful," she replied calmly.

"I want to kill them," he growled.

"You and everyone else," she chuckled.

It was silent again before she stretched and stood up.

"Well I got to go to work," she ruffled his hair and smirked. "You should go talk to Rin, she was worried about you."

He smiled and nodded.

"Damn it give it back! That's custom made!" Kiyomi growled.

"Like I'm going to trust you with this ever again!" Hitoshi snorted.

"Hitoshi just give it back," Kagome groaned.

He looked from the gun to Kiyomi before handing it to her. She huffed and walked toward the door.

"I'll be home at about 2:00. I have like four big guys to take down," she informed.

"Where do you think your going?" Hitoshi question appearing in front of the doorway.

"Work," she replied irately.

"I thought we agreed I'd be going with you," he pouted.

"Then get ready! I'm already late!" she snapped.

"How can you be late when your a bounty hunter?" he asked.

"She has a strict schedule of when she works. It's 10: 30 to 1:30," Kagome explained.

"Then how the hell do you sleep and still keep your grades up?" he asked incredulously.

"Because I'm a fuckin genius! Now get ready or I'm leaving you!" she growled.

He grinned, "Alright."

She raised an eyebrow at his mischievous grin and watched him warily as he walked away. She shrugged it off and walked out heading for the living room. She spotted Inuyasha lounging on the couch and threw a pillow at him.

"Ugh, what the hell?" he groaned.

"Get up lazy ass your taking up the couch."

"Use a chair."

"The couch is more comfortable."

"Tough."

She rolled her eyes and plopped down on his hard stomach. He grunted and opened an eye to glare at her. She ignored him, crossed her arms over her chest, and leaned back closing her eyes. He growled and closed his eye. Hitoshi walked in a few seconds later and spotted her on the couch.

"Alright, we can-why are you sitting on my little brother?" Hitoshi asked.

"Because the fat ass wouldn't move," she replied casually.

"Well you aren't as a feather either princess," Inuyasha retorted even though he was lying.

She huffed and stood up before jumping and landing back on him. He grunted as the breath was knocked out of him.

"Oh guess your right," she smiled sweetly.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and was about to yell at her but his attention went to Hitoshi instantly.

"Hm, never thought that I'd see you wear those again," Inuyasha commented looking at Hitoshi's hands.

Kiyomi looked at Hitoshi for the first time and her eyes widened. He was wearing nothing but slightly baggy black pants with silver chains hanging from the belt loops on each side, black nike blazers, and black, fingerless leather gloves.

_'If that isn't the sexiest thing I've ever seen...'_

Her eyes ran up and down his body many times before he noticed and smirked.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

She met his smug expression and knew she had been caught, but she wasn't going to let him think she had been checking him out.

"Nothing, let's go," she replied casually.

She hopped off of Inuyasha and walked to the hallway that lead to the front door.

"I believe, my dear brother, you were just ignored," Inuyasha chuckled.

Hitoshi simply tipped the couch over, causing Inuyasha to fall on the floor, and followed Kiyomi out the door.

When he finally walked out the door, Kiyomi was already five feet from the front gates. He sighed and quickly caught up to her.

"You really don't want me to come do you?" he spoke.

"Not really, I don't work in groups. There's more to worry about," she replied still walking.

"Well you don't have to worry about me, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself," he assured.

"Of course," she said rolling her eyes.

He smirked at her sarcastic tone, "You know I used to be in a gang in Kabukicho."

This caught her attention,

"Really?"

"Mhm, me, Inuyasha, and Miroku terrorizing Kabukicho all through our rebelious stage," he chuckled.

She stopped and crossed her arms over her chest looking at him skeptically.

"What were you called?" she asked.

"We didn't call ourselves anything, but we did get the name Anon since nobody knew who we were."

Her eyes widened. She had heard rumors of Anon; they were supposed to be really strong and clever. It was rumored that if they were older and continued what they did, they could've took down the Yakuza.

"Surprised?" he questioned innocently.

"I guess," she shrugged. "Let's hurry."

And with that that they ran off towards Kabukicho.

Rin sighed in content and snuggled into Souta's chest as he ran a hand through her hair. They were laying on her bed nodding off in the peaceful atmosphere. He had told her everything that had happened after Sesshoumaru injured him and she was happy for him.

"I'm sorry I made you worry," he whispered.

"You have no reason to apologize. Daddy went overboard I'm surprised you came back," she replied reassuringly.

"I'm not gonna let your dad scare me off," he kissed her forehead, "after I've waited so long to hold you like this."

She blushed madly and looked away only to have him gently turn her face back to him. He pressed his lips against hers gently. Her blush darkened and she responded shyly since she had no idea what she was doing. She pulled away blushing from embarrassment.

"What's wrong?"

"I have no idea what I'm doing," she muttered.

He smirked and sat up. She raised a eyebrow and let out an 'eep' as he picked her up and settled her on his lap making her straddle his waist.

"Let me show you," he whispered huskily (A/N: Dang Souta is like...flirty!).

He kissed her once more and she responded as best she could.

"Use your tongue."

She did as he said and he moaned quietly in approval. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pushed them back onto the bed. Just then Rin's bedroom door was practically ripped off its hinges. They broke apart and looked toward the door to see none other than Sesshoumaru. He barred his fangs at Souta, but he maintain a blank expression as he got off of Rin and sat up.

"You returned?" Sesshoumaru hissed.

Souta faced him with a blank expression.

"With all due respect Lord Takahashi, there is nothing you can say or do to keep me away from Rin," Souta informed his voice as cold as Sesshoumaru himself.

"Insolent brat!" Sesshoumaru growled.

"Daddy, Souta hasn't done anything wrong!" Rin argued.

"In this Sesshoumaru's eyes he has violated you and he shall pay," he replied coldly.

"Now wait just a minute daddy dearest," Kagome stated drolly from behind him, "you lay one finger on my brother and you will regret it."

"You dare threaten me woman?" he scoffed.

She giggled, "Oh Sesshoumaru, don't make me put a mark on that pretty little face of yours. Souta hasn't done anything to hurt Rin. And looking her swollen lips and flushed skin, she enjoyed it as much as he did."

Rin turned red once again causing Souta to smirk. Sesshoumaru growled and stalked out of the room. Kagome smiled and winked at the young couple.

"Have fun you two," she chirped closing the door.

A few seconds later she came back in

"But don't have too much fun. 'Cause if you take her virginity, I can't back you up anymore."

With that she shut the door leaving both of them blushing like mad.

The large, muscular man fell to the ground unconscious with blood spilling from his mouth.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, didn't your mother ever tell you not to hit girls?" Hitoshi scolded wiping the blood off his gloves.

"Mind telling me why you just did my job?" Kiyomi hissed.

"His hand got to close to your face," he caressed her cheek. "I won't let anyone but me touch you."

A light blushed dusted her cheeks and she slapped his hand away.

"Well how can I claim the money if I didn't earn it," she sighed and gave him the ropes, "you collect the award you earned it."

He took the ropes and looked at her to make sure she was ok with it. When she nodded he bound the guy up and lead her to the police station. After they were done she started walking toward a store that Kiyomi found more useful than she thought at first.

"Aye Kiyomi!"

"Mizuki, what's up?" Kiyomi greeted warmly; who knew the girl would grow on her.

"Nothing much I-oh my god Hitoshi?" she squealed.

Hitoshi looked up and his eyes widened.

"Mizuki?"

**(A/N: Dude what the fudger monkey ripple biscuit? Elohel review!)**


	21. Sesshoumaru Gets Pwned lol loser

**Hi! I know it's been a long while. I just have really little computer access rite now! Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I do own The Solstice Rose because I made them up.**

_Last time:_

Hitoshi looked up and his eyes widened.

"Mizuki?"

_This time:_

"Oh my god!" Mizuki screamed running toward him and practically tackling him to the floor.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I missed you too."

Kiyomi felt something tug on her heart as she stared at his arms around her waist. She quickly snapped out of it and turned to a rack of clothes.

"How have you been?" she asked.

"Good, how about you and Kimi?" he asked.

"I'm good and Kimi got married."

"Seriously? Wow, has it been that long since I've been here?"

"Only about five years," she shrugged.

"You know what," Kiyomi interrupted, "um I don't see anything I can use so I'm just gonna go."

She made her way toward the door. Hitoshi let go of Mizuki.

"Wait a minute, your leaving already," he asked.

"Yeah, um you can just stay here and catch up with Mizuki."

She hurried out the door leaving a confused Hitoshi behind. Kiyomi stalked down the street. Why she was angry, she didn't have a thought about how he had held her and let out an  
>unwanted growl. Why was she so angry? She pondered this until she collided with something hard. She staggered back and glared up at whatever had gotten in her way.<p>

"Oh, sorry I-oh hey Kiyomi," Bankotsu grinned.

"Bankotsu what are you doing here?" she questioned.

"I'm working."

"Oh, me too."

"Who you lookin' for?" he asked.

"Uh," she dug out a wanted poster from her pocket, "Adachi Ichiro."

His eyes widened and he fidgeted a little.

"Oh really?" he laughed nervously.

"Yeah," she noticed a rope tied around his hand. "Did you catch someone?"

"Um, yeah."

"Who?" she asked peering behind him.

He stepped in her line of view. She raised an eyebrow and tried again, but he wouldn't let her look.

"C'mon, let me see!" she whined.

He shook his head vigorously and stepped back. She rolled her eyes, grabbed the rope, and tugged it forward. At the end of the rope was none other than Ichiro Adachi. She let go of the rope and frowned.

"Nosy," he muttered.

"Damn it Bankotsu! Now I only made three grand!" she pouted.

"Your the one who went for the little guys first," he shot back.

She sighed and threw the wanted poster away.

"I'm just gonna go home."

"Wait, why don't we hang out?" he asked blushing slightly.

"Really? Wow, I don't know. I don't want to leave Kagome alone and-."

She stopped as she saw him give her puppy dog eyes. She flinched; oh shit. He grabbed her hand and nuzzled it.

"Kiyomi," he kissed her hand, "please?"

She felt herself relax and opened her mouth to answer, but she was suddenly pulled back. She turned her head to see Hitoshi glaring at Bankotsu.

"Sorry but we have to go home," he growled.

"She's a grown woman, she can decide for herself," Bankotsu bit back.

Hitoshi chuckled a humorless chuckle and tightened his grip on her waist, "That's the thing though. I won't let her go with you."

"Excuse me?" Kiyomi asked in outrage.

"You heard me."

"And what makes you think I'll let you take her?" Bankotsu scoffed.

Hitoshi laughed, hoisted Kiyomi over his shoulder, and ran off. Everything turned into a blur and Kiyomi tried desperately to get her hair out of her face. They stopped and she found herself on top of Midtown Tower.

"What the hell," Kiyomi snapped. "What makes you think you have the right to decide what I'm going to do!"

He stayed silent and stood with his back turned to her.

"Answer me you ass!"

He was suddenly right in front of her and her eyes widened in shock as he gazed down at her with luminous green eyes.

"Because you're mine."

Kagome stumbled into the living room sleepily making her way to the kitchen for some water. She heard snoring and walked toward the sound to find its source. There sprawled on the floor was a sleeping Inuyasha. She giggled and nudged him with her foot.

"Wake up Inu," she whispered.

He stirred and opened his eyes.

"Why are you on the floor?"

"'Cause Hitoshi tipped over the couch and I was too lazy to get back up."

She rolled her eyes and started back for the kitchen. Then, Inuyasha remembered something and stood up.

"Wait Kagome!"

"Huh?"

He ran a hand through his hair and blushed slightly.

"I was wondering if, um, tomorrow you'd like to go out with me," he mumbled.

Kagome's eyes widened and she blushed.

"Um sure."

"Ok then um I'll pick you up at your room I guess."

They laughed and went into the kitchen together.

Sesshoumaru had woken up at the wonderful aroma of omelets. The stupid human chef must have learned how to cook. He tried to ignore it but the scent took over his senses and he ended up walking out in nothing but his black Armani slacks, a white wife beater, and Via Europa Troy Oxford's. He walked into the kitchen to see Kagome at the oven humming. He was in shock; this human could cook? He sat down slowly still observing her cautiously as if she was going to throw one at him or something.

Kagome sensed his presence and turned around.

"Good morning Sesshoumaru," she greeted smiling, "do you want an omelet?"

"Hn."

"Cheese or plain?"

"Hn."

"Cheese it is."

He observed her closely. How did she know that's what he wanted? He was snapped out of his thoughts once the lovely scent he had been wanting was placed under his nose. He resisted the urge to inhale as it was that the human was watching him.

"What?" he asked.

"I want to see if you like it," she replied.

He raised and eyebrow and cut a piece of the dish off. He put in his mouth and almost, almost, showed on his face what was going on in his mouth. It was the best thing he had ever tasted.

"Sooo," she pressed.

He cleared his throat, "It's decent."

She bonked him on the head.

"What did your mama tell you about lying," she scolded.

He looked up at her like she was crazy.

"Did you just hit this Sesshoumaru's head?"

"Yes this Kagome did," she huffed.

She walked back to the stove to prepare her last omelet. She had made six plain and five with cheese since she didn't know what everybody liked. She put the last one on the plate and sighed in accomplishment. She jumped as Sesshoumaru came up behind her and trapped her against the counter. She whirled around to meet hungry eyes.

"Uh, do you want another omelet?" she asked meekly.

"I will not tolerate disrespect Ms. Higurashi," he warned huskily.

"It wasn't disrespect. It was a...disciplinary act because you were being a little fibber," she defended (A/N: lol wut?).

He raised and eyebrow and smirked (A/N: that looks so sexy in my head). This disturbed her so she tried to back up but the stupid counter got in the way.

"Then what 'disciplinary act' should I give you for hitting me?" he questioned.

"You should move your arms, that will teach me a lesson."

He leaned forward and bit her earlobe causing her to yelp.

"I was thinking dinner tonight."

"Sorry, I have plans with Inuyasha," she replied trying to push him away.

He was shocked, "Inuyasha? You're choosing to go on a date with that mutt and not me?"

That pissed her off. She pushed him hard, with a little miko touch, making him go back enough for her to, move around him, but she got right in his face.

"Ok, you can stop right there," she snapped poking his chest, "I don't care why you hate Inuyasha or what you think of him, but _do not _disrespect him in front of me because, to me, he's better  
>than you by a long shot!"<p>

She pushed passed him angrily. Sesshoumaru whirled around and grabbed her wrist pulling her back against his chest.

"What do I have to do to have you as my own," he muttered.

Her eyes widened and a light blush dusted her cheeks.

"Thaw your heart out."

She yanked free and left him standing there in amazement; did she just reject him?

**(A/N: You see kids that's is what you called pwnage. Lol sorry it took so long review!)**


	22. Inuyasha and Kagomes Are A Badass Couple

**The internet on my computer works! :D Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I do own The Solstice Rose.**

_Last time:_

She yanked free and left him standing there in amazement; did she just reject him?

_This time:_

Inuyasha leaned on the wall beside Kagome's room trying to regain some composure before she came out. She had said she'd be out in a minute but to him it felt like an eternity. What the hell was wrong with him? He had more than enough experience with women, and yet Kagome made him feel like a virgin. He took a deep breath, he had to stay calm.

That thought flew out the window as Kagome stepped into the hallway. Even though her look was casual, she looked gorgeous. She wore a blue spaghetti strap baby doll top, jean shorts that ended a little above mid thigh, and French braid sandals.

She smiled blushing slightly, "Am I too under dressed?"

"No, not at all, you look beautiful," he replied.

"Thanks."

"Well then," he held out his arm, "shall we be on our way?"

She giggled and hooked her arm with his, "Lets."

"Wow that was delicious!" Kagome chirped happily.

"Glad you liked it," Inuyasha chuckled as they walked out of the restaurant.

They walked down the street and cut through the park since the place wasn't that far from Inuyasha's house. They walked in silence through the park content with just being next to each other.

"So, did you enjoy yourself?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course, but," she glared at him from the corner of her eye, "I wasn't too happy when I walked in with shorts on when everyone else was in dresses and suits."

"I'm not going to try to impress a bunch of pricks to get food. I'm a Takahashi. Psh, I wish they'd try to say something. Besides," he flashed a charming smile at her, "you were the most beautiful woman there."

She blushed deeply and looked away only to have him gently turn her face back to him. Before she knew she felt his warm lips against hers. Her blush darkened and he wrapped his arms around her waist deepening the kiss. Her eyes closed slowly and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her so gently. He made her feel safe and loved something she thought a man could never give her. She felt water come to her eyes, she was so happy. They pulled apart for air. He leaned his forehead against hers breathing heavily. He smiled and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"You really are gorgeous you know," he muttered.

She just smiled back at him not knowing what to say. Suddenly, a cry of pain was heard and then stopped abruptly. They looked at each other and then ran toward the source. They saw a man and a woman. The woman was on the ground clutching her wounded arm.

"Where are they?" he man barked.

"Who?" she coughed.

"Kagome and Kiyomi!" he snarled.

"How the hell should I know? Naraku and Masashi cut off all contact from us, remember?" she spat.

"Bull! We know all about the letters you send them," he smirked at the fear in her eyes.

"I haven't talked to them since they started at the new school. I swear."

He chuckled, grabbed her by the neck, and hoisted her off the ground. She clawed at his wrists struggling for air.

"Then this talk is over."

The woman closed her eyes waiting for the pain to come, but it never came. The man cried out in pain as a sharpened stick with a pink glow severed half his arm. He whirled around to see Kagome smirking at him holding up her glowing hand.

"Kagome," he snarled, "you little bitch!"

He charged toward her only to be yanked back by his collar and thrown against a tree.

"Now I know you weren't about to hit my Kagome, were you?" Inuyasha growled.

The man chuckled, "It's funny how you think you can beat me half breed."

Inuyasha smirked and his claws extended, "It's even funnier how you think you're going to live."

Inuyasha dug his claws into his hand drawing blood.

"Blades of blood!"

The man's eyes widened and blood trickled from his mouth. Inuyasha grinned and snapped his fingers; the man's head rolled off. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome who had knelt by the woman.

"Do you know her?" he asked settling beside her.

"Yeah," Kagome muttered checking the girl's pulse. "Would it be ok if we took her home?"

"Sure."

He picked the girl up bridal style and headed toward the house.

Kagome sighed and leaned back in the chair. She stared down at her old friend.

'_Great, first Kiyomi goes missing then I find you trying to fight a guy in the park'_

"Kagome," Inuyasha said from the doorway, "Hitoshi and Kiyomi are back."

She nodded and followed him down the hall. Hitoshi and Kiyomi sat on opposite sides of the couch as Kagome walked in. They both looked pissed.

Kagome sighed, "Ok, what happened."

"Hitoshi ruined my whole night," Kiyomi muttered.

"Yeah blame it on me," he snorted.

"Well it was your fault! If you wouldn't gotten in my way the whole night we could've come home at 2:00 instead of 11 the next day!"

"You'd probably be home at the same time if you'd left with that asshole Bankotsu!"

They were in each others faces.

"Oh you can talk to your old friend but I can't!" she snapped.

"You and Bankotsu are more than just old 'friends'," he snorted.

"Oh yeah, what about you and Mizuki?"

"What! Ew, I've never fucked Mizuki! That's gross she's like my sister! Her and Miroku maybe but not me!"

They just glared at each other, but Kiyomi felt a strange wave of relief wash through her. Hitoshi studied her for a long time before smirking. She raised an eyebrow.

"You were jealous of Mizuki were you?" he chuckled.

Kiyomi' eyes widened and she blushed.

"Don't flatter yourself," she snorted turning away.

"Admit it!"

"There's nothing to admit!"

"Well that pretty much solved itself," Kagome muttered.

Kagura stirred and groaned in pain softly; everything hurt. She opened her eyes and sat up slowly rubbing her neck.

"Where the hell am I?" she mumbled.

"Have a nice sleep Kagura?"

Her eyes widened and she snapped her head over to the wall on her right by the window.

"Sesshoumaru…," she whispered in shock.

"You seemed shocked. You should've known you were here; you've slept on these beds before."

She looked away from him and grabbed her sweater that was hanging on a chair near the bed slipping it over her head.

"Thank you for your hospitality Lord Sesshoumaru," she stated sincerely.

But before she could walk he blocked her path with his arm. She took a step back and he took a step forward trapping her against the wall (A/N: he's good at that huh).

"Just tell me why," he whispered.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," he growled loosing his calm visage.

She stayed silent.

"Why did you leave me?" he bit out.

She looked away.

"You leave me, leave Rin at my doorstep, and don't even explain anything? Do you know how hard it is to be a single Dad? I refused my parents help so you can imagine how hard it was for me," he continued keeping his eyes locked with hers. "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant? Did you think I would force you to get an abortion? Answer me!"

Kagura kept her expression blank, but she really wanted to cry. She loved him, but she couldn't be with him.

"Were you that embarrassed to have my child?"

That broke her calm façade. She glared at him her demonic aura spiking.

"Listen, I know I'm not the best mother ever, but I've done a lot to keep her alive! Leaving her with you was my only option and I regretted not being able to see her everyday. So don't you dare describe my feelings toward her as embarrassment! I was proud to have such a beautiful daughter," she smiled thinking back on the day Rin was born. "She didn't even cry when she was born. She just stared up at me with a fire in her eyes as if saying "I can take whatever you throw at me". I love my daughter don't ever forget that. "

"Then why'd you leave?" He asked.

"Because I had to."

She slid past him and headed for the door, but before she stepped out is words froze her in her place.

"I was going to propose."

Tears welled in her eyes and she ran out of the room. Sesshoumaru just stared at the floor and he almost, almost, cried too.

**(A/N: Aww T_T sadness in my heart. Review!)**


	23. Cookie Monsters!

nighttheraven 

**Whats up with putting Kagura as Rin's nanny? and that was soooo short! I would rather have it a longer chapter and wait longer than have a really short chapter and forget about it. Your writing skills in this chapter and the last chapter have gone down a bit...still continue with the story plEaSe!**

**See this is the constructive criticism I want! Not too sweet and gets straight to the point. Thank you nighttheraven I'll try harder! Enjoy!** **Oh and Happy Halloween!**

_Last Time:_

"I was going to propose."

Tears welled in her eyes and she ran out of the room. Sesshoumaru just stared at the floor and he almost, almost, cried too.

_This time:_

Kagura crept silently through the dark alleys of Tokyo trying to figure out where to hide out since she couldn't go home again. She paused and let her mind drift back to Sesshoumaru for a moment. He was as handsome as ever. His long silver hair ending neatly at his hips. His aristocratic cheekbones and his soft lips. She smiled an remembered how good they felt against hers. Then she heard a noise and turned around whipping out her fan.

"Who's there?" she growled.

Suddenly her fan was out of her hand and she was over a broad shoulder. She snarled in outrage and lifted her head to see her captor. It was Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru, what is the meaning of this? Put me down before I snap your neck!" she snapped.

"Cease your meaningless threats woman. You are Rin's new nanny and if I have to drag you by your hair I will. I've done it before," he smirked.

"And who the hell decided this?"

"I did now be quiet."

"Make me you pompous ass!" she challenged.

Then she was in his arms bridal style and his lips were on hers. She immediately submitted and they were like that the whole way home.

Kagome sat across from Kagura grinning like an idiot. Kagura had told her _everything. _Why she had stop talking to them and the whole thing with Sesshoumaru. Although Kagome wasn't to happy that because of Naraku Kagura had to give up everything that made her happy, she was happy about the thing that happened with her and Sesshomaru. It was so like him to just drag her here against her will. She was guessing that meant 'I love you' in Sesshoumaru.

"Stop grinning, you look like a fool," Kagura snapped.

"I can't help it! It's just too cute!" Kagome chirped.

"You _will not_ speak to Kiyomi of this. I don't need her laughing at me," she muttered.

"Does she even know you're here?"

Kagura shook her head.

"Afraid not. I haven't really got to see anyone. _Lord Sesshoumaru _says he won't let me out of this damn room until I put on my uniform. Which I refuse to."

"Why?"

Kagura just sat up and went to the closet. She pulled out a ridiculously short French maid costume. Kagome snickered.

"That kinky bastard."

"Tell me about it!" she agreed tossing it to the side.

She plopped back down on her bed across from Kagome.

"You know," Kagome said drolly with a sly smile, "I think you should just give in. I mean you love him, he loves you and I don't think Naraku would want to mess with him. Besides don't you think Rin needs a dad _and _a mom?"

Kagura frowned, "She won't understand why I had to leave her. She's better off not knowing me."

"That is not true and you know it. Rin needs a mom," Kagome said firmly.

"Not a mom like me."

The door opened causing them both to jump a little. They turned to see none other than Lord Sesshoumaru himself. He looked at the two females until narrowing his eyes at Kagome.

"How did you get in girl," he demanded.

Kagome scoffed, "Um it's me, I know how to pick a lock."

He then looked at Kagura running his eyes up and down her form. Her _completely _clothes form. She had on a dark red turtle neck and black jeans.

"Why are you not in uniform?"

"It's too short."

He raised a silver eyebrow, "Your point being."

"My point being," she retorted, "I don't see any of the other female help running around in that skimpy thing."

"Those are my parents' help, and you are mine. You will wear a different uniform," he replied calmly.

"Fine, but I'm not wearing _that_," she spat.

His eyebrows furrowed.

"Kagura, I have no problem putting that uniform on you myself."

"Touch me and I'll make sure you regret it!" she growled.

"You weren't making sure I regretted it on our way home," he shot back in a smug tone.

"I must have been drunk."

"Didn't taste like it," he smirked.

"Alright, alright," Kagome interrupted. "Kagura, Sesshoumaru is going to win this argument. Sesshoumaru, if Kagura is going to be Rin's nanny, neither of them are going to like Kagura wearing that slutty Halloween costume over there. Now I'm going to find a cookie in Hitoshi's stash and chill in front of the big plasma in the game room."

With that she walked out with the two looking at her in turned back to her and sighed.

"She's right, Rin wouldn't want to see a woman dressed provocatively around me."

"Like mother, like daughter," she muttered.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm.

"Come."

Kagome sat on the couch in the game room in front of the giant plasma screen with a plate of chocolate chip cookies and milk beside her. She was currently watching Madea's family reunion.

Madea: "Cook a big pot of grits, bring him into the kitchen, then toss the grits on him. Then after you toss them, swat him with a frying pan. You gotta get you a good balanced weight, toss and swat, toss and swat, Venus and Serena, that's called grit ball."

Kagome laughed.

"Ahh, I love American TV," she stated popping a chocolate chip in her mouth.

She reached down to grab a cookie but felt another hand. She looked down to see Inuyasha reaching for her last cookie. He looked up and froze.

"Inuyasha, let go of the cookie," she hissed.

He snatched it and took off. She was right behind him and before he could get to the door she tackled him. She snatched the cookie and got up but he grabbed her ankle and pulled her down under him (A/N: over a cookie -_-'). She looked up at him defiantly with the cookie in her mouth. He just smirked. He leaned down and bit the other side of the cookie and continued this until his lips met hers. Her eyes widened before closing slowly. She kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck. He bit the bottom of her lip asking for entrance which she gave to him. He slipped his hand under her blue tank top and bra massaging her breast ripping a moan from her throat.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Kiyomi asked.

They stopped and turned to see Hitoshi and Kiyomi at the doorway.

"I see two cookie monsters about to fuck," Hitoshi laughed.

Kagome blushed and Inuyasha glared at both of them.

_'Damn, there's always something!'_ he growled inwardly.

**(A/N: Hope I did better. Review!)**


	24. Mother Daughter Time

**Sooo sorry for the late update! Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I do own The Solstice Rose.**

_Last time:_

Kagome blushed and Inuyasha glared at both of them.

_'Damn, there's always something!'_ he growled inwardly.

_This time:_

Sesshoumaru opened Rin's door to find her reading some book called Twilight (A/N: haha you already knoe :P). He cleared his throat causing her to look up from what she was doing. Her eyes immediately went to Kagura and she raised an eyebrow.

"Daddy, who is this?" she asked angrily.

_'I swear to god if he says my girlfriend I will kill her'_ she thought.

"She is your nanny," he replied.

She closed her book and stared at him hard.

"Why?"

"Because I hired her."

"Why?"

"Because you need a nanny."

"Why?"

"Because you are goiong through a rebellious stage."

"What? A rebellious stage? Wow, ok, I'm rebellious because I have a boyfriend is that it?"

He nodded remaining calm. He knew this would be her reaction.

"Well forget it! I refuse to be treated like a child," she looked over at Kagura. "Your fired."

"You have no say in this matter Rin," Sesshoumaru said.

"How do I not have a say?"

"You know she has a point," Kagura said in a sing song voice.

Sesshoumaru glared at her.

"Silence woman."

"Make me you ass!"

He growled and she just rolled her eyes. She strode up to Rin and slung a arm around her shoulder.

"Rin is it? Listen, your father and I go way back and I know better than anyone what a pain the neck he can be. So I'll make you a deal. I know you're to old for a nanny so I won't treat you like a baby. I'll stay out of your way unless you need my help and I'll make sure Ice Prince over here stay out of your relationship. Deal?"

Rin thought about it and smiled, "Deal!"

"Kagura I did not hire you to team up against me!" Sesshoumaru growled.

"Yeah and I didn't take the job to keep her from having a life. She has a boyfriend ooo scary. As long as they aren't having sex and the boy isn't a punk, I don't see the problem."

Rin smiled and nodded; she liked this chick.

"So Kagura," Rin started looking up from her book, "how long have you known daddy?"

Kagura looked back from the window and gave a thoughtful look.

"Since junior high."

"Really? That's when he met my mom," she squealed excitedly and ran in front of her plopping down on the floor. "Did you know her?"

Kagura hesitated before replying, "Yeah, she was my best friend."

Rin grinned widely, "Daddy always told me stories about her. He said he was lucky to get her because she was the most beautiful girl in school, but she beat up every guy who asked her out. But when they were in the Romeo and Juliet he was Romeo and she was Juliet so he decided that's how he would, as he says, 'court' her. He said on the day after they had already preformed for the adults they preformed in front of the school. He ruined the whole play in Act 1 Scene 5."

She started to say Juliet's part that he had told her.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

Kagura started to recite Romeo's part remembering what Sesshoumaru had said.

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged."

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took."

"S in from they lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again."

They both then said what Sesshoumaru said after the kiss.

"Will you give me the honor of courting you!"

They laughed.

"He sounded like such a dork," Kagura giggled.

"I think it's sweet," Rin laughed. "And then the cherry tree incident."

"Oh god I remember that!"

They laughed again and then Rin stopped her expression becoming sad.

"Kagura, what happened to my mom?"

Kagura's expression sobered and she sighed.

"Oh Rin," she said. "Your mom was pregnant with you at seventeen. She was invovled with the wrong people, so she had to leave your father. She raised you for about a year before her situation got worse and she had to leave you with Sesshoumaru. She did it for your safety and she still loves you very much."

Rin wiped a tear from her eye, "So she's still alive?"

Kagura nodded.

"I wouldn't be mad," she said.

"What?"

"If you see her again, tell her I won't be mad that she left. I won't care if she had to become a prostitute or something horrible. I just want a mom...and daddy wants a wife."

Kagura's eyes welled with tears and she hugged her.

"I'll tell her."

**(A/N: That made me said :'(. Review.)**


	25. OOO I'm Tellin!

**AAAAAAAHHHHHH I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SO SORRY! I was writing sumthin else and totally fordot bout this! Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I do own The Solstice Rose.**

_Last Time:_

"If you see her again, tell her I won't be mad that she left. I won't care if she had to become a prostitute or something horrible. I just want a mom...and daddy wants a wife."

Kagura's eyes welled with tears and she hugged her.

"I'll tell her."

_This Time:_

Rin wanted to call Souta, so Kagura took that as her cue to leave. She closed the door behind her and leaned heavily against the door and put her face in her hands. She let her tears fall silently trying her best to calm down.

"Why didn't you tell her the truth Kagura."

Kagura looked up sharply shocked and saw Kiyomi leaning comfortably on the wall across from her. Kagura wiped her eyes.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"You didn't answer mine."

"I asked first."

Kagura sighed not in the mood to argue with the stubborn girl.

"It's too early to tell her."

"I'm pretty sure she just told you she was ready. It'd be better to tell her now."

"It's not your decision."

"Hmph, fair enough."

"Now answer my question. How long have you been standing there?"

"Since you two started talking."

"How'd you know I was here?"

"Kagome."

Kagura was silent for a while. She wondered how much Kagome had told her.

"Kiyomi I-."

"If you're going to explain why you suddenly dropped off the face of the Earth, don't bother; Kagome told me that too."

Kagura went back to being silent.

"I'm just glad your back."

Kagura's eyes widened at her sudden confession. She looked up to see Kiyomi grinning.

"So are you gonna give me a hug or what?"

Her tears fell heavily now as she ran into Kiyomi's arms. She sobbed into her shoulder glad the noise was muffled.

"Oh Kagura, always acting so strong and independent when you really need a shoulder to cry on."

"Are you really one to talk?" Kagura retorted wiping her eyes.

"Nope. That's why you're my best friend; we understand each other."

It was silent again.

"You know Masashi and Naraku aren't going to stop," Kagura stated breaking the silent.

"I know, I'm trying to figure out what to do at the moment."

"Anything yet?"

"I was thinking Russia."

"So your just gonna keep running?"

Kiyomi hesitated, "What choice do I have? I'm not strong enough to beat them."

"Well of course you can't by yourself," Kagura scoffed. "I know it's hard, being the type of person you are, to depend on others, but, sooner or later, you're going to have to realize you can't do everything on your own."

"Yeah, Kagome gave me a thorough talking to about that," she muttered automatically caressing her cheek.

Kagome and Inuyasha sat on a bench in the garden talking and laughing.

"Ok, ok, for you, um, Kim Kardashian or Nicki Minaj?" Kagome asked.

"Nicki Minaj! Kim Kardashian is hot and all but I like Nicki better," he answered. "Now for you uh who do girls think is hot besides me? I guess Zac Efron or Edward Cullen?"

"Zac Efron. Edward sparkles and Zac sings. It's not somethin' you have to think about."

"Feh, well sorry I'm not a girl."

They both laughed and then fell into a comfortable silence.

"Hey, Kagome?"

"Yeah."

He hesitated, "You know that, even though we haven't known each other very long, I like you a lot."

Kagome blushed a deep red and he continued.

"And I know that we've been on a date and, um, kissed and everything but I want to make it official," he turned to her with a serious yet embarrassed look. "Kagome, would you go out with me?"

She stared at him shocked for a moment and then kissed him. His eyes widened and he automatically kissed back. She pulled away blushing with a smile on her face.

"Did you really have to ask?"

Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head with a goofy grin on his face

"Guess I didn't."

She kissed him again…and again, and again. They were sweet short kisses and they continued until they head something behind them. They turned sharply to see Hitoshi. His eyes were wide and his jaw was dropped. He dropped the cookie that was in his hand.

"Crap," Inuyasha muttered.

"OOO I'M TELLIN'!" Hitoshi declared dashing towards the house.

Inuyasha ran after him at top speed. He knew his intentions and if he succeeded, Inuyasha would die. He chased Hitoshi down the hall where his executioner dwelled and pounced on him.

"Damn it Hitoshi! Are you tryna get me killed?" Inuyasha growled.

"Must. Tell. Her. Ah!" Hitoshi gasped as he tried to remove himself from under Inuyasha. "You're. So. Fat!"

Then they heard the sound of a door opening and looked up to see Kiyomi.

"What the hell are you freaks doing waking me up from my nap!" she growled.

Inuyasha tensed.

"Inuyasha asked Kagome-."

"Hitoshi shut up!"

Inuyasha put him in a headlock but Hitoshi managed to get the last words out.

"!" he let out with the last few breathes he had.

Inuyasha released his brother and looked up at Kiyomi waiting for the beating that was sure to happen. Her eyes narrowed and her expression was unreadable. Then she raised her hand high above her head and slapped him hard across the face. He bit his lip to keep himself from hissing in pain.

"That's for making her wait you ass."

He looked up at her dumbfounded and she smirked.

"Take care of her mutt."

He stared at her trying to comprehend what she was saying and then slowly nodded.

"WHAT? That's it? You're not going to kick his ass or anything?" Hitoshi questioned.

"Wow, what a sadist you turned out to be; wanting your brother to be beaten to a pulp," she shook her head. "Why would I beat him up for making her happy?"

"Kiyomi! Don't kill Inuyasha-oh you're alive," Kagome sighed in relief.

"I'm glad you guys think so highly of me," Kiyomi rolled her eyes. "I'm going back to bed."

She went back into her room and shut the door.

"Wow, that was a total waste of five minutes of my life," Hitoshi sighed sadly.

**(A/N: Finito! It isn't anything special but hey it's an update! Hope you guys forgive me for the lateness! Review!)**


End file.
